He Returns
by Sparrow2000
Summary: Two sabers are together. A weird herd is happy and growing. An old enemy returns. A friend returns as well.
1. Prologue

**Turns out, I forgot something specific to the Ice Age saga-the prologue! Here it is!**

**Please forgive my rude narrative ways.  
**

* * *

Prologue

A wide open ice field.

Yeah, I know it sounds boring. But this is serious. A _lot_ of things happen here. Hey! Look, out there on the ice. Something's coming our way. No, it's not a joke or the ice playing tricks. It looks like a, a squirrel. Wait…a saber-toothed squirrel to be exact. Well, looks like Scrat found his way here after all. Now it's time to tell the story…

Scrat was doing his usual routine: search for nuts, move found nuts, hide nuts. Today was different. He was on the trail of a nut, when he found a small pack of sabers fighting off a tribe of humans. The squirrel ignored them, continuing his route.

Shortly after, he found his nut. It was near the saber-human fight. A spear landed right next to Scrat and he screamed, grabbed the nut and scurried off.

* * *

**(Now that that's taken care of, let's see what that fight was about, shall we?)**

* * *

"Leave here!" the tribe leader shouted as he thrust his spear again.

The saber growled. He seemed to be the leader. His light orange color was a noble shade for the assassin—perhaps too noble. He roared ferociously, swiping his paw at the spear. The head nearly cut along the pad. He growled even more fiercely at the human, pacing slowly as he calculated his coming attack. The tribe leader matched the saber's steps, still watching his men out of the corner of his eye. Another saber was attacking two of his best hunters. But then, he noticed his son being taken on by a saber bigger than the pack leader. The tribe leader did his best to ward of the alpha saber and get to his son, but was soon struck down as the alpha pounced.

"Father!" the son yelled as he ducked another pounce and ran to his father's side.

"Runar!" another human yelled, coming to his friend's side.

The other hunters in the tribe were able to give them time to escape as they fought for their lives. The sabers roared in disgust and anger, running off without another meal.

"Father," the young man tried again as he knelt next to his father again.

The man groaned in pain, but looked at his son with as much courage as he could muster. "Leave here my son," he finally said. "You must lead the tribe now. Please lead them well, Roshan." That his last breath.

Koal sat there, wanting his father to still be alive. Runar's best warrior and closest friend tried to convince Koal they had to go. Koal finally agreed, picking up his father's spear.

"Good-bye Father," Roshan said softly. "May your sacrifice bring our tribe peace and bounty." —a tradition that Runar started himself—"I promise to avenge your death."

Roshan joined his father's friend. "Lekin. We need to head south. We should have a boat hidden. We'll use it to head to another island. Gather the tribe. We leave soon."

Lekin hurried to follow Roshan's orders, reporting to the rest of the tribe. Roshan, however, would find the saber and avenge his father. He would wear the fur as a symbol of Runar's true ranking in the tribe. He wasn't the chief's son for nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Been reading A LOT of Ice Age fics about Diego & Shira lately, and just HAD to join in. But I decided to bring back someone...  
**

**Love Ice Age. Wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A male orange saber was walking through the island forest with a silver and white female saber one day. They had been together for quite a while now. Since the continental drift in fact, which was only a year ago. _She_ had been a pirate while _he_ was from the weirdest herd in pre-history. But that's too long a story to tell. Now, both were hopelessly in love as they walked to a nearby waterfall on the new island.

"Enjoying the view?" the female asked with a smirk.

"Both." The male smirked back. "But yours more."

She purred, rubbing her head on his furry shoulder. "Diego?" she asked.

"Yes Shira?" he replied sweetly.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said, looking at him.

Diego turned to her. "What it is?"

Before she could talk, a teen mammoth, two opossums, and a molehog crashed through the brush and landed in front of the couple. Diego growled at the interruption, scaring the opossums and the molehog. The mammoth stood up, smiling innocently.

"Sorry Uncle Diego, Aunt Shira!" she said almost too quickly, breathing heavily. "Didn't know you were here!"

The waterfall was a well-known hang-out for most of the teens on the island, as well as a very romantic spot-when not disturbed that is.

Shira giggled. "It's okay, right Softie?" She nudged Diego's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." He sat down on his haunches, grumbling about the annoying teens. Then he noticed the molehog. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

The molehog gulped. "Yeah, I think I should." He looked at the mammoth apologetically. "Sorry Peaches. He scares me," he said under his breath.

Peaches laughed. "He scares everyone Louis!"

Louis smiled and went digging toward home. The opossums, unfortunately, were now taunting Diego.

"Diego and Shira sitting in a tree!" they sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut it before you two become dinner," Diego growled angrily.

They didn't stop until Shira growled fiercely at them. "Crash! Eddy!"

They froze. "Your wife is scary," Eddie muttered, cowering behind his brother.

Diego snarled and they ran off. The saber smirked proudly as Shira began to nuzzle him again.

"Uh, I think I better go check on Sid and Granny," Peaches said awkwardly. "You know how my dad gets." Neither saber noticed her. "Whatever," she muttered, walking back the way she came. "You think those two were sick of each other by now."

Diego and Shira were still nuzzling by the waterfall, both grateful they were finally alone again.

"Now," Diego said. "What were you going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" There was a bit of venom hidden behind his words.

"I'm telling you with that attitude," Shira defended. "You better be nicer if you me to tell you."

Diego pouted but began to nibble her ear, knowing she always loved that. She sighed at his touch, nearly collapsing at the sweet sensation. He kept nibbling until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay," she nearly moaned. "You win Softie."

Diego stopped, smirking at his victory. "Good Kitty," he teased.

"Shut it."

* * *

**I know. Bad chapter. But Manny and the others will appear in time. Just chill until then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's Ch 2! So, I had received a few questions on the returning character.**

**rascalblack12: You might know. Or not.  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: Let's see if you're right!  
**

**Now, without further delay . . . Chapter 2!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Although they had only stayed by the falls for a short time, Diego and Shira decided to head back to the village. Shira continually rubbed her head against Diego's shoulder, purring insistently. Diego just smirked at her as they walked. When they reached the clearing, two mammoths were on the far side, talking. The bigger and darker-furred one was a male while the slightly smaller and light-furred was obviously a female.

"Come on Manny," the female persuaded, "You know she'll love the idea."

Manny gave her a strange look. "Peaches love the idea?" he asked.

The female nodded enthusiastically. Manny's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Fine. But I'm holding you accountable for the whole thing," Manny added while the female trunk-fisted into the air happily.

"Manny! Ellie!" Diego called as he and Shira walked closer. Manny and Ellie looked their way. "What'd I miss?"

Ellie chuckled. "Not much. I'm going to try and convince Peaches to hang out with the other teens by the falls for a while. Manny and I have a little vacation to attend to." Ellie subtly nudged Manny's shoulder with hers.

Manny gave a small grin, but then frowned. He looked to his orange saber friend. "Keep Peaches away from the boys."

Shira laughed. "I think I can take care of that. You two go and have a break. We can handle the village without you."

The silver saber smiled and tried to wave them to go. Unfortunately, Crash and Eddie were running toward them and jumped onto Ellie's tusks, cowering slightly. The two mammoths and two sabers stared at the twins in confusion.

Crash noticed them staring. "Something was in the bushes!" he explained, his voice shaky, as he pointed to where the two had just come from.

"It was there, watching us," Eddie said over-dramatically. "Then, it disappeared."

Diego and Manny were more confused than usual at the twin opossums—and that's saying something. Crash and Eddie always made sense when they were scared. This was way different.

"Maybe we should check it out," the orange saber suggested to his big furry friend, turning to face him. "It couldn't hurt," he added with a shrug.

Manny sighed. "Fine. We'll go and see this scary thing in the bushes." Manny and Diego began to walk off. "But I guarantee nothing's there!" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Manny exasperated. "There's nothing here. I'm gonna kill those two when I get back."

"I said we should check," Diego pointed out. "We should at least know. We don't know this whole island yet. Anything could be here."

"I know," Manny sighed. "It's been a year already and this place is still only half known to us at all. I think you and I should check out more before I go."

Diego stopped his friend. "Whoa there buddy! You and Ellie do need a vacation—mostly you—but the exploring can wait. Go with Ellie on your little trip and we'll finish when you get back." The saber smiled.

Manny grinned thankfully, even though his eyes asked the question: Are you sure about that? "You know I could stay."

"Just go," Diego urged the mammoth. "Shira and I can handle things here."

"I hope so." The two began to walk back.

Diego became offended. "Sid and Granny the only real problem around here."

Both friends froze at the sudden call of "Precious!"

"Speak of the she-devil," Manny mumbled.

Within moments, Granny the sloth came hobbling around the corner, still calling out for her pet whale. Manny and Diego stood and stared at the confused elderly mammal. She turned and glared at the two.

"What are you two snot-wads looking at?" she accused. "Can't a girl look for Precious in peace?"

Both mammoth and saber were taken aback but continued on back toward the village.

"That was, strange," Diego offered.

* * *

"Peaches!" Louis called in the clearing. "Come on out. This game is getting old."

The mole hog circled around again, not finding his mammoth friend. He decided to sit down on a nearby rock and wait for her to come out. A few minutes later, a scream echoed through the forest of the island. Louis jumped and hid behind his rock. He peeked up, shaking as he gazed in terror at the forest brush.

"H-hello?" he stuttered. "I-i-is someone t-there?" He gulped in fear. "Come on wiener. You faced a monkey pirate and the continent split. This is nothing compared to that." The wind blew through the brush. "Maybe not."

Louis hid again as another scream echoed and a figure came rushing out. The thing was huge form what Louis could hear as it shoved against the rock he hid behind. The mole hog slowly peeked up when he heard it speak.

"He can't get me," it muttered. "Dad can stop him. He can get him away from here. Yeah, this guy will cower at the sight of Dad."

"Peaches?" Louis tested carefully.

The figure, who turned out to be Peaches, jumped at the sound of his voice and screamed in fright. "Go away!" she screamed. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

Louis became very confused now. He had never seen his friend so terrified. Peaches wasn't even this frightened when Captain Gutt had captured her and their friends to get revenge on Manny, Diego and Sid.

"Peaches it's just me," Louis calmly reassured his friend, smiling at her.

Peaches slowly looked at him, recomposing herself. "Sorry Louis. I saw, something in the forest. It tried to get me and, and I ran." She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Whoa, calm down Peaches," Louis said carefully. "What tried to get you?"

The teenage mammoth looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. "A saber. And he was bigger than Diego."

Louis became suspicious. "Let's go tell your dad."

* * *

**Alright! I couldn't resist! But now you have a guess. But that narrows it down to 2 if you remember the movie _correctly_. If not, watch it. glaring at confused people**

**Ch 3 will be tricky to put together since I revealed something. Til then!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know it's been a few days, but I've been busy! Also, I forgot a key part. So look forward to changes in chapters.**

**Now for responses!  
**

**rascalblack12: I can't really straight up reveal like that. Sorry. And I'm trying to figure out a few other things.  
**

**Tabbypie101: Read to find out!  
**

**MusicRocks807: Haven't seen the movie in a while and barely remember it. But we'll see...  
**

**Idontcaaare: (love the penname!) Thank you for not revealing your guess. I love to guess too!  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: Thanks! And you'll see the saber's side soon. That's the fun of 3rd person.  
**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: He will be here...eventually.  
**

**Buckrocks: Random ideas. Couldn't resist!  
**

**Now for chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oops," an over-active voice said in the bushes. "Boss'll be mad about this one."

A yellow-colored sloth walking by froze at hearing the voice. He slowly turned toward the bush he heard it form.

"Great," he muttered, slight annoyance in his own voice. "Now I'm hearing thingsh."

The leaves rustled again. The sloth cautiously moved closer, keeping his terrified eyes on only the bush. The bush was quiet now, but the sloth wasn't going to shrug it off. He heard a scream only moments ago. He wanted to see what had happened.

"Okay," he said shakily. "Come out where I can shee you. You can't hide forever you, you cowards!" A leaf fell and the sloth froze, his eyes glued to the small, green object. A sly grin formed on his lips. "Nishe try guysh. But you half to do better than that! Come on out Crash, Eddie. You can't shcare me."

A sudden growl came from the bush. The sloth tilted his head in confusion while the source held its breath. The figure clearly didn't want to be found. So the sloth shrugged and continued walking. The figure in the bush left quickly.

The sloth, however, was mumbling to himself. "I mish those three little dinosh. I wish I could shee Egbert, Shelly and Yoko again. Even Big Momma." He soon came to a clearing, finding Ellie, Shira and the opossum twins all chatting. "Hey guysh!"

"Hey Sid," Ellie greatly kindly.

The other three rolled their eyes at the second most annoying thing on the island. Shira even held back an involuntary growl.

"What'sh going on?" Sid asked.

"Crash and Eddie saw something in the forest," Shira explained quickly.

Eddie glared at the saberess. "It was scary. Okay?"

"I jusht shaw something in the foresht too," Sid explained. "It was hiding in the bushesh while I was on my way here."

Ellie looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "In the bushes?" Sid nodded. Ellie turned to face Shira. "Something has to be going on if all three of them saw something hiding in the for—"

"Mom!"

The small group of five turned around to find Peaches running toward them, Louis riding on her topknot. Terror was clear on both of them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ellie asked, concerned for her daughter.

Peaches was breathing hard, but still answered. "The forest. Something hiding. Tried to get me. Where's dad?"

Ellie was definitely worried now. "He just left with Diego to check on something. They should be back soon. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Shira walked toward the two mammoths. "Did you see what it was?"

Peaches looked at her, trembling. "The thing, was a saber. Bigger than Diego."

Ellie and Shira glanced at each other. Crash and Eddie stared in terror at her. Sid froze, his eyes wide as he narrowed down who it could be. The sloth was the one who started the strange herd. But that was way back when he met Manny and Diego, over ten years earlier. He knew it could only be someone from the pack Diego left when they saved that baby.

"It can't be," Sid mumbled aloud, everyone staring at him. "He'sh shupposhed to be dead."

Ellie moved closer to the sloth. " Sid? Who's supposed to be dead?" she asked worriedly.

Sid faced off into the distance, fear evident in his features. "I have to find Manny and Diego." Then he raced off as fast as he could, leaving the other six in confusion.

"What just happened?" Louis asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled.

Ellie watched as Sid disappeared around the corner. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Manny!" Sid called out. "Diego! Where are they?" He rounded another corner and spotted them. "Guysh!"

The mammoth and saber turned quickly, both groaning and mad. "What?"

Sid stopped next to them, catching his breath. "Three different shightingsh, all the shame. Shabers have been on the island."

Manny and Diego gave a wary look. The two had heard from Crash and Eddie, now Sid. He just said that someone else had seen one. The three old friends knew this was bad.

Diego had fear written all over his features. "If they are here, we have a problem." The saber looked at Manny. "We need to do something."

Manny nodded curtly. "I agree. But anymore worry from us and the herd will be more than just scared. Keep it on the down low and we'll figure it out."

Sid and Diego agreed and the three old friends quickly put together a plan to figure out what their enemies wanted.

* * *

**Please, Please, PLEASE review! Thanks for the awesome comments!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for the 900+ views!  
**

**Just finished chapter 4! And in case you hadn't noticed yet, I added a prologue last night. Please, please check it out and tell me what ya think of it. Now, time for responses!**

**rascalblack12: Yeah, I thought it would add to it.  
**

**Tabbypie101: Thanks! And read to find out.  
**

**MusicRocks807: Actually, after only a year Shira still isn't used to him. The others aren't really either.  
**

**Idontcaaare: Okay Okay! Just read, like, now.  
**

**Now most of you did guess half right. And I promise to bring Buck in! Now, onto Ch 4!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"That was too close!" a saber muttered to himself. "Boss said not to get caught, at all. I am so dead now."

The mystery saber ran and ran until he reached a hidden docked ice ship behind the island. Others were there, working on the ship and fixing cracks and fissures from a recent battle with pirates. Everyone knew how vicious these specific pirates were, but they no longer had their fearless captain. After the sabers discovered why and how, both sides joined forces to get revenge on their cause of pain.

As our mystery saber drew closer to a nearby clearing, he heard a rather loud argument going on.

"She was his most trusted first mate for years," a quick-paced and paranoid voice said. "Now she's prancing around with the stupid enemy!" A loud crash echoed through the trees. "We need to turn her against them somehow."

Our mystery saber entered the clearing. "Report sir!" he announced boldly.

Two figures faced him. One was a fidgety hare, who was probably the one yelling. He had a bad squint as if he stared at the sun too much, but it also twitched a lot. The other, much larger figure was a saber. He had a pale orange color on his fur as well as a visible scar on his right side. Our saber was only half his size and had a brown tinge to his orange color. He is also the pack leader's son, and his father was standing right in front of him. It was lucky the crew never knew.

"What did you find?" the large saber asked.

"Both adult mammoths are planning a vacation, and will leave both sabers in charge of the island," the younger explained.

The older saber turned to the hare. "Relay this information to your crew. Hold until further detail arrives."

The hare nodded shakily **(fidgety, remember?)** and hopped off. It was quiet between the sabers for quite a while after that as the pack leader began to think of a plan.

"Father?" the younger questioned, seeing a distraught expression.

The older looked at him and sighed. "I still wish you and your mother weren't in the middle of this."

"But Father, isn't your past the reason we're actually here?"

"More than that, Nalek," the father answered, his voice beginning to lace with venom and hatred. "It's much more than that. They ruined my life. I almost died because of them! Death was breathing down my neck. If I hadn't met your mother, I would have surely died."

Nalek looked at the ground. "But if you had died…" He looked at his father. No one needed to finish that thought. Nalek knew he wouldn't have known the saber he grew to know as his father as well as his mother still being alone after the torture she had endured in her life.

The older saber grinned knowingly. "And I'm glad I met her. You are the son I had wished for all my life. And we will finish this together."

Nalek grinned in return.

"Soto!" A tan saber ran into the clearing.

Soto and Nalek turned around. "What happened Zeke?" Soto asked immediately after seeing the worry on his friend's face.

Zeke was in shock. "They know."

"How!" Soto snapped.

Zeke cowered. "They must've found out somehow. Or had seen one of our spies."

Soto snarled, pacing back and forth in the clearing. Nalek watched his father, waiting for him to calm down. The pack leader kept snarling and growling, clearly angry that his enemies now know of their whereabouts.

Soto froze at the sound of a calm voice nearby. Nalek grinned thankfully.

"Soto, darling?" the gentle tone asked. "Is something wrong?"

Soto visibly calmed. His pack knew how much help this saberess had given Soto in the past. A lovely light brown saberess walked into the clearing. Soto and Nalek saw her everday, but Soto himself was always taken by intricate beauty.

"Yes. We're just trying to figure something out right now." The leader of a saber could not help but smile around her.

The saberess smiled. "Okay. But be careful. I don't want you getting too worked up. You know it brings up the pain in your scar."

The saber-in-charge just couldn't stop smiling. "I know Hala. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need to figure out a new plan."

Hala turned around to face Nalek. "Be home soon sweetie. And bring your father as well. He needs his rest."

Nalek grinned. "Yes mom, I know. We'll be home before dark. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**So if you haven't been paying attention, I added my own little twist. Just extra backstory with new characters. Chapter 5 in the works! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Decided to upload the next chapter early. I'm also revealing a bit more about Hala and Nalek as well as trying to make Nalek's character a bit more appealing. Not easy.**

**Response time!  
**

**Tabbypie101: I still have to watch the movie to get Zeke right. I haven't watched it in _sooooooo_ long.  
**

**MusicRocks807: Nalek isn't evil. But you'll understand a bit more in this chapter what happened.  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey guys!" Nalek called as he ran toward the resting crew.

An elephant seal clapped his flippers enthusiastically while the others grinned and nodded.

"Hi Nalek!" the elephant seal greeted happily.

"Hey Flynn." Nalek looked at the others. "Anybody wanna go for a swim?"

The (procoptodon) kangaroo shrugged. "Why not? It could be good to cool down in this heat."

"So Raz is in. What about the rest?" The young saber looked around at Gutt's former crew. All of them just sat lazily, even more so than when they were on their own ship and pillaging around. It was a pretty pathetic scene.

Nalek faced the (bengalian) badger, always noticing the fur pattern on his back. The badger groaned.

"If you're going to stare at my marks, you might as well just memorize it!" he grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry Gupta." The saber shrunk a bit and sat on his haunches.

The harry warthog snorted. "Even you can't be his top command with that attitude."

"Oh shut it Dobson," Raz said boringly. "Give the kid a break."

"Chill Raz," the seagull stated. "Nalek's still learning the ropes anyway." He winked at the young saber.

Nalek lit up. "That's it!" he shouted, startling the crew.

"What?" Borris grunted in surprise.

"Silas just gave me an idea. You guys can show me how to be a pirate!"

The crew stared at the teenage saber. "What?" they all nearly shouted, echoing in the small cove.

"Teach me how you guys lived as pirates!" Nalek repeated. "I never got to try anything growing up. But now that you guys are working with my pack, I have a chance to."

"Not so fast Nalek," Soto stated as he walked up. "I can't have my top commander turning into a pillager and causing a mutiny behind my back now, can I?" He was smirking.

Nalek grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry boss. I just wanted something to do until our next report comes in."

"I know. Now we have to get you home. Your mother is worried after all." Soto glanced at the crew. "Our spy should be here soon. I'll notify you when he does arrive." He then walked off, Nalek following close behind.

"Nalek," Soto began when they were a good distance out of hearing.

"I'm sorry dad!"

Soto was taken aback at the outburst. "I did not say you were in any sort of trouble."

Nalek sunk a bit. "Oh."

The older saber sighed. "I promised your mother that I would keep you safe in any situation. Not only as her mate, but as your father."

"You're not my real father," Nalek pointed out. "You're my more awesome step-father."

The teen saber smiled happily, nuzzling his "father's" shoulder affectionately. Soto gently nudged him off with a sly grin. Nalek knew what that meant and took off. Soto laughed and chased his "son" home. Even though Hala had found Soto and nursed him back to health, Nalek was still only a cub at the time. The young saber had grown to know him as a father. It had stayed that way for nearly fifteen years. Nothing could ever break their bond. Soto's only regret was bringing them into his quest for revenge. But it was too late to turn back. He knew very well what he had brought them into, and just as well knew they could be put in harm's way. But they were by his side for the whole journey, from the very moment he had laid eyes on Hala that day so long ago.

There are times when he still believes his life with them is a dream and he really did die that day. Although he thought that, he knew it was all too real to be a dream. It was very, very real. Hala and Nalek were both real. Not even his own pack meant this much to him. True, Diego was a son to him, but not the way Nalek was. Nalek was a true to his word saber and worked with a pack. Diego betrayed them.

The more he thought about it, the more it fueled his aim for revenge on the traitorous saber he once called his brother. Soto repressed the thoughts of his enemy the best he could when he and Nalek reached home. Hala was already in the cave, sound asleep. Nalek snuggled close to his mother and yawned, falling sleep quickly.

Soto chuckled. "Good night my love and my son. Tomorrow we will continue on our journey." With that, he went to sleep, snuggling up against his mate and nuzzling her cheek.

* * *

**There! Now you understand more about Hala and Nalek. Any questions? Review!**

**And thanks for the 1,162 Views! That's my most viewed story! ~~nearly 500 more than my most recent one!~~  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes! Chapter 6! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. You're amazing for making this my most viewed story at nearly 1,450 views!**

**Now, Responses...  
**

**Idontcaaare: I want to make a good reaction, but it will be difficult when the crew doesn't know either. I'll work on it!  
**

**MusicRocks807: Thanks! I needed something that turned Soto around even the teeniest bit.  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: I know Raz is usually mena, but I couldn't resist. Flynn was easy. I guessed on Silas. And I'm glad the backstory was impressive. Hala has a different backstory with her first mate. I'll think about that...  
**

**Without further ado ( and I wished I owned this!) Chapter 6!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Peaches was swinging through the tress that day, trying to forget about the whole saber incident yesterday. She was going faster than usual and literally bumped into the other mammoth teens, knocking them over completely! The four in front of her started grumbling as Peaches herself slowly swayed from the hit.

"Ow…" the teen mammoth groaned. "Sorry guys. Wasn't paying attention."

One of the girls smiled. "S'okay Peach," she replied. "You look like you have been through something pretty harsh anyway."

Peaches' head drooped. "Kind Steffie. Something weird happened the other day and I've been kinda on edge about it."

Steffie looked at the others. "Meghan, Katie, maybe we should hang with her today."

Meghan grinned. "Happy to."

"Sounds good to me," Katie chimed in.

The male teen shook his head, still dizzy from the fall. "What's goin' on girls?" he asked coolly, even with the hit affecting him.

"Hey Ethan," Peaches answered slowly. She had lost interest in the hottest mammoth in the now massive herd after the way he treated Louis. "Just hangin today." She and the girls walked off, leaving Ethan confused.

"What just happened?" he said aloud.

* * *

The girls walked for a while. Peaches was keeping quiet about the whole saber thing, knowing her father wouldn't want anyone else to worry or panic. She was a leader like that, showing her mother's smarts and father's initiative. No one doubted her for even a second. But now, she couldn't even try. Steffie noticed this and tried to talk to her.

"You alright Peach?" she asked. "You look more than just down."

Peaches sighed heavily. "I can't talk about it."

"Dad's job, huh?"

The half-opossum shrugged. "Dad doesn't want anyone to know until he says so."

"That must be some secret!" Katie exclaimed after a minute of eavesdropping. "I wonder what it is."

Peaches wanted to cry. She had been in the middle of the situation and her friends couldn't even know about it! She wanted someone to confide in, not just her mother. Steffie got Katie to hush up when she saw the hurt on Peaches' face. Meghan hurried to her friend's side.

"S'okay girl," she reassured. "Nothing's gonna go wrong. If ya don't wanna tell us, ya don't have to."

Peaches showed a small sign of a grin. "Thanks guys. It helps to know I've got friends to count on."

"Unlike Ethan," Katie commented.

Peaches grinned more. "No kidding. The guy was a joke! He only _looks_ good. He isn't really."

"You said it girl!" Meghan agreed.

"I mean, I can't believe I even liked him!" Peaches exclaimed.

The four girls laughed as they continued their walk, not knowing where they were going until Peaches froze. They had reached a cliff overlooking the sea. She noticed a ship in the distance, but not like the ice ship the herd had used to arrive at the island. This one was different, much different. The girls stopped when she did, seeing the ship as well.

"What is that?" Meghan asked, her tone unsure.

Steffie and Katie trembled slightly and looked at Peaches for an answer. The mammoth in question had fear and confusion written on her face.

"We have to get home," she said carefully. "Stay completely calm and don't act weird. I have to tell my dad."

The girls nodded their understanding and walked back to the village, acting like nothing had happened. But, once out of the main clearing, the girls ran to find Manny and report what they saw coming toward their home.

* * *

"Roshan," Lekin called form the crow's nest. "Land ahead!"

Roshan nodded and turned to his tribe. Since his father's passing only a few weeks earlier, and becoming leader, Roshan decided to find a new home for his people. That meant traveling the seas until they found a new place. The tribe had been more than happy to leave their native land and move somewhere safer.

"We have found our new home!" he announced over the wind.

The tribe cheered excitedly. With only being seventeen, Roshan was a bright leader. He did want to avenge his father, but he knew his people were more important than his needs. They needed him to lead them.

"Lekin!" Roshan called up. "Ready the men to search the island. We need to be ready for anything."

Lekin hurried down the mast and below deck, telling the warriors to prepare their weapons.

Roshan, however, knew this was a land he didn't know. But he was ready to take on the new home. His people were going to be safe from all harm from here on. He just didn't know what, rather _who_, he would run into.

* * *

**Yeah. That's right!****! I made Ethan a jerk. He was anyway! But I also had to change the names from the prologue because I discovered I got them wrong. Sorry about that. I don't even need to ask. But Buck is coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finished early and thought I'd post. A bit more of a twist if you already read Chapter 6. But now we will see an interesting turn of events in the coming chapters. And I promise Buck will arrive. He's crazier than you'd think...**

**Responses!  
**

**scoobs5601: Welcome to my world of trying to define a character in one shot! And thanks!  
**

**Chapter 7 is in the house!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

"But what if they teamed up?" Sid asked frantically.

Manny and Diego stared at him.

"Not possible," Diego countered. "That pack wouldn't even cross their path. They've always stayed inland while Gutt's crew stays in the water."

"Diego's right Sid," Manny agreed, sending a glare at the ground sloth. "He knows that pack well, no matter how much they might've changed over the years. The crew, however," the mammoth added, turning to the saber, "is much more unpredictable. Shira is our only advantage against them at any rate."

Diego nodded. "This means that they have to know about this."

Manny hesitated. Sid had a pleading look in his eyes. "We can't lose them," Manny stated. "Not after the continent split last year. I'll call the herd together and let them all know."

"Everyone?" saber and sloth shouted in unison.

"Yes," Manny answered. "If these guys are out to get us, we need to get everyone out of here and to safety. I know it's been a year, but I mean that they need to hide in a safe place on the island."

Sid and Diego looked at each other and then back at Manny. "We're with ya buddy," Diego said with a grin. Sid nodded, hands on his hips.

Manny nodded. "Now, we just need to find a place to hi—"

"Dad!" Peaches called, running up to the three males, her friends following close behind.

Manny was suspicious now. "What happened?" he asked quickly, knowing it was bad if all four of them were there.

"A ship!" Peaches shouted. "Heading this way! But it doesn't look like the ice ship that the pirates use." She was frantic now, her eyes scared and pleading.

Manny and Diego rushed to the shore, Sid staying with the girls.

"This isn't good," Diego commented, seeing the ship from the shore.

It was closer than before and the two were clearly more than nervous at the sight of the enormous vessel. Manny noted how it wasn't made of ice, but of a different substance. Wood maybe? He didn't know, but sure to keep the entire herd safe.

"We need to find a place now," Manny commanded. "Let's go before this gets worse."

The two old friends hurried to find their mates and relay the message to the herd. No one was ready for this, not even the trio who had faced everything imaginable.

The ship's passengers watched as the land got closer, greatly anticipating what was ashore. The warriors were already set to climb off the vessel when they reached the shore. Although they couldn't wait, no one knew what dangers lurked on the new island they wanted to call home. Roshan stood at the bow, ready to protect his tribe when they needed it. He was willing to risk his life as his father had.

"I wish you could see this Father," Roshan whispered to the wind as held his necklace charm close. The charm was a wood carving of a mammoth, saber and sloth with a baby in the middle. It was the same one his father had worn so many years ago. He never understood why, but never questioned it, especially after receiving it for his seventeenth year.

"Roshan," a timid voice said from behind him.

The tribe leader turned around to find a young boy looking up at him. "Yes Koal?" he said with a smile. The kids were always so kind.

"Is that our new home?" Koal asked curiously as he pointed behind the young man.

Roshan chuckled. "I hope so." He knelt to the boy's level. "But the warriors and I have to make it's safe. When it is, it will be our new home."

Koal smiled brightly. "Yay!" he cheered excitedly. "I can't wait to explore it!"

Roshan smiled. "I am sure of that." He ruffled Koal's hair and stood up.

He looked back at the island, seeing something on the shore. Roshan squinted at the small shadows, trying to see what they were. But they disappeared after a few moments. He knew this was going to be an interesting scan. Koal had already run back to the other kids when Roshan turned back to face his tribe. The fifty people he cared for were all eager for their new home. But Roshan had a bad feeling about this place as he looked at the island again.

"Please guide me Father," Roshan whispered.

* * *

**Yup. Roshan saw something. Hopefully the charm was a god hint!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 was finished early! Also guys, thanks for the near 600 views in one day, and nearly 1,800 after only a few days. You're all amazing!**

**Responses!  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: I wanna thank you for all of the amazing support. Thank you. Also, I thought it would be funny if Sid "irrationally" thought that. Turned out better than I thought! Haha!  
**

**peddiegirl101: Thanks so much!  
**

**Now for Chapter 8!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Soto!"

The lead saber growled as he exited his cave. Although it was now noon, Hala and Nalek were still sound asleep. Soto stood up groggily and glared menacingly at the source who called him. It was apparently Oscar. And he looked annoyed.

"What?" Soto snarled.

"We got a problem."

"Just say it already."

"Another ship."

Soto perked up and stared at his pack member. "Another ship?" His tone was skeptic.

"Just saw it this morning," Oscar explained as he led Soto to a high cliff. "The crew was concerned and asked if we had another pack coming. The pack thought they were more pirates. It turns out to be neither."

Soto growled in annoyance. "If it's another herd seeking refuge, send them off. We don't need more trouble with that."

"It's not _exactly_ a herd," Oscar said, not knowing the right words to describe the situation. "Just see for yourself."

The two sabers turned a corner and Soto spotted the ship almost to shore. It had gotten closer within a short time. The pack and crew were very anxious and nervous about the new ship. No one knew what was on it. Soto was just agitated at the whole thing. He growled in annoyance, but then stopped when he smelled the air.

He brow furrowed. "That can't be," he muttered. "It's not possible." He lifted his head and walked to a nearby cliff, watching the ship as figures moved back and forth on it. The saber growled. "You."

* * *

Roshan smiled happily as the ship stopped just outside the large cove.

"Finally," he sighed.

The tribe members were all standing at the ship's sides, gazing at the beauty of the island. The warriors stood ready at the starboard side, awaiting their leader. Roshan turned around, facing his finest men.

"Let us search this new place that we wish to call home!" he announced. The tribe cheered. "We will return when it is safe. Warriors!" The men faced their leader. "Move out!"

Roshan led the twelve warriors into the water and they all hurried toward shore. Once hitting the sand, the men began to disperse. Roshan led Lekin and two others through the dense brush of the forest. Lekin faced the other two in the group.

"Oran, you go with me west." Oran nodded and they took off.

"Kag, keep a lookout for anything," Roshan whispered.

Kag kept his spear close. "Understood."

The two kept close to each other, scanning the brush for anything and everything. Neither knew how long they had been searching when they reached a clearing where the herd's village is.

"I suppose we reached the center," Kag suggested.

Roshan nodded. "I suppose so," he agreed. "The others might have already finished scanning. We should head back."

Before either could move, a silver saberess stalked out of the brush with a fierce growl. Both men froze in a fighting stance, spears ready to strike. Another roar sounded and an orange saber jumped out of the brush, growling at the saberess. Kag stood frozen while Roshan studied the saber.

_He looks so familiar._ Roshan thought. He shook his head.

"I told you not to attack!" Diego growled at his mate. "Manny said to hide and wait."

"Well I couldn't sit still forever Diego," Shira argued. "You know how dangerous humans are."

"These ones aren't dangerous!" he growled.

Shira was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Diego looked at Roshan, startling him. "I know who this one is."

The saber walked closer to Roshan. Roshan stayed completely still, not knowing what to expect from him. Diego sniffed him and then looked up, smiling brightly at the tribe leader. Roshan knelt down a bit, a curious light in his eyes as he placed his spear on the ground next to him. The human held up his hands to his eyes and mimicked a baby game, moving his hands away again. Diego held one paw up to his eyes, copying the young man with a big, bright smile. Roshan returned the smile, laying hand on the saber's head. Diego happily accepted.

"Long time no see Pinkie," Diego said warmly, knowing it would only be a growl to the human.

Roshan, however, understood the saber. "Hello again, Diego."

Diego suddenly realized Roshan had said his name, only hearing it at a very young age. "You, you actually remember my name?"

Roshan chuckled. "And understand you."

Diego nearly fainted at the shock. "How do you understand me?"

"I remember hearing you speak when you looked after me as a young child," Roshan explained. "But I couldn't speak then and tell you, Manny and Sid."

Shira growly impatiently. "What is going on?"

Kag jumped at the growl. "Roshan?" he said nervously. "Maybe we should leave." His voice trembled with fear. Kag was only a year younger than Roshan himself.

Diego became confused.

"My tribe is coming here for refuge," Roshan explained. "Would the others mind?"

The saber smiled even more than before. "Manny and Sid would be more than excited about it. The others will be a bit uneasy."

"Diego!" Shira roared.

Diego rolled his eyes and Roshan chuckled. "I guess I just met your mate."

The saber smirked. "Shira?" Diego called over his shoulder. "Can you come over here please? I would like you to meet someone."

Shira cautiously moved forward, hesitating with each step. When she finally reached them, she growled lowly.

"I won't hurt you," Roshan said reassuringly. "I promise."

The saberess only stopped growling but held her scowl as the human moved his hand closer. She stayed ready in case of any funny business. The gentle touch on the soft fur of her cheek calmed her entirely. She looked up at him, almost expectantly. He gently rubbed her cheek, earning a purr from the fierce predator.

"He's a softie like you," she purred.

Kag was still a bit of ways back. He didn't know what was going on, but also didn't want to do anything that made the sabers mad. Roshan turned and nodded to him.

"Go and tell the tribe that it's safe," he stated. "I will meet with you all soon. There is something I have to do."

The warrior, though a bit stunned, nodded and ran back through the brush to the ship. Roshan turned back to the two sabers in front of him.

"I believe we have some catching up to do."

* * *

**YES!****! It actually worked! But now Soto knows?! Not. Good.**

**Please understand that chapter 9 will be tricky with this big reveal. Thank you all so much for the amazing support!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes! I just finished Ch 9! And I decided to finally bring back a favorite. Read to find out who!**

**Response time!  
**

**peddiegirl101: Thanks for the love!  
**

**TaylenC: Thanks so much!  
**

**MusicRocks807: Yes, yes. And I needed someone to recognize him quickly. Diego was just perfect for that!  
**

**Idontcaaare: I wouldn't call it _perfect_, but I guess it's good.  
**

**Chapter 9!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

"NO! SID!"

Roshan cringed from the yell. The rest of the herd was just around the corner from them and Manny was furious with another one of Sid's "ideas".

Diego rolled his eyes. "Guess we gotta deal with him again," he said through gritted teeth and looked at Roshan. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

Roshan gulped. "I hope so."

Shira walked beside Diego, following the two toward the herd. She was still unsure of the human, but had confidence in her mate. She just one concern.

_I just hope these humans don't hurt my family._ Shira thought as they rounded the corner. _I would never forgive myself for trusting them._

"Shira?" Diego said quietly.

Shira looked at her mate, masking her worries with perfection. "Yes?"

"You okay? I thought you looked troubled for a second."

"I'm fine," she replied innocently, licking her mate's cheek lovingly.

Diego grinned. "I promise he's an old friend. Manny and Sid knew him when we first formed the herd."

The saberess sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he's changed or the other humans attack without thinking about it. Maybe they'll even just kill us."

"Shira." She looked at her mate at the firm tone. "Everything will be fine. I promise." He nuzzled her cheek, a slight purr emanating from Shira's throat.

"Thanks Softie," she finally said.

"I promise to make sure my people don't do anything harmful or dangerous to you," Roshan said with a grin from the other side of Diego.

"Who's this?"

The two sabers and human found Manny and the entire herd staring at them. Shira and Diego were calm, but Roshan was wide-eyed with fear and trembled slightly. He managed a small wave. Everyone just stared. And, for once, Crash and Eddie had nothing to say, not even the tiniest sound came from them as they sat on Ellie's tusks. Peaches stayed beside her mother, Louis sitting on her topknot like always. Granny was off to the side, sizing Roshan up and contemplating any kind of attack. Sid and Manny, however, were staring at the human, trying to figure out why he was with Diego.

The orange saber had a smirk on his lips. "Manny, Sid, you two should know this human quite well," Diego explained modestly. "He's the real reason we started the herd."

Sid lit up, nearly passing out. Manny stared at Roshan.

"Hello Manny and Sid," Roshan finally said, his voice clear and denying his fear. "It's been quite a long time."

"Pinkie?!" the two finally yelled in unison, surprise clear on both of their faces.

"I don't believe it," Sid exclaimed happily. "You're the humansh that showed up on our island?" Roshan nodded with a smile.

Sid nearly ran over to his old friend, giving his waist a hug for now Roshan was twice his height. When Sid let go, the young man looked up at Manny. The large mammoth, the leader of his enormous herd, wrapped his trunk around Roshan and hugged him. Roshan had never forgotten the hug the mammoth gave him in that cave so many years ago. This hug was even better as he wrapped his arms around the giant creature's trunk, his fingers tangling in the fur. It seemed like years until Roshan finally let go.

He looked at Manny again, smiling as he held his necklace charm. "Father had always wished to see you all again," he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Manny quickly understood what he meant. "I'm sure he would have loved to see you with us again even now."

Diego appeared next to Roshan. "He does want to know if his tribe can live here."

Manny smiled. "Of course they can," he said happily. "There's plenty of room here. Just steer clear of the little furry guys that run around 24/7."

Roshan smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much my old friends." He turned to Diego. "Do you think I can get a ride to shore? I need to tell my people."

The aged saber grinned enthusiastically. "Anything for an old friend. Hop on!"

Roshan climbed onto Diego's back and rode him to the large cove.

They arrived in minutes, surprising the entire tribe. Lekin was more than impressed at how his new tribe leader was riding a saber. He knew how Roshan was protected by a saber, mammoth and sloth at a very young age after losing his mother.

"Roshan!" Lekin called as Roshan jumped off Diego's back. "How did you tame this saber so quickly?"

"Do not worry Lekin. He is an old friend." Roshan turned to his people, Diego by his side. "Please do not fear my friend. Diego is here to protect us as we live here. Welcome to our new home."

The fifty people of the tribe were wary of the saber at their leader's side, but were glad to finally be away from harm. They all gladly nodded and following Lekin toward where they would be camping. Koal ran up to Roshan before he followed his parents.

"Is that saber really your friend Roshan?" he asked curiously.

Diego smirked while Roshan answered. "Yes he is Koal. Diego is a very old friend of mine. I will tell you all soon. I promise." Koal grinned and ran back to his parents.

"Are you sure you're all okay with this?" Roshan asked the saber, still unsure.

Diego chuckled. "Have we ever let you down before?"

Deep under the ground, a loud roar echoed through an exotic land of plants and creatures that should be extinct. Another roar echoed and a mother T-Rex hurried her young to a cave, ready to leave the place she called home. Before she could go into the cave herself, a furry little weasel appeared nearby, hanging from a vine. He had a leaf for an eye patch and was watching the T-Rex. She moved quickly to him, growling unsurely at him.

"Aye Big Momma," he answered in a heavy British accent. "He's restless ain't he? But don't you worry your little head. I'll make sure he pops off to sleep." He gave her a reassuring grin.

Big Momma growled questioningly, hardly believing the weasel. But she knew he protected her and her young for the last few years and wouldn't doubt him long. She turned around and climbed into her cave bed, nodding off for a hopefully full night of sleep.

The weasel stayed hanging on the vine a few more moments before leaping off and jumping to another one, swinging through the prehistoric jungle.

"YEEE-HAW!" he screamed through the underground world.

Since the continental split, the place had changed, leaving rifts and fresh canyons. The Plates of Whoa even had new rocks. Fortunately, the Chasm of Death had flooded with debris. Unfortunately, the gas still remained and affected anyone who happened to pass by. The jungles were now uneven but still accessible, making a new challenge for the weasel whenever he battled his baryonyx friend. It added a bit of spice to the rivalry.

"Oh Rudy!" the weasel called as he grabbed another vine with one hand and spun his knife skillfully with the other. The roar resonated through the jungle from the mountains as the weasel landed on a rock ledge. "I'm waiting."

* * *

**A few people were asking and I decided to finally include him. But pay attention! Rudy and the hatchlings are a key part!**

**Til then everyone! And thanks for the 2,013+ views in the last 5 five days of sharing!(didn't think I'd make that much progress!)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter is now up! The last time I checked, it was 2,013+ views. Now it's nearly 2,300! Thanks so much guys for the amazing support. It's really helping/pressuring me to please you all.**

**Responses!  
**

**Shira4life: Thanks! It didn't take too long for most of them. I had to do research on the pack and crew to check things.  
**

**Chapter 10 is now here!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Soto paced angrily in the clearing behind the island. Nalek, the pack and the crew all stood or sat still, watching him let his anger out. Nalek knew as well as the pack to steer clear. The crew sat and waited, bored out of their minds. Raz was even cleaning her weapon, and it was reflecting the sun clearly!

"How can they be here?" Soto mumbled angrily. "They can't be here. That kid survived? Did Diego find him again? How did they find the island? Do we have a spy? Did they send a spy? This is impossible."

"What's so important about that ship?" Nalek asked Oscar while his father continued his silent rant. "I mean, I just don't get it."

"We had a run-in with humans years ago," Oscar explained. "They killed most of our tribe for their skins to keep them warm in the winter. Soto never forgave them and decided to get revenge on them by going after the leader's kid. Diego was still a loyal member of the pack then. But after he went to get the kid, something in him changed. He had joined a mammoth and sloth to return the kid. He turned on us by helping them. Soto had a deep hatred for him ever since."

"Not just a deep hatred," Soto growled. "A hatred deeper than the dirt itself."

The crew shifted uneasily. E was more obsessed than even Captain Gutt himself! And it scared them a great deal. Dobson and Silas hid behind a quivering Flynn at one point. Raz tried to stay cool while Squint just watched, flipping his fishbone of a weapon in his hand. Zeke and Lenny trembled slightly at the harsh tone they were never used to after twenty-something years. Oscar stayed his cool self. But Nalek never knew how troubled his step-father was over the whole ordeal.

"Boss," Nalek spoke up. The pirates, after all, had no idea Nalek was Soto's step-son and the teen saber intended to keep it that way. Soto looked at him, hatred still gleaming in his dark green eyes. Nalek gulped. "How about a few more spies?" he suggested as coolly as he could.

Soto's glare softened a bit. "That is why you're my top command!" he exclaimed as he started barking orders to the others.

Oscar, Silas and Raz were sent out this time with Nalek leading them. The two pirates didn't mind, seeing as they liked the young saber. Oscar wasn't too crazy about the idea, but went along with it. The four quickly ran to the forest, ready to report their sightings.

* * *

"Oh Soto," Hala muttered from nearby. "This has gone on too long."

The brown saberess had overheard the whole conversation, never knowing who had caused all of her mate's turmoil. That is, until now. She knew she had to do something and began to hurry through the forest, taking another route. Since Soto was always busy with planning his obsessed revenge, Hala had taken the time to explore many parts of the island. She knew more than the herd did, even about hidden trails under the mountain. She took that hidden trail straight to the herd. Hala was going to warn them before Soto went too far and killed someone.

"I can't let that happen!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily. "They have to know."

Hala continued until she arrived on the other side of the mountain, spotting a young female mammoth talking to a mole hog near a river. She was about to walk out, but was stopped when she noticed another saberess nearby.

She was a silver and white one, and she was watching the mammoth and mole hog closely, not even in a pouncing position. But what struck Hala the strangest was the smile on her features and the laughter emanating from her mouth. It seemed that they were all friends. Hala was actually impressed. She had heard of the orange saber who betrayed her love and joined a herd that he aided.

_Maybe they are from that herd._ Hala thought curiously.

The brown saberess slowly emerged from the shadows, catching the attention of the mammoth, mole hog, saberess, and two opossums she hadn't noticed before. All but the saberess were scared at the sight of her.

"Hello," Hala greeted timidly.

The other saberess growled lowly. "Who are you?" she asked menacingly.

"My name is Hala," she said boldly. "I came to warn you."

The mammoth looked confusedly at the saberess. Hala didn't know what to make of the odd group. They seemed to have a special connection.

"I don't know Peaches," the saberess finally said. "Go with Louis to find your mother. Crash, Eddie and I will stay her and watch her."

Peaches nodded. "I'll be back soon Aunt Shira." With that, Peaches grabbed Louis with her trunk and walked off.

Hala looked back at the saberess she guessed was Shira. "Please believe me," Hala pleaded as casually and calmly as she could manage. "You are in danger. My mate is going to hurt your friends. You need to be ready. His spies are on their way now."

Shira growled a warning to Hala. "Why should I believe you?"

"Yeah!" one opossum chimed in. "Why should we?"

The other opossum growled fiercely. Hala wondered how threatening they really were. She never got the chance to find out when an orange saber pounced out of the bushes and in front of her. He had a slightly darker coat than Soto, but had green eyes of a similar shade. They just seemed sharper. The saber was also slimmer, more fit for speed. He sniffed her carefully, a deep scowl appearing on his features.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a slow, threatening tone. "What do you want? And what is this about my herd being in danger?" He had a low groan emanating from his throat. It was clear he didn't have any patience with her. But one question took her by surprise: "Why do you have _his_ scent all over you?"

Hala froze, her mind going blank. "My name is Hala," she almost squeaked out. "My mate i—"

"Who's your mate?" the saber snapped.

Hala was trembling, almost wishing her love was there now. She was about to speak when the saber that threatening was taken down. She looked to where he landed, finding Soto ready to slash his throat open.

The saber was growling more fiercely and was in slight shock. "Soto?!" It did sound more like a question.

"Hello Diego." Soto smirked evilly. "Long time no kill."

"Soto! Don't!" she screamed. "You don't need to do this!"

"Not when he threatened you," Soto answered without turning around. "I'm glad I made sure Zeke was watching over you. You are one of the only two treasures I never want to lose."

Diego was clearly confused. "Treasure? And you still have the old pack?" He was clearly not surprised about the pack. "You're more pathetic than I remember."

"Go Diego!" the opossums shouted from a nearby tree.

Shira was already by Diego's side. "You're not fighting without me Diego."

Soto laughed. "You got a girl to do your fighting now? And you said I'm pathetic. She's barely a kitten!"

Diego roared and pounced, pinning Soto against a tree. "Don't make fun of my mate!" he threatened. "I took you down once. I can do it again."

Soto threw him off and lunged. Claws slashed, sabers roared, the fight raged and echoed through the island. Nothing could stop the battle that was meant to be.

* * *

**That was interestingly quick... Wait to see the next Chapter! (as soon as I can write it up!) Favorite for epic revenge!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whoa! I never thought I'd reach 2,626 views ib only 6 days... Thanks so much everyone. I've just been typing a new chapter after every upload too! I love new and random timed ideas. BTW, I kinda lied. Rudy wasn't as important as the kids will be.**

**Responses!  
**

**MusicRocks807: Yeah, it's kinda crazy. This chapter has more about the fight!  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: I wanted a sweet reunion and someone to recognize him. Shira was just an extra bit. Buck. Is. Awesome! And the fight continues!  
**

**Idontcaaare: Here it is!  
**

**Chapter E-LE-VEN! (couldn't resist!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Rudy roared uncomfortably in the distance. Even from his tree home deep in the jungle, the adventurous little weasel knew something was wrong. He set off to find the baryonyx.

"What's wrong mate?" Buck muttered warily as he swung through the trees.

Big Momma was out walking with her kids when Buck soared overhead. She let out a warning roar to him. Buck got the message on the spot and gave a thumbs up, continuing on to find his long time rival.

Buck finally landed at the mouth of the cave leading to the above world. Rudy's unsettling roar echoed from within it. Something was definitely off.

"Rudy!" Buck called tauntingly. "I think it's time for another showdown mate!"

Quiet. Unsettling and disturbing quiet. Along with the rest of Dino World.

Buck contemplated this, putting on his thinking face. "This is the strangest thing. It's never quiet down 'ere!" He looked back at the cave. "Those mammals must be up ta something if even Rudy's gone silent. I better get Big Momma and the kids."

* * *

Manny heard the angry saber roars echo across the island. He knew right away it had begun and quickly went to aid his old friend. Ellie saw him leave and followed, Peaches close behind. Neither of the female mammoths knew about Manny's past with Sid and Diego. They only knew that the three were hiding something important.

Manny was fast in his worry and ran too far ahead for his family to keep pace. He rounded the last corner of the forest and found Diego going head-to-head with none other than Soto himself.

The mammoth scowled and charged at the enemy, knocking Soto into a nearby rock. Soto was in a daze, giving Diego time to explain.

"He came out of nowhere," the saber explained, getting up from his latest blow to the side. "That saberess said she was warning us about an attack and I wasn't listening. She had _his_ scent all over her."

"Guess he's back for another round then," Manny suggested as Soto righted himself and growled angrily.

"I'm not leaving until you're all gone forever!" he yelled, his voice heavy with venom and revenge. "And nothing will stop me."

Soto charged Manny, slicing a cut in his trunk. Manny trumpeted in pain and used his tusks to block another blow. Diego pounced, cutting Soto off. The two sabers went at it again, Diego receiving many cuts and bruises on his sides, face and legs. Shira could hardly bear to watch the horror her mate was enduring. But she also didn't know how to help him and Manny. Soto had just attacked with another flurry of clawing at the mammoth as Ellie and Peaches turned the corner. Manny was trying to swipe the saber away with his trunk, missing nearly every time.

"Dad!" Peaches screamed in a panic.

Manny caught her out of the corner of his eye just as Sot froze in mid-hit. Diego stayed behind Soto, waiting to strike at any time.

Soto chuckled. "Started a family in my absence I see," he taunted. He scratched the trunk again, a trickle of blood trailing to the ground.

"Manny!" Ellie shrieked in terror.

Diego saw his chance and pounced onto his enemy's back, sinking his claws into the flesh. Shira finally found an opening and joined the fight, slashing at Soto's legs as Soto tried to shake off Diego. Diego hung on like his life depended on it, which it kinda did. As Diego was thrashed around, Manny went in and bashed his trunk against Soto. Diego jumped the second of the impact, grabbing onto Manny's tusk and slowly lowering himself to the ground. Shira ran to her mate's side, nuzzling his shoulder gently.

"Are you okay softie?" she asked concerned.

Diego groaned in pain, barely able to stand. "I've been through worse," he said lightheartedly. Shira grinned thankfully.

Manny was still trying to hold Soto down, but the pack and crew had finally arrived and attacked the mammoth. Manny didn't stand a chance. Shira and Diego—no matter how injured he was—jumped in to help. Ellie joined in as well, Manny not even reacting to her decision. The fight went on for a while, Crash and Eddie trying to trip members of the crew.

Peaches stood clear with Louis and Sid. The young mammoth watched in horror as her parents, uncles and aunt were beat in front of her. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Peach!" a voice said from behind.

Peaches spun around to find the girls and Ethan rushing toward her. "What are you guys doing?" she asked frantically. "It isn't safe!"

Ethan charged past her, the girls halting next to Peaches. "What is wrong with him?" Peaches yelled.

"He wanted to help?" Steffie answered with a shrug.

"We couldn't stop him," Meghan added.

Katie was frozen, staring at the chaos. "Glad I'm not a part of this," she muttered.

No one criticized her this time. They all felt the same. Peaches was close to tears as she had no advantage against the crew of former pirates and pack of sabers. She didn't even know what this was about!

A sudden roar caught everyone's attention. The herd recognized the roar in an instant, but the crew and pack became confused. The roar sounded again as a yell echoed through the forest.

"YEE-HAW! Forward reptiles!"

Diego grinned and faced Manny. Both had the same thought: Buck was back. Crash and Eddie cheered on their idol when Big Momma charged through the brush, Buck riding on her head. Egbert, Shelly and Yoko appeared next to Sid. The sloth was almost in shock at their appearance, but focused on the fight as Soto roared in annoyance.

"What is with the dinosaurs?!" he screamed. "They're _extinct_!"

Diego and Manny smirked at him. "Not in our world Soto," Diego mocked. "Meet Big Momma and Buck." Another, much louder, roar sounded. "And Rudy."

The large Baryonyx appeared on a high ledge on the mountain behind everyone. The herd backed off a bit, even Ethan moved out of the way.

"How did we miss _that_?" Shira asked in surprise.

"Doesn't matter," Ellie replied. "Just move, now!"

Rudy jumped down from his perch, watching Buck's every move as the weasel eyed who the current enemy was. Buck spotted Soto and pointed his tooth-knife in his direction.

"Aye mate!" he called to the angry saber. "You bothering these mammals?"

Soto growled angrily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, why don't ya pop off before I send my friend 'ere after ya?" Buck eyed the saber, noting that he only growled more fiercely.

"Your dinos don't scare me weasel!" he challenged. "Nothing can!"

Rudy roared even louder and leaned in close to Soto, breathing down his neck. Soto didn't even flinch. The saber had cheated death already and lead both a pack and pirate crew on his revenge filled quest. The baryonyx was nothing to him.

"Well then," Buck said, surprised. "Guess I'll have ta show ya it's done in Dino World."

Rudy took that as his chance and grabbed Soto's tail. The saber only smirked as he was tossed into the air. With a growl even more fierce than before, he re-angled himself and landed on Rudy's snout, scratching the baryonyx in the eye. Rudy tossed his head back in pain, throwing the saber onto the ledge the dino came from. Soto still had his smirk on.

"What now?" Manny asked, facing Diego.

Both had a look of pure defeat. Sid walked to their side and the three friends braced themselves as Soto prepared to lunge at them. The three knew they would end it how they started it: together. Soto pounced and…

* * *

**I'm starting love cliff hangars. Next chapter will be key to something else that is a key to a key. Hey look! A key! . . . . . . What?**

**Chapter 12 is in the inner mechanisms of my mind... Oops, wrong fandom. 12 in the works! Man these chapters are getting longer!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is a bit long, but finished. It kinda doesn't make sense after a while(sorry in advance!)**

**Responses!  
**

**TaylenC: It's a matter of what changes him, not him just turning around like "Guess what everyone? I'm nice now!" It does take time as well.  
**

**Also, I'm sorry this seems so short. I have no more funny to think of either! But enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Soto lunged at his enemies, Manny, Diego and Sid bracing themselves.

Just before Soto could even get a foot away, Egbert and Yoko tackled the saber! The three friends were in shock. Even the herd, pack and crew were surprised. Buck whooped and hollered while Big Momma roared in pride. The herd readied to attack the pack and crew, but Nalek appeared in the middle. Egbert and Yoko stopped pinning Soto and the saber stood, watching his step-son closely. Rudy was nearby Big Momma, still holding his hurt eye.

"Nalek?" he questioned calmly. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done in the first place," Nalek answered boldly. "I'm going to stop this. Father, stop all of this fighting now."

The crew and herd were taken aback.

"You have a son?" Diego shouted, his eyes wide with more than just surprise. "How?"

Soto growled a warning, but Nalek cut him off as Roshan ran into the clearing with his spear ready. Nalek stiffened slightly at the sight of the human, but continued like he wasn't there at all. Hala stood off to the side, still in the same place as when the fight started.

"This has gone on for too long," Nalek stated. "I have seen my step-father's wrath about these three for as long as I can remember. My mother and I had to endure it for years. I was only a cub when I first saw him. He hid most of his anger, but never let go. He may be a saber driven by revenge, but he is the only father I will ever know."

Peaches walked forward, her eyes solely on Nalek. She listened to his every word closely, remembering what her own father had been put through a year ago because of Captain Gutt wanting revenge. Manny was nearly killed by the giant monkey's own wrath. It was lucky he survived at all.

"He's right," she said aloud, barely hearing herself as she received stares from everyone. "My father was nearly killed last year because of Gutt's revenge. This is just ten times deeper, but it shouldn't be anymore."

Nalek grinned at her. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

Peaches smiled and looked at her father, seeing a panicked look. "Dad," she said. "Please stop this. I don't want to nearly lose you again."

Nalek turned to Soto. "For me and mom, end this."

Soto misunderstood him as he kicked away the baby T-Rexes and lunged at Diego, pinning him against a large rock, paws crushing Diego's throat. Straining to breathe, he tried to push him off, still too weak and injured to move.

"NO!" Shira screamed in fright. "Get off of him!"

She tried to move him, but Nalek was quicker, pinning Soto on the ground. "Not what I meant!" he growled at him and faced where Diego had collapsed.

Diego was barely breathing now as he just laid there, not moving. Shira gently nuzzled his cut cheek, trying to get her mate's attention. Manny and Sid looked on in horror as their long time friend was taken down and was now close to death. The scene replayed in Manny's memory: Diego jumped in front Manny as Soto lunged, getting a bad slash on his side. The mammoth owed his friend much, even for protecting Ellie when she gave birth to Peaches while he was fending off a hoard of raptors.

Diego suddenly gave a small groan. Shira smiled happily, a tear trailing down her cheek. Ellie let out a breath while Crash, Eddie and Sid all wiped away tears. Peaches moved closer to her uncle, but stopped near Nalek.

"I thought you were gone forever," Shira said quietly.

A light smirk graced Diego's lips. "Do you think I would leave before meeting the cubs?"

Shira nuzzled him carefully while everyone gawked. Peaches was wide-eyed and glared at Soto. The older saber cringed at her glare.

"Don't you even think about hurting my family again!" she threatening.

Big Momma moved in behind her, snarling dangerously at Soto. The pinned saber trembled. Nalek stepped off of his step-father.

"Don't even think about attacking again," the teen saber warned. He turned to Peaches. "I'm sorry about all of this. Do you think we could just forget it ever happened?"

The teen mammoth smiled. "Not a problem!" she replied, holding out her trunk. "My name's Peaches."

"Nalek," he replied, taking the trunk and shaking it. "Can I meet your, erm, herd?"

Peaches laughed. "We're weird that way. But we're still a family. Come on, I'll introduce ya." The mammoth led the saber to her parents.

Diego was just beginning to lay on his stomach when Shira laid next to him, snuggling close to his side while trying not hurt him. Buck was now on the ground, standing a few feet away from Louis and Sid. The saber of the herd looked up.

He scowled slightly. "So you're Soto's kid?" The others looked up.

Nalek gulped. "Step-son actually. I met Soto when I was still a cub. Mother found him when he was nearly dead. She nursed him back to health. I guess he really never got over how much he hated you guys."

"We thought he was dead," Manny said, finally clearing the air.

Roshan shifted from foot to foot. "I remember when Diego nearly died the first time," he added. I was really young, but remember it clearly."

Nalek looked at the human, puzzled. "You can understand us?"

"Long story," he answered. "The point is, Diego was almost killed by Soto when he tried to get revenge on my father for killing more than half his pack nearly fifteen years ago. I was part of that revenge."

The young saber stared at Roshan in wonder. "My father used you?"

Rudy roared behind them. Everyone turned to find Soto pinned beneath his foot, struggling under the weight.

"Get off you stupid fossil!" Soto snarled.

"Aye mate!" Buck called, catching the trapped saber's attention. "Rudy's not taking much of a liking ta ya. Might wanna stay still."

Soto froze. Nalek smirked at his father. "I'd listen if I were you Dad," Nalek agreed.

Diego smirked. "At least he's not evil like you," he taunted.

Shira caressed her mate's sore shoulder, licking his wounds clean. She stopped and faced him. "You think it's okay?" she asked unexpectedly.

Diego grinned. "Of course it is. There is no way I'd miss this." He nuzzled her lovingly.

Ellie and Manny gawked at them. Sid was ready to pass out. Crash and Eddie were staring at the two in disbelief. Peaches squealed, catching her aunt and uncle's attention.

"Yes! I knew you two were closer than usual!" Peaches was nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Nalek chuckled. "I guess the weird herd is growing?"

Sid suddenly cheered excitedly as well. "Kids!" The T-Rex kids roared and swarmed Sid with a hug. Of course, after a year they were now twice his size. "You've grown sho much! I mished you guysh sho much. You two Big Momma."

Big Momma smiled and gave Sid a big, slobbery lick. A low loving growl sounded deep in her throat. Sid hugged her snout.

"You too," he replied sweetly. The kids joined the hug.

Crash and Eddie were now sitting on Ellie's tusks, Manny standing right next to his mate. Louis was sitting on Peaches' topknot—she picked him up during Sid's sweet reunion. Roshan knelt next to Diego and Shira, rubbing a bit of berry juice on Diego's wounds. Buck was next to Rudy and leaning on his knife, which was stabbed into the ground.

Nalek, however, was now next to his mother. Hala was now wondering what to do with Soto. She thought he had changed. She was apparently wrong.

"Mom," Nalek tried. The brown saberess looked up. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

Hala gave a tiny grin. "I hope so my son. But Soto will be on a long trail to recovery after this. I just hope he forgets about this whole revenge thing."

Ethan walked up beside Peaches. He had received a few bruises and cuts from fighting Squint. Peaches sighed, looking at him.

"Thank you."

Ethan looked at her. "For what?"

"For helping my dad when he didn't ask," she answered. "It means a lot."

"No prob." Ethan smiled.

Peaches looked over at Nalek. "But sometimes, a little more care fills up more than just a helping paw."

The cool mammoth saw where she was looking. "You have a lot in common with him."

"Yeah," Peaches said sadly. "He's just one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. But we're from entirely different worlds. He probably wouldn't want to be my friend."

"Try it," Ethan said coolly. "You don't know until ya do."

Peaches gave her friend a thankful grin and, after Louis climbed down from her topknot, she made her way over to Nalek. The teen saber grinned when he saw her coming his way. Hala glanced up, seeing the young female mammoth.

"Mom," Nalek said when Peaches finally reached them. "This is Peaches. Peaches, I would you to meet my mother, Hala."

Peaches smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Hala smiled back. "And you too Peaches."

* * *

**Rudy was the challenge. Roshan was small in this. Sid was sweet. Now you know what Shira said, in case you forgot. *glaring at those who forgot* Reread if you did.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So here's what happened: School. Projects.**

**Yup, that's the truth. Finals are in a week and I want to get as much of this story done as I can. Chapter 14 will be exciting! Trust me. And thanks for the 3,200+ views! I love the support y****ou guys are giving me!**

**Responses!  
**

**MusicRocks807: Told ya it wasn't the last! And you get to meet someone new!  
**

**TaylenC: I'm still debating that idea. You'll see why soon enough.  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: The next chapter of their lives of course!  
**

**Now for the main event . . . . Chapter 13!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Two months has passed since Soto's backfired attack, and peace has rested itself on the island. Buck and the dinos decided to stay, only leaving in the winter. Rudy was surprisingly accepting of the whole idea. Soto himself was placed in a roomy tree-cell, much like Shira's a year earlier. Rudy even kept watch over him. The pack decided to join the crew on the seas. They figured more adventure would be better than nothing. Nalek and Hala stayed with the herd, finding more than just a few new friends in them.

"Aye Lass!" Buck called from the high branches.

"Hey Buck," Peaches finally answered from her spot on the tree branch in the midmorning sun.

Buck gave her a confused look, arching a brow. "That's quite unusual. Why do ya sleep like that lass?"

Peaches smiled, the same as her father, and chuckled. "My family is half-opossum on my mom's side. You knew my mom before I was born. Didn't you see her sleep like this?"

"Nope," Buck answered plainly. "Never saw your mum sleep like that. She was pregnant with you at the time, and I only knew the mammals for a few days."

The teen mammoth became confused, tilting her head at the weasel. "I thought I was born in the Ice Age."

Buck chuckled as he hung from a branch closer to her eye level. "I remember seeing Ellie hold you in her trunk after I saved Sid from falling into Lava Falls. You were the first baby mammal I'd seen in years. An adorable one at that."

"So, I was born in Dino World?" Peaches concluded as she climbed to the ground. Buck nodded affirmatively. "Did not see that coming," Peaches commented. "Not by a long shot."

"Hey Peaches!" Louis called as he rode on Nalek's back over to her.

"Hi Louis. What's up?" Peaches was now facing her two friends.

Louis had a wide grin on his face and Nalek just showed excitement. "Shira!" they shouted in unison. It took less than the blink of an eye for Peaches to smile and charge for the saber cave. Buck hopped onto Nalek, joining them.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked curiously.

"Shira's in labor!" Louis exclaimed excitedly.

Buck's eyes brightened. "Then let's go mates!" The weasel jumped from Nalek's back into the trees, grabbing a vine and swinging through the thick brush.

* * *

"Diego better calm down before I hit him with my trunk!" Ellie warned from inside the cave where Shira was with Hala.

Diego had been pacing back and forth, muttering inaudibly about Shira. Everyone could see the obviously visible worry in the saber's demeanor. Manny could definitely relate. Crash and Eddie snickered from the trees. Sid stood with his dino family next to some big boulders. Big Momma rested close to her favorite sloth while the kids were playing around, growling at each other. When Peaches, Louis, Buck and Nalek arrived, Ethan and his gang had just gotten there as well.

"Dad!" Peaches called. "Did we miss anything?"

Manny had to do a double take, remembering that Nalek and his mother were now part of the herd. "Nothing yet. Diego's just being a pain."

The orange saber sent a glare at his friend and went back to worrying. "I'm just on edge right now. What if Shira's in pain? What if I'm not a good father? What if I can't protect them? What if—"

Buck landed in front of him and slugged his jaw. Everyone, including Diego, stared at the weasel. Buck was now holding his paw while Diego rubbed his own jaw.

"That bloody hurt mate!" he exclaimed. "Did ya eat rocks for breakfast or something?"

Diego was still in a daze while the herd just laughed at him. Big Momma just smirked in amusement as the kids snickered with the opossum brothers.

"You're worse than Manny was!" Eddie piped up.

Crash scratched his head. "I thought Manny was worse."

The brothers thought about it until Buck rolled his eyes and answered. "Both are equally bad. But the mammoth had to fight off a pack of raptors during that."

"Oh!" both opossums exclaimed.

"And I slapped you instead of Manny," Eddie pointed out.

Crash scowled and crossed his arms on his chest. "And I've never forgiven you for it."

Nalek's brow arched in confusion. "I'm not even going to ask."

Granny suddenly came hobbling from around the corner. "Anyone seen Precious?"

The herd groaned, even the dinos!

"Precioush isn't here Granny!" Sid exclaimed.

Manny had come to believe Granny was much worse than Sid himself. Turned out to be true. The last year was the most annoying in the herd's fifteen year history. Even Sid was a bit sick of his grandmother being around. When they did get peace from her, Precious had swallowed her for a swim. She usually came back within a week. The herd loved the quiet.

Peaches rolled her eyes and looked at her uncle saber. "How long did you guys hide the news from us anyway?"

Diego was surprised by the question. "She told me just before the whole thing with Soto. Like two days before. I'm sure she hid it a lot longer."

"Explains why she was sick that one time," Manny reminded everyone.

Nalek sat on his haunches as everyone chatted about the saber couple in question. He was beginning to feel out of place. His step-father had sought revenge on his friend's dad and two friends. Diego was more worthy of the ferocious saber-tooth title than Soto, even if he was part of a herd.

"If only Dad could see that," Nalek muttered to himself. Louis and Buck overheard the teen saber and moved closer to find him sulking. "Maybe I should just leave. They're better off without me anyway. Even Peaches," he said with a sigh.

Louis was taken aback. "You want to leave?" he asked the saber.

Nalek nearly jumped. "What's it to ya?" he criticized.

"You're thinking ya ain't worth anything, right mate?" Buck pointed out. Nalek slowly nodded, realizing where he was going. "Then why don't ya tell her that? The lass won't mind, but she 'ill be heartbroken if ya pop off without a reason."

Nalek sighed heavily. "It's not just that I don't belong."

The mole hog caught on quickly. "You like her, don't you?" A pained look on the young saber answered the question. "I liked Peaches for a while. She's quite the adventurer."

"Just like her mum and pop," Buck added.

"But she always has time for her friends," Louis continued.

The saber looked at Louis. "I don't really know if I do like her. She's just so incredible, standing up to my father when I did. Her courage and family are what we have in common."

"You're both part of the same herd as well!" Buck pointed out. "She jus' needs ta know 'bout your thoughts mate."

Nalek felt a bit better. "Thanks guys. I'll talk to her."

Before the teen saber could move, Ellie came walking out of the cave. "Congratulations Diego. You have triplets."

Diego had wide eyes, a wide smile, and was speechless. Shelly bit the orange saber's tail, bringing him back to reality with a loud roar. He stopped and rushed into the cave.

"Shira!" His call echoed for a moment before the herd followed him in.

Shira was resting not far inside the cave, three newborn saber cubs nestled beside her. He quickly noticed the colors on them. One was silver and white with dark stripes like Shira. Another was orange with white stripes. The last was a complete mix of orange, silver and white fur. Diego grinned in pride as he nuzzled Shira's cheek. The saberess blinked tiredly. She moved her head to where she could gaze happily into her mate's eyes.

"No more danger," Shira muttered. Then she repositioned herself so Diego could snuggle in close.

The new father stared lovingly at his new children. Crash and Eddie finally appeared, followed by Peaches and Louis. Nalek found his mother, sitting next to her as Manny, Ellie and Buck walked in. Sid and Big Momma waited outside with the kids.

Hala sighed. "She's a tough one," she commented.

"That's why I love her," Diego purred as he licked his mate's cheek.

Shira purred in response. "Two girls and one boy," she finally said.

A thud echoed through the cave and everyone turned around to find Peaches outcold on the floor between Louis and Nalek.

* * *

**I wonder why Peaches fainted... *shrugs* We'll see. But I do see romance occurring!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Finished Ch 14! More twists. More drama. I never said the story was over.**

**No responses this time. But thanks for the 3,230+ views!  
**

**Now for Chapter 14!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Great. More competition," Soto muttered from the confines of his cell.

Rudy growled fiercely at the saber, watching his every move. How the feared baryonyx agreed to this, no one will ever know, not even his weasel of a rival. But while Rudy stayed put, a saber-toothed squirrel appeared with a nut, stopping and hugging it. The dino was nearly disgusted at the action. Soto arched a brow in surprise. The squirrel snarled at Soto and Rudy, moving the nut out of their views.

"What do you want?" Soto growled in annoyance.

Scrat glared at the two as he held his nut tightly. When Oscar came running through the brush, Scrat scurried off, not wanting his nut to be taken away by anyone. Oscar ignored the squirrel, looking at Soto. A small scowl was on his face.

"Pack's been lost without a leader," Oscar explained quickly. "Crew decided you should be it. How do I get you out?"

Soto gestured to the baryonyx. Oscar looked up and huffed out a breath.

"Isn't that just great!" he muttered, now annoyed. "This is the _last_ time I do what they want." With that, Oscar charged toward the baryonyx.

"Why did I have to wait two months?" Soto growled.

Oscar dodged a foot and some teeth. "Not my fault. They wanted to come back for you anyway. No one ever agrees anymore." Rudy nearly cut Oscar in half.

"This is gonna take a while," Oscar muttered.

* * *

"Peaches?" Nalek tried. "You okay?" The teen saber nudged her trunk carefully.

Peaches had passed out only minutes ago, leaving the herd in a daze. Even Big Momma was worried about the young mammoth's well-being. The mammal in question was now being checked on at all angles by Buck as he was looking at her feet, trunk, eyes, and even her tail a few times. Manny did not approve either way.

"Was it the shock of the news?" Ellie asked worriedly as she stood next to her daughter, brushing a trunk through Peaches' topknot and bangs.

Manny's face was neutral. "I'm not sure."

Nalek stiffened as he noticed something behind her tusk. The teen saber moved closer, sniffing the object. The object appeared to be a small, thin spike, sticking out from the young mammoth's fur hide.

Nalek's face fell, his ears flat against his head. "Oh no."

Manny moved closer. "Oh no what?"

"This is a slow-acting poison weapon," Nalek said painfully. "Most humans use it to silently kill their prey, but his isn't a human one." He looked back at Peaches. "It's from another animal."

Diego, Buck and Manny followed Nalek out of the cave and through the forest to the shore. Nalek quickly recognized the pirate's ice ship.

"There!" He pointed his paw out at the sea.

Diego roared in anguish. "SOTO!"

A mocking laugh sounded in the distance. "You lose Diego!"

Manny was ready to rip the saber apart for what he did. Peaches was now hurt because of the evil Soto never regretted. Nalek was crushed. His step-father truly hadn't changed. Buck was stuck wondering though…

"Rudy!" Buck shouted as he rushed back through the forest.

Manny and Diego followed after the weasel, Nalek frozen at the island's shore. He stared after the ship Soto was on, wishing this wasn't true, that it was all a horrible nightmare that he would wake up and nothing had changed from that morning. But it wasn't.

"Dad," Nalek whispered into the wind. "Why?" He became angrier by the moment. "Why! Why did you do it?! Why wouldn't you just forget! You're killing her! _Killing her!_" Tears were now streaming down Nalek's cheeks, drenching his fur as he watched the ice ship disappear. He was screaming in frustration at Soto.

Soto heard his step-son's frustrated screams. "It had to be done."

"Rudy!" Buck yelled frantically as he swung faster than ever through the trees toward Soto's cell.

Manny was just as frantic to reach Rudy. The baryonyx was the toughest creature in the world. Nothing could stop him! Buck only had a friendly rivalry with him, not really hurting the mighty dino. The herd faced him once, fearful of him. He was fine after the massive fall caused by Big Momma. This was bad if they didn't hear him roar a warning.

"Come on Rudy!" Buck yelled, becoming more frantic as he moved closer. "This isn't funny mate!"

"Buck!" Diego called from behind. "I'm sure he's fine. There isn't anything that could stop that stubborn dino."

Buck wasn't listening as he had frozen on a tree branch. Manny moved closer to find more than just terror in the weasel's eyes. The mammoth faced where the cell was and found the baryonyx.

"No," Manny breathed out heavily.

Diego stopped next to Manny, following their gaze. "This is isn't good."

* * *

Ellie and Shira faced the cave opening at the sound of Diego's angry roar. Shira was instantly worried for her mate. Louis, Crash and Eddie had left the cave to find Roshan. Ellie stayed next to her daughter, watching her closely for anything. Shira stayed snuggled next to her newborn cubs. Big Momma had moved closer to the cave. Egbert and Yoko stood watch just outside while Shelly was in the cave, trying her best to keep Peaches company. Hala stayed by Shira, making sure she and the cubs were comfortable.

"Have you thought about names?" Ellie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Shira nuzzled her cubs, licking one of the girls. "I promised myself I wouldn't start without Diego. But I think we could throw ideas back and forth for now." The saberess' voice was shaky.

Ellie thought for a minute. "Delia, for the silver and orange girl."

The new mother considered it and looked at her completely mixed daughter. "Delia. It's perfect for her. For her fully orange sister, how about Ginnie?"

Ellie grinned. "Sounds just right."

A groaned sounded from the floor. "Ow…"

"Peaches, sweetheart, don't move," Ellie said softly. "Stay still. Your father will back soon. I promise. Roshan is on his way."

"What happened?" Peaches asked groggily, her eyes wandering and far away.

"Just relax," Ellie cooed to her daughter. "Everything will be fine."

Peaches relaxed, but her breathing was becoming ragged and sharp. Ellie became more worried with every second. Shira understood that pain instantly. The saberess worried for what Diego would find, hoping and praying his was safe.

"I hope they hurry," Hala commented. "I hope nothing went wrong."

"We can only hope," Ellie said truthfully.

Shelly let out a few squeaks to her mother. Big Momma growled reassuringly to her daughter. The young female T-Rex nuzzled against Peaches, hoping her "cousin" and friend would be okay. Egbert and Yoko roared from outside. Ellie, being the only available one, rushed to the cave opening.

"Roshan!"

Egbert and Yoko backed off. Eddie and Crash were leading Roshan, Louis following underground. When the mole hog popped out, he looked at Ellie.

"He said he can help," Louis said with a hopeful smile.

Roshan looked Peaches over, finding the spike. "I have to find the right berries for this if I am going to take it out. Hala, I am going to need your help. Louis will stay here and Crash and Eddie aren't fit for this job."

"Why not?" Hala asked curiously.

"Because I have to find poison berries," Roshan explained calmly. "They will react with this poison, stopping it in its tracks. But we have to hurry."

Hala and Roshan ran out of the cave to find the dangerous fruit. Peaches groaned in pain as the last of the herd waited. Louis sat by his mammoth friend's head, trying to comfort her. Crash and Eddie sat on Ellie's tusks, just like always. Crash was more worried than ever, taking off again out of the cave. No one, not even Eddie, noticed he had left. Crash moved as fast as he could to where he wanted to go.

* * *

_**POISON?**_** That doesn't sound good... And I made up a medical procedure for poison. (SUE ME!) But what happened to Rudy? Will the last cub get a name? Will Nalek leave the herd? Will Peaches survive? What's up with Crash?**

**Stay tuned to know!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Reveal time for Hala! Later in the chapter. A bit more of a twist for later chapters. Another reveal with someone else though... GUESS WHO!  
**

**Anywho's, Finals are gettin closer... Torture is closing in... But thanks for all the support this last week!**

**Responses!  
**

**TaylenC: Here it is!  
**

**MusicRocks807: I made up the procedure (kinda). But I don't have a name for the berries..  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: Yup. Crash is acting weird.  
**

**Idontcaaare: I think it's now...3,560 and something. You're helping. Thanks!  
**

**Sidenote: Silver & white male cub still needs a name. Suggestions are welcome!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Trish!" Crash called in a panic.

The oldest of the two opossums was running through the forest, looking for someone specific. He was worried about his niece and knew his friend could help them.

"Trish!" Crash tried again. "Please! I need your help!"

A groan sounded from a nearby tree, stopping Crash in his tacks. "Keep it down will ya? I thought you said you guys were nocturnal."

The figure slid out of a tree burrow and up to Crash, slithering groggily. She was a beautiful shade of emerald green mixed with patches of gold in a diamond pattern on her back, a lighter green on her belly. Crash grinned, thankful she was home.

"I need your help," he repeated.

"I figured," Trish answered as she tried to rub away a migraine with her tail. "Just take me to the problem already."

Crash smiled and bounded off, Trish hot on his heels. Trish is a snake, but is still very different. She doesn't hiss, _at all_. It made her an outcast. At least, until she met Crash. At first glance, Trish saw him as a fresh snack, but then she noticed he was taunting a saber. Immediately, she thought he was dead anyway. She was surprised at seeing the saber only joked back with a devious smirk. Crash had actually landed right next to her after the saber launched him through the trees.

That was only a few weeks after the herd came to the island. Now, Trish and Crash were close friends. Eddie didn't even know about the snake. But that would change today…

* * *

Roshan and Hala had finally found the right berries, picking them carefully. Fortunately, Roshan was quick to mention that the berries were poisonous to the touch, perfect for the job. With human and saberess working together, there were more than enough berries to help Peaches recover from the attack.

"We have to hurry back," Roshan announced once they had gathered enough. "Peaches needs these now."

Hala nodded, following Roshan back to the cave with a sack full of poisonous poison-blocking berries.

* * *

"Rudy…"

Buck's world fell apart when he saw the white baryonyx lying there, growling in pain. "First Piña leaves me for that piece of br-broccoli, and now my rival is injured! Soto is goin' ta pay for this."

Diego was distracted at the mention of Buck's pineapple wife. "Piña _left_ you?" He always did have a small connection with the insane weasel when it came to being tied down and wanting to be free.

"Not important mate," Buck reminded as he began to lick the dirt and then spit it out again. "Rudy was watching Soto and was attacked, brutally. Looks like a few deep gashes. The attacker freed Soto and they popped off to the ship. Trail's gone too cold ta know who."

Manny cringed at the thought of Rudy dying. He was gaining a soft spot for the overprotective yet competitive dino. The mammoth suddenly realized something. "They had this planned out."

Diego and Buck stared behind him. "More than just that Manny," Diego said.

Manny soon noticed Nalek slowly walking toward them, his eyes bloodshot from crying. A few tears still slipped from the teen saber's eyes at different points.

"He j-just left m-me," Nalek sobbed silently. "And m-my m-m-mother."

The three adult males looked sympathetically at the teen. It was obvious he didn't have a clue about his step-father's true intentions this whole time.

"Nalek," Manny tried. The teen saber lifted his head, revealing more pain than mammoth himself could ever experience. "Soto isn't going to change anytime soon." As much as Manny hated the old saber, it pained him to tell the teen that truth.

Nalek sat on his haunches, head low and body quivering with sobs. During the emotional wreck, Rudy shifted his head to face the young saber, worrying Buck a great deal.

* * *

Yoko had moved inside the cave, leaving his brother with Big Momma. Ellie was more than happy to allow the young T-Rexes inside. Shira growled a warning at them, remembering the way they acted when they hatched—Diego told her as a head's up. Shelly was still next to her "cousin" to comfort her. Louis had walked outside with Sid to keep watch for Roshan.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Louis asked Sid out of the blue.

The sloth was sitting with Egbert nearby. "I'm sure Roshan will make it back in time," he reassured. "He's alwaysh been reliable."

Egbert chirped in agreement, even for knowing the human for only two months.

Louis seemed unfazed. "I hope he hurries."

"Don't worry Louis," Ellie said cheerfully from the cave opening. "If I know anything about Roshan, it's that Manny trusts him more than anything. Even Sid!" She grinned reassuringly at the mole hog while Sid glared.

Shira sighed from inside the cave. Her cubs have already fallen asleep. The small male remained unnamed as he snuggled in between his mother's paws, against her chest. Delia and Ginnie snuggled close to each other against Shira's belly, making little whimpering sounds. Shira caressed them with her gentle licks.

"Diego, Manny, Buck and Nalek aren't back yet," Eddie said when he came back in from another scouting. "Crash disappeared too."

Peaches breathing became more ragged. "Where's…Nalek?" she struggled.

Ellie just now noticed this. Peaches and Nalek had spent a considerable amount of time together after Soto's first attack. The adult mammoth had assumed something between them, but shrugged it off. Now it was more than clear as ice that something was going on.

"He's with your father, Diego and Buck," Ellie answered her daughter. "They'll be back soon. I promise." She brushed her trunk through Peaches' bangs.

The teen mammoth drew a sharp breath and cringed. "It, hurts, so, much," she gasped.

Shelly nuzzled Peaches' trunk the best she could, chirping and growling worriedly. Big Momma worried even more for her "niece" as well. She leaned closer and gave a caressing lick to Peaches, letting out a comforting growl that sounded more like that of a saber's purr. Shira found it so sweet that such a killer could become so caring for her family. She had somewhat of a connection with the mother tyrannosaurus like that. The saberess was once a pirate after all.

"Wait!" Ellie exclaimed, looking at Eddie. "Did you say Crash disappeared?"

Eddie nodded. "And we usually go everywhere together!"

The younger opossum was clearly in a panic. Ellie chose to stay as calm as possible, not wanting to frighten the others. The teens were enough of a worry today as it was. Before she could continue her thoughts about Crash's whereabouts, Roshan and Hala ran in.

"Sorry it took so long," Roshan said as he knelt next to Peaches.

"It's alright," Ellie assured. "Just do what you need to."

Roshan set to work with the berries, carefully and strategically smashing them into a mush and then applying the mush to where the spike was. With the mush in place, as gently as he could, Roshan removed the spike. Sid and his kids were near Peaches head to keep her focused on anything but pain. She could only think about Nalek. Peaches shrieked a bit in pain as Roshan tugged the spike out the last bit.

"Sorry," Roshan muttered to her.

Peaches managed a small grin. "I'm okay," she whispered.

The human sighed and applied more of the mush behind her tusk. She began to relax a great deal, breathing normally again. Nalek ran in at that moment, followed by Manny. The teen saber ran to Peaches' side, seeing a smile the moment she saw him.

"You're okay!" Nalek sighed with relief.

Peaches nodded the best she could. "Better at least."

Nalek leaned closer and nuzzled her head, right between her eyes. Peaches sighed contentedly.

"Diego and Buck will be here soon," Manny told Shira as he walked toward Ellie and Hala. "Nalek will never be able to forgive Soto after this," he told Hala.

The brown saberess sighed heavily. "I told him many times to let go of his revenge. He wouldn't. I knew how much it would destroy him. If not now, then later on. The same happened to Nalek's real father."

Manny and Ellie blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" Ellie asked curiously. "Did Nalek's father want revenge on someone else?"

"More than just that," Hala admitted as Roshan finished applying the berry mush. "Ronan was a saber of more than just his word. He was obsessed with keeping it. He went after everyone who had turned their back on him. When I discovered I was pregnant, I kept it from him for as long as I could. He noticed one day and thought I had betrayed his trust. Every one of my friends, including my two sisters vouched the cub was his. But Ronan banished me to let the unborn cub live. He swore to find me again. I left and was on my own. After a year of surviving with young Nalek, I returned. Ronan recognized me, and tried to kill me. That's when I took Nalek and ran. We kept going until another saber stopped him. Ronan had died of starvation though."

"Starvation?" Manny asked in confusion. "That's what killed him?"

"He starved himself searching to kill me and Nalek," Hala explained as she looked at her son. "It destroyed him. Not much later, I found Soto and saved him. I just didn't expect him to be the same way."

* * *

**Told ya it was a big reveal! You all just learned why Nalek said his mother went through torture in past. Stupid Ronan! I hate him, and I made him up! Ethan sounds better already.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A few people have been mad about Ronan and asked about Rudy lately... I'm glad to say the next chapter was finished just before midnight! But I was too tired to upload. Sorry. But thanks for the nearly 4,000 views!  
**

**Responses?  
**

**MusicRocks807: Yeah. I hate him too. Why would I do that?  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: Trish is key to the story. That's all I can say.  
**

**On to 16!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Trish followed Crash closely to the cave. "Why exactly do you need me?"

Crash glanced back. "Poison was involved."

His snake friend picked up speed. Crash tried to keep up. He didn't understand how she knew where to go. He never showed her how to get there. That's what confused him. Crash sped up a bit, surprising Trish. The opossum halted in front of her and she slid to a stop.

"What?" She was barely out of breath.

Crash was breathing hard, glaring at her. "How do you know where you're going? I've never shown you how to get there, ever!"

Trish sunk a bit, keeping quiet. She knew if she spoke now, Crash would never talk to her again. He was her first friend in her entire life. The opossum kept glaring accusingly at her, making her even more uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not say," she finally spoke.

Crash didn't believe her. "Truth. The whole truth."

* * *

Diego and Buck were still at Rudy's side after Manny and Nalek left. Buck was wondering why Rudy had made that action toward Nalek. The young saber was more than obviously upset and Rudy had actually _comforted_ the teen! Buck was more than surprised when Rudy nudged his snout against Nalek's shoulder. Nalek welcomed the baryonyx's gesture as he broke down in tears again. Rudy was nuzzling his snout against Nalek in an understanding sort of way, growling lowly in a nonthreatening way.

"Why did 'e do that?" Buck asked aloud, turning to face the baryonyx.

After Nalek felt the least bit better from the comforting dino, the group heard a sharp yelp echo through the island. Manny and Nalek took off toward the cave, both yelling "Peaches!" as they ran. Diego stayed back to keep the dino and weasel company.

"I'm not sure either." Diego was just as surprised as his friend. "Guess he just knows what it feels like to be abandoned."

Rudy looked directly at Diego, almost saying something to him. His eyes told the saber he had guessed correctly. Both saber and weasel got the message: Rudy is an orphan, abandoned by his family. Diego thought about Manny losing his first family, Ellie being lost as an infant, Sid being abandoned by his entire family with his Granny, even how he himself was pretty much hated by the last of his pack. Each of them had found a new family with the herd. Rudy had been accepted just as Big Momma, the kids and Buck had been.

"Let's help Rudy back to the cave," Diego finally said. "He can't stay out here."

Buck smiled in agreement. "Right you are mammal!" he exclaimed. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

* * *

"Why did we have ta leave the kid?" Silas asked Raz as they sailed through the open seas. "I know he was brought into this on accident, but he didn't deserve that."

Raz sighed. "I don't know Si," she answered. "Soto gave his orders, and we had to listen. Squint won't even go behind his back."

Raz and Silas were sitting at the bow of the ice ship, trying to keep quiet with their conversation. The rest of the crew and pack were at the back, discussing the next phase of the escape they planned months in advance. Soto didn't even seem to regret leaving his mate and step-son behind one bit. Hala deserved better than this, of course. She was almost forced back into the life she wanted to escape. Nalek was a different story.

"Raz!"

The kangaroo flinched at the harsh tone. "Yes captain?" she asked, trying to be normal.

Soto snarled at her. "Go to the crow's nest with Silas. Keep a lookout for anything and everything. Tell us everything you see, even if it's nothing. I don't want anyone following us."

Silas and Raz looked at each other. "Yes!" they silently cheered.

"A break from them for a while," Silas said, relieved.

Raz grinned in agreement. She was more than excited to escape the paranoia of Soto for a while. They may have been ordered to keep watch, but they'll be able to figure out a way of getting off the ship soon.

Zeke and Lenny were lying next to the mast, watching them climb up. Gupta was at the top, flying the colors as usual. When his two closest friends came up, he grinned, letting go for a while. Raz reached up and helped the badger into the nest.

"Finally some company," Gupta said with a smile. "Keeping watch?"

"Captain's orders," Silas answered grumpily.

"Lay off it Si!" Raz said more cheerily than usual, then got quiet. "We need a plan to get off this ship. Nalek and Hala need us."

Gupta and Silas leaned in for Raz's plot.

* * *

"I still think we should wait for Diego to come back," Shira defended. "He'll be pretty upset if we name him without him."

Ellie nearly glared at her. "You're gonna wait for Softie?"

"I told you already,!" Manny exclaimed irritably. "He's still with Buck and Rudy."

Nalek and Peaches snickered from behind Ellie. Egbert and Yoko joined their sister and cousin while the herd was debating about a name for the last cub. Sid stayed near Big Momma by the cave entrance. Roshan and Hala were sitting close to Shira while Eddie sat on his sister's tusk. Louis, however, was next to Peaches. He just sat there, awkwardly, knowing that the teen saber liked the mammoth he fell in love with before the continental drift.

Nalek had heard all the stories about Manny, Sid and Diego over the last few months. He had even got the chance to hear Buck's story. Though the whole deal with Piña still freaked him out, he learned quickly how insane Buck could be.

Peaches was about to suggest a name when Crash came rushing in, following by his little snake friend. Everyone stared at the serpent. She shrunk back, terrorized by the herd in front of her. Crash ran up to Manny and Ellie, sitting opposite Eddie on Ellie's other tusk.

"Meet Trish," he greeted plainly, turning to glare at her. "She is the reason Peaches was poisoned!"

The two adult mammoths stared at the opossum in disbelief. Even Eddie was shocked by the random accusation. Peaches was clearly confused at what her uncle said. The rest of the herd sent questioning looks to each other.

"Crash, what is going on?" Ellie asked, clearly confused as everyone else.

"Trish made a deal with the crew and the pack," Crash explained. "She gave them her venom in exchange for leaving her alone. It's her venom that nearly killed Peaches!"

Nalek growled defensively. "There's no way you could prove that."

"She told me." Crash faced the snake, making Trish extremely nervous. "Tell them what you told me."

Trish gulped. "I-I did make a deal with the pirates when they arrived at the island five months ago. They said they wanted my venom. But they didn't harm me. I gladly gave it to them and they promised to leave me alone. I never crossed their path again since."

"Why did you do this?" Roshan asked curiously.

"I hardly knew you guys, but I didn't know they were after you. I swear it!" Trish pursed her scaly lips, scared for more than just her life.

* * *

**So the last cub still doesn't have a name. In case you forgot, he's the one who looks just like Shira. I don't really take the time to look for the meanings, but I do like exotic!**

**Now, pay attention to Trish!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yes! I made him crazy! No, not Buck. But stop guessing!**

**Responses~~~~**

**Kayla Destroyer: That's kinda mean don't ya think? Ethan is pretty much a jerk. Trish is still new to their world as well.**

**MusicRocks807: Trust me, the cub will have a name. Diego hasn't been able to think yet. Shira was worried and wanted her mind on something else. And Rudy's fine.**

**Buckrocks: Thanks! Haven't had a funny-ish line in a while.**

**Idontcaaare: I guess I'm a bit paranoid about it. But I think I finally have a name. I always name my newest stuffed animals! (I'm that paranoid)**

**Thanks for the 4,390 views! It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Diego and Buck were still trying to figure how to get Rudy to the cave. He was far too large for the two mammals to carry him. They had no real way of moving a baryonyx to a saber cave. The part that made it worse was the fact that he had a broken leg. Rudy could not move even an inch with that.

"How are we supposed to do this!" Buck exclaimed irritably.

The saber shrugged. "I just thought we should move him. I never said it was going to be easy, or how we would move him."

"Pretty important detail there mate," the weasel criticized. "We need ta figure this out soon or we'll be stuck out 'ere for a while."

Diego rolled his eyes. "I still need to get back to Shira, but I'm not leaving you alone with him here. You guys are part of the herd. No one gets left behind in our herd…"

"No matter what it is," Buck finished. "I know mate. I jus wish we cloud move 'im quicker an' without hurting 'im."

"I know buddy," Diego sighed. "I know."

"That is the last time I try that!" Silas shouted as quietly as he could.

The three intended escape artists had just tried one idea, ending up at the helm of the ship. Zeke had nearly caught them about to jump off, but they covered with saying that they thought they saw something. Zeke had bought it, but there was heavy doubt there would be a second time around for that lie. The three were now back in the crow's nest.

"I agree," Gupta chimed in. "It was far too risky. Even for the middle of the night."

Raz couldn't help but agree with her comrades. "Alright, but there's no guarantee for another go with that one." The kangaroo started thinking, rubbing her chin in thought. She knew there had to be a way off the ship without being spotted or missed once they did leave.

"Face it Raz, there's no way off this ship," Gupta finally said.

"We have ta try again at some point," Raz argued. "Maybe tomorrow night then."

Silas and Gupta silently agreed and went to sleep. Raz stayed awake a bit longer, thinking of another possibility. With years of experience as a pillaging pirate, the kangaroo thought she knew how to escape any situation. She had learned everything she knew from both Gutt and Shira. The saberess had taught her the most though, especially the art of stealth in any time of day. It was quite useful as a buccaneer at seas. She finally fell asleep after a while.

Oscar was stealthily listening to the trio's plans of escape as he laid at the base of the mast. He had been appointed night-watch, but decided against reporting them. He felt the same as they did. There was only one problem: Oscar is Soto's right paw saber now. He couldn't just go and not report something like that. He didn't care. The dark orange saber had always hated Soto to the very core, not caring what happened to him.

"Why did Hala have to save him?" he muttered to the darkness of the night. "Hala should've just left him to die. She and Nalek wouldn't be in this mess."

The saber had hidden his real thoughts for years now. Fifteen years had been one day too long. He wanted to finally admit defeat and jump into the water, swimming off to some far off place where he could finally escape this life. Soto and Hala and made it worse. Oscar had found Hala, but Lenny decided to ask her for help. Oscar opposed, but stayed quiet.

"This is all my fault…" Oscar cursed himself.

* * *

"I swear I didn't know what they were doing!" Trish defended.

"Likely story Trish!" Crash countered. "I trusted you as my friend. And you turn around and do this? Why?"

The emerald snake lowered her head. "I didn't know who they were or if they knew you."

"Crash, just leave her alone," Ellie chimed in. "If she didn't know, she didn't know. You can't blame her for that."

Crash glared at his sister for the first time in his life. "She was my friend and helped the pirates! She shouldn't be trusted!"

Ellie and Eddie were now worried for their brother. Peaches stared on, watching the scene before her unfold into chaos. Crash was actually yelling at nearly everyone in that cave, even criticizing Hala and Nalek for working with Soto, for Roshan being a human, for Trish helping the pack and the crew, the continent split, the meltdown, for Diego betraying his pack and making this happen for his own sister being adopted by their mom.

When he finally fell quiet, Ellie looked like she was going to cry. It was lucky Diego wasn't there. Crash would've been dead for that comment. But Ellie was in the worst condition: being insulted by her brother for being found. The opossum family was the only family she had ever known growing up, until she met Manny.

"C-Crash," Eddie stuttered fearfully.

Crash finally looked at his brother. His face fell when he saw Ellie. The female mother mammoth had tears in her eyes as she stared at her brother in shock.

"That was uncalled for Crash," Manny said sternly.

"But…I…Trish…the…but…uh…" Crash was at a loss for words. "I didn't mean it."

Peaches glared at her uncle. "Sure didn't seem that way."

Ellie finally ran out. No one followed her, not even Manny. She ran for a while, reaching the falls. She didn't know how she got there, but didn't care. It was dark now as the crescent moon reflecting off the rushing water like the stars in the sky. Ellie hadn't been this sad since she lost her herd as an infant. She remembered meeting Crash and Eddie's mom. She was so kind and gentle in taking her in as her own daughter. But when Crash's words echoed in her head, she broke down. No one was around. Not even Roshan's tribe members were out hunting. Ellie was utterly and completely alone, just like that day so many years ago.

"Nishe going Crash," Sid deadpanned. "You jusht hurt her own shishter."

Crash hung his head in shame, mortified at what he had said. Nalek was growling at the opossum while Manny just scowled at his brother-in-law.

"Way to go," Peaches said painfully. "You just wished I'd never been born!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, drenching her fur.

Shira kept to herself, snuggling her cubs. Hala had walked outside the cave with Roshan and Louis. Sid and his kids went outside as well, leaving with Big Momma to get some rest. The others followed, wanting to sleep the chaos off. Peaches wasn't allowed to move and stayed nearby Shira for the night. She did, however, ask Nalek to go with her father to see if her mom was okay. Nalek was happy to, leaving with the herd leader.

Manny was quiet the whole time he and Nalek searched for Ellie. The two happened to find Diego and Buck still with Rudy. The saber and weasel had created a makeshift shelter for the massive dino. Rudy didn't seem to mind.

"Have you guys seen Ellie?" Manny asked worriedly.

Diego caught on fast. " Stay here Buck. I'm going to help them out."

"No problem mate!" Buck called back. "I'll be 'ere with Rudy."

* * *

**A bit short, but still major drama involved. Been listening to a bunch of my iTunes stuff and lost inspiration for another twist. Ch 18 is gonna be a while. Sorry guys. But I want to thank you all for the amazing support and to my awesome followers, reviews, and you guys are just awesome. Check out my other stuff if ya want! Not as good as this-that's for sure.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I know it's been, a day & a half. Just finished Ch 18. It's pretty crazy though. Read to find out!**

**But first . . . . Response time!  
**

**pinkie pie 101: you were a bit behind, but yeah. He is mean. But she is very interesting.  
**

**Jada: Thanks for the head's up! Changed it so it makes more sense.  
**

**imnotraven16: Thanks!  
**

**Thanks for the near 5,00 views! (Nearly 800 yesterday alone!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

"I still can't believe he did that," Hala muttered aloud.

Louis had dug his way home a while earlier. The saberess was walking with Roshan toward the human village on the island after the most recent events of the herd. Roshan had led his tribe to an isolated are where they can live peacefully from the herd but still be able to see one another.

"He had reason," Roshan said, overhearing her. "They may be terrible, but they were reasons nonetheless."

Hala sighed. "I only wish he had let it all go. He said he loved me…but now I don't believe it."

They neared the village, hearing some of the adults yelling in the distance. Roshan brushed it aside thinking it was another fight between the children over a toy.

"It seems to me that he never did love you," the human thought aloud.

The saberess cocked her head. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if you really think about, Soto deserved to die," Roshan explained. "He would be dead if not for you. But, did he find you himself?"

Hala shook her head, remembering that day. "Oscar did."

"Was Soto thankful?"

"Somewhat."

"He was using you and Nalek," Roshan concluded. "I am sure your son would agree with me and say the same."

Hala stood at the edge of the forest as Roshan entered the village. Lekin and Koal ran up to him right away. Koal had a look of terror on his face as he spoke. Lekin was doing most of the talking though. Hala became confused at their actions. She can understand them, yes. But their words were filled with panic.

"What's going on?" Hala asked concerned.

Lekin and Koal only heard it as a growl, but both knew—alongside the tribe—she was a friend as well as the rest of the herd.

"They said that something appeared on the island shore," Roshan explained, scratching his head. "But nothing is here anymore."

Hala's eyes widened. "I have to go!" The saberess quickly ran back through the forest toward the saber cave.

Hala ran as fast as she could. She had to find Manny. The mammoth was the only one of the herd who could know it was, other than Diego. Diego could track really well, and this was perfect for this. But she didn't know where to start looking for the two.

* * *

"She did?" Diego asked skeptically. Manny and Nalek nodded. "Heh, I thought she'd wait to name them."

"I do believe I said she named the girls," Nalek pointed out. "She's waiting for you so you can name your son. I think it's kinda cool."

"Who helped her with the girls?" the saber asked curiously.

Manny grinned. "The same one who named my daughter: Ellie."

Diego smiled. "At least I know they're good then. I'll hear them after we find your mate and go home. I've been out here for hours and _need_ to see my family before I go to sleep." The saber groaned loudly, but froze when they reached the falls. "I think we just found her."

Manny stepped forward, moving slowly toward Ellie. The female mammoth was sitting along the river, staring at her reflection. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, plopping into the water below. Manny couldn't bear to see his mate like this. He froze at the sound of her voice.

"Crash may be right," she thought aloud, not knowing Manny was nearby. "I wasn't a opossum from the start. But they were the only family I ever had. I wish I knew what my real mother was like. I wish that storm would've never happened!" Fresh tears fell. "Crash was right! I shouldn't be here!"

Manny couldn't take anymore. "Ellie?"

The female whipped around, staring in shock at her mate. "When did you…?"

The male had a look of pure pain in his eyes. "Please don't talk like that? Crash was wrong. If their mother hadn't found you, I would never have met you. Peaches wouldn't even be here. I know how much you love our daughter. She knows just as well as I do how much you're loved by the herd. You can even tolerate Sid better than the rest of us!" Ellie grinned a bit at that. "Please Ellie, don't think that you don't belong here. You do, whether you believe it or not.

Ellie moved closer to Manny, locking her trunk with his and bringing him closer for a mammoth hug. "I love you so much Manfred."

Manny smiled. "I would be nothing without you. Know why?"

The female gazed into his brown eyes. "Why?"

"You are my second chance. That's why." Manny gazed into her pale green eyes, relishing the moment for as long as possible.

Diego and Nalek grinned from the sidelines. "How is she his second chance?" Nalek asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," the older saber answered, watching his old friend happily. "Come on, I'll tell ya on the way back. These two need a serious vacation and I'm sending them in the morning."

Nalek followed Diego back to the cave. The older saber hadn't been home nearly that whole day and was even more ecstatic than that morning to see his cubs again. This time, he was going to help with one name. His daughters were named while he was gone, but he was glad he gets to still name his son.

Diego knew Buck would be fine with Rudy for the night and that he'd get them in the morning. Nalek was ready to sleep though. The teen saber finally remembered what happened while Diego wasn't in the cave and didn't know why Ellie was really upset.

"Uh, Diego?" the younger started. Diego faced him. "Crash said a few things while you were with Buck and Rudy."

Diego arched his brow confusedly. "Like what exactly?"

* * *

Peaches was fast asleep after what happened that day. Shira couldn't blame the teen. They both had quite an eventful day: Shira had three cubs and Peaches nearly died from being poisoned by her father's arch enemy. The young mammoth was resting only a few feet from Shira. The saberess had requested she move closer for better company. Peaches happily obliged, being careful not to strain herself. She was still in pain from the poison spike.

"I hope they all return soon," the saberess said with a sigh.

Just as she thought it, Hala came rushing in, breathing hard. "Where's Manny and Diego?" she asked frantically.

_Great._ Shira thought irritably. "They went to find Ellie. They should be back soon."

"I need to see them now!" Hala exclaimed as Diego and Nalek walked in.

"What's going on?" Diego asked.

"The humans saw something on the shore of the cove," Hala explained. "They weren't sure what it was, so I came to find you and Manny." The brown saberess looked around. "Where is Manny?"

"With Ellie," Nalek answered. "How about we wait til morning? It's really late already."

Hala reluctantly agreed, lying by the far wall to sleep. Nalek moved toward Peaches, wanting to keep her company when she woke up. Diego snuggle next to Shira, licking his mate's cheek and gazing lovingly at his cubs.

"So what are the girls' names?" he asked eagerly.

Shira chuckled. "Delia for the silver and orange stripes, and Ginnie for the orange with black stripes."

"I love them," the new father said sweetly. "I want his name to be special." He thought for a moment, trying to remember a very specific name.

Nalek had overheard the pair, listening intently to Diego. "I remember Roshan saying something about his father a few weeks ago," the teen saber said, lifting his head. "What about him? He's brave, a leader, and risked his life for his son and tribe."

Diego considered it, smiling. "I just have to remember his father's name and we'll have three official new members of the herd."

"Runar," Hala spoke up. "His name was Runar."

Shira grinned, facing Diego. "I like it. It feels like it does mean something more than just who he is."

Peaches blinked and yawned herself awake, hearing them. "Now I know why I can't sleep," she mumbled groggily. "I need a tree and you guys are too loud. What happened?"

Nalek chuckled softly as everyone began to doze off. "Go back to sleep Peach. You'll know in the morning." Then the young saber laid his head on his paws.

* * *

Oscar found his opportunity: a lone iceberg that was about to float past the ship. He had one shot and went for it. The dark orange saber landed right on the chunk of ice, barely making a sound. Raz, Gupta and Silas noticed. The saber motioned to them and they jumped, making the same amount of noise as the saber himself.

"How did you know we wanted to leave?" Silas asked Oscar as the ship disappeared into the dark of night.

"Take it as a seventh sense," he answered. "Plus, I know how find you guys are of the kid. You're going back for Nalek while I'm going back for Hala."

Raz looked surprised. "Alright then," she finally said. "Let's get this hunk of frozen water moving before it melts!"

The four began to figure out different ways to move the makeshift ship toward the island, finally able to escape their now former ways of life.

* * *

**You're all amazing for supporting me thus far. The reviews are great. Thanks for the follows, faves and amazing love!**

**The story isn't over yet!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Finals are this week. Just know that I'll be busy and try my hardest to get the next chapter up. PROMISE!  
**

**I'll be honest right now: this chapter is random. I was supposed to upload a few hours ago but my dad took me to go buy my mask for winter formal. Masquerade! Paper faces on Parade! (I know that's from PotO) But this chapter is crazy...  
**

**By the way... Who liked my tribute?  
**

**Response time!  
**

**Idontcaaare: I know! It was fast. And thanks for telling me that. Thought I had that other 0...  
**

**MusicRocks807: Well, to be perfectly clear, they were close friends. He was furious because of their past with the pirates. She just had never the stories.  
**

**pinkie pie 101: Granny had wandered off for another trip with Precious. And I love responding to my followers! I like to show them they're being heard.  
**

**Now . . . . Enjoy Chapter 19. (I hate trying figure out individual titles. Never works for me.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

Morning on the ice ship… "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Soto was pacing back and forth since before the crack of dawn. Zeke and Lenny drowsily moved toward the mast as usual. Flynn, Squint and Dobson all groaned in annoyance. The crew knew that their crewmates would have left sooner or later. Soto was furious though. Three pirates and one of his pack had just escaped. No one really knew what to do now.

"Soto, let's just go after 'em!" Squint suggested eagerly. "I haven't had a good threat in a while now."

Flynn clapped his flippers. "And a pillage as well!"

Dobson snorted. "Pass. I'd rather just kill the mammoth that caused this."

Soto snarled angrily at the hog. "What do you think I've been trying to do This. Whole. Time!" Soto was beyond furious as he walked to the bow. "Oscar was my top saber after Diego betrayed us. That's two betrayals behind my back! That mammoth will pay."

"Like Manfred has anything better to do anyway," Lenny muttered to Zeke.

Zeke chuckled silently. "No kidding. He is so dead now."

* * *

The ice chunk had floated far from the ship over night and the island was now in view, becoming larger every moment.

"Good thing it's morning," Oscar said as the sun began to appear on the horizon. "We wouldn't have lasted another night out here."

Raz, Gupta and Silas were quietly watching their new leader. It was decided when they had lost sight of the ship that Oscar would lead this newfound alliance. Oscar didn't mind. He actually felt better than ever at the idea. True, Soto had been his pack leader for years, even when he and Diego were still cubs, but this new position as leader boosted his spirits to find Hala.

"How long do you think it will be til we hit the shore?" Gupta asked no one in particular.

Raz shrugged. "By nightfall if we're lucky."

Silas shrugged in reply to Gupta. "What she said."

The new group patiently waited for a few more hours until they finally hit the sand and jumped off. Oscar led the former pirates toward their first hideout.

"We'll start a plan from there," the saber explained. "It needs to be thought out carefully for them to believe that we did leave."

The others nodded. "Aye aye sir," Raz said on impulse, startling them. "Force of habit."

* * *

Diego was just waking up when he heard something outside the cave. The saber moved carefully so he wouldn't disturb his mate and cubs or wake Peaches, Nalek and Hala. As quickly as he could, he walked out of the cave to find the sun almost above the tree tops. There was a startling sound and Diego went into defensive. He silently crept toward the bushes, ready for anything. The saber was about to pounce until he saw Roshan moving between the trees. Diego sighed with relief.

_Too much has been going on. It's put me on edge._ Diego thought to himself.

The saber looked again when he heard a giggle. Roshan was with a young woman from the tribe, a beautiful one. She had long, wavy dark hair that went to her waist. Her skin had a slight tanned coloring like Roshan, only a shade lighter. Her eyes were a bright and captivating light blue that contrasted beautifully with her appearance. She was probably around Roshan's age too. Diego was impressed by the female human.

"Roshan, this place this amazes me so much." Her voice was like an angel's singing, heavenly and sweet.

Roshan wore a caring grin as he faced her. "I am glad it does. But I did not think we would end up here, not in a million years."

The girl giggled again. "Oh really?"

The leader nodded. "Of course Rein. This island is the most incredible place I have ever seen. My father had never thought of leaving the continent ever before. Now, our people can live in harmony with my friends. A few months have already passed with them, but I still believe more will happen."

Diego tilted head curiously as he listened. "I wonder what he means by that," he whispered to himself.

Rein was confused as well. "What do mean?"

Roshan smiled as he stopped and faced her. "My father may not be here anymore, and I may only be of seventeen, but every leader needs a wife to stay by his side." The tribe leader smiled even more. "I was hoping you would be her."

Diego caught on as Rein smiled in return. "Of course I _will_ be Roshan. I care for you more than anyone ever could care for another in the world."

The saber grinned as he watched them gaze into each other's eyes. "I guess it's the season of love now," he said with a chuckle and headed back toward the cave.

He hadn't gotten far when he heard footsteps nearby. The steps moved closer and Raz appeared out of the bushes, followed by Gupta and Silas. Silas landed on the kangaroo's shoulder as Oscar appeared behind them.

"What a surprise," Oscar said in a dull tone.

"What are you doing here?" Diego snarled.

Roshan heard the snarl and told Rein to go back to the village. Rein nodded and walked calmly back to the tribe. Roshan found the two sabers in a stare down. Diego was wearing a scowl while Oscar was entirely calm. Raz, Gupta and Silas were all a bit terrified.

* * *

Peaches yawned loudly and opened her eyes, sunlight blinding her. With a groan, she slowly stood up. After the events of yesterday, the teen mammoth was ready to go for a swing through the trees. She was feeling much better thanks to Roshan. Before she could move though, Nalek yawned and blinked his red eyes open, finding Peaches standing in front of him.

"Morning Peach," he greeted, smiling sweetly at her.

Peaches giggled. "Morning Nal. Sleep well?"

He nodded. "But how about we go for a run through the forest? No cheating this time," he warned as he got up with a stretch and walked past her.

The mammoth decided to follow him, walking a bit faster. Nalek knew she was egging him on and began to speed up. Peaches copied, starting to run. Just as Nalek broke through the bushes, Peaches jumped up and grabbed a branch with her trunk, flipping from tree to tree in the race. This was the only way she could keep up with her friend now. Nalek was gaining speed and turned to find Peaches in the trees.

"Hey!" he called after her. "I said no cheating!"

"Yeah right!" she called back while flipping. "This isn't cheating. It's style!"

Nalek sped up, following her as she flipped and spun. They had just made it to the falls, stopping to catch their breath. They looked at each other after a few minutes and burst out laughing. They were just rolling on the dirt from laughing so hard when Eddie poked his head out from a tree.

"Guess I missed some joke," he said, scratching his head.

Buck appeared from behind a rock after hearing the teens laughing fit. "Whoa," he commented in surprise as he saw the two teens calming down. "What'd I miss kids?"

Nalek faced the weasel. "Just, an awesome, race, through the, forest."

Peaches nodded, still out of breath. "I think, I won."

Nalek glared at the mammoth. "Yeah right!" His breath was calming, as was hers. "I won and you know it!"

The mammoth laughed. "As if! You could never beat my speed in the trees!"

The saber gave a friendly glare, challenging her as Eddie and Buck just watched. Just then, Louis came digging up. The mole hog popped his head out of the ground. He jumped when he saw the mammoth and saber teens have a stare down.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

Eddie and Buck shrugged. "No idea," they answered in unison.

The mole hog shrugged and went to toward the saber cave, not sure why he was going in the first place. Eddie chased after him, not wanting to get smacked by a trunk or claw for interrupting the two. Buck shrugged off the situation and headed back to Rudy. The baryonyx was always touchy about being left alone when he was hurt.

The two teens didn't even see the others leave as their glares softened to where they were gazing at each other. Nalek knew he liked Peaches, but wasn't sure if Peaches liked him. The saber gazed dreamily at her green eyes as she gazed intently at his red ones. They were as intense as lava flowing from a volcano. Nalek always imagined her eyes were taken from the greenest leaf of the most beautiful rose ever seen.

The mammoth blinked. "Oh! Um, maybe we should get back."

Nalek blinked in confusion before realizing what she meant. The two were closer to each other than in the last five minutes. His nose was practically rubbing her trunk.

"Right!" he said, scrambling to his feet as Peaches did the same. "We should totally get back. To the cave I mean."

Before either of them moved, Peaches lifted her trunk, wrapping it around Nalek's shoulders and urging him closer. Neither of the teen mammals knew what was going on. Their minds literally went blank as they started to nuzzle each other. Nalek nuzzled her right where the poisoned spike hit her, purring audibly. Peaches smiled at hearing him, holding him close and sighing dreamily. Her trunk was wrapped around his chest as he suddenly licked her cheek caringly.

"Peaches! Nalek!"

Both froze and parted quickly as Buck stared on in shock. Nalek was shaking in fear while Peaches was frozen solid.

"Buck!" Nalek finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Manny and Ellie were looking for Peaches and I decided ta come get ya, and what are ya two kids doin'?" His blue eye squinted awkwardly at the two.

Peaches was blushing heavily as Nalek gulped. "Nothing," they muttered.

The mammoth teen then finally moved, leaving the falls and heading to see her parents. She was beyond embarrassed about that incident. She was so distracted she ran into Rudy's snout. The dino groaned in pain, making Peaches jump.

"Sorry Rudy," she apologized quickly. Her blush still very heavy as she just stood there. Big Momma turned the corner and saw the teen mammoth with Rudy. The mother dino growled to Peaches and the mammoth responded, walking toward her.

* * *

**I know there's always a big chunk of a story somewhere. But I think this might make it T rated. *trembles nervously* Anywho's! Wonder Rudy's gonna do? Will Buck tell? Why is Oscar not surprised? Who is Rein? Will my life ever leave the failed grave that I never dug? Will Soto enact more revenge? What happened to Crash and Trish?**

**Me: STOP ASKING AND STAY TUNED! Sorry. I annoy even myself.  
**

**Buck: Am I in your head? Cool!  
**

**Me: Get out you insane dino fighting mammal!  
**

**Buck: Not gonna happen lass!  
**

**Me: Great. And I thought he was crazy. So much for acing first semester. Stay tuned!  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Finals start tomorrow and I just finished Chapter 20? I must either want to fail first semester or am just addicted to fanfiction. HELP!  
**

**Pay attention to this chapter. Back to the bad guys in the next chapter! ****(Buck is trying to take over my mind!)**

**Responses...!  
**

**pinkie pie 101: Glad ya liked it lass. (go away Buck!) Sorry. And Thanks!  
**

**MusicRocks807: I don't think anyone saw that coming. Except for Ellie. She sees _everything_ coming.  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: The mystery will be revealed in time. And Rein is very cool.  
**

**Now time for the next installment of _He Returns . . . ._  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Aye, mate?" Buck moved closer to the trembling saber teen. "What was that about?"

Nalek couldn't move. "Uh…" was all he could manage. Then he gulped. "We were just racing," he explained, his voice shaky and nervous. "Then laughing, then you and Eddie appeared, then Peaches and I, we got caught up in a…a moment."

Buck grinned, holding his dino-tooth knife on his shoulder. "S'alright mate. But I hope Manny doesn't find out 'bout this."

The saber froze, barely able to breathe, let alone speak. Buck chuckled as the saber started to teeter a bit, leaning closer to where Buck stood. The weasel noticed and tried to scurry away. Unfortunately, Buck reacted too late. Nalek fell right on top of him. Fortunately, Buck's knife was thrown off to the side.

* * *

Big Momma was still trying to coax Peaches as the young mammoth stared at the ground like it would solve everything. Rudy just laid there, watching the dino and mammoth, and rolled his eyes. He growled to Big Momma, catching her attention.

_It's clear she's in shock._

Big Momma tilted her head. _What do you mean? Peaches is never afraid._

Rudy rolled his eyes irritably. _Something just happened. Now she's in shock._

_But what happened?_

Rudy shrugged. _How should I know? I wasn't there._

_You better watch it…Snowflake._ Big Momma now wore a smirk.

The baryonyx growled a warning. _Only Buck uses that one!_

Peaches finally noticed the dinos. "What are you guys doing?"

Both dinos were glaring at each other, their foreheads pressed together. They looked at her, back to each other, and then back to the mammoth. Big Momma let out a comforting growl. Peaches grinned a tiny bit.

"Thanks Big Momma. But I think I'll be alright," she reassured. "I just hope Dad doesn't find out." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, Dad!" She hurried off to find her parents, hoping no one already knew about what happened.

* * *

"Oscar," Diego growled furiously. "You shouldn't be here."

Roshan stayed nearby Diego, upset that he left his spear at the village. But he stayed to help his friend.

"Told ya we took a wrong turn," Raz finally said.

Diego took that the wrong way. "Where are u going?" he asked threateningly.

Gupta and Silas inched back behind Raz while the kangaroo blinked in partly hidden fear. Oscar shook his head with a chuckle, looking confidently at Diego.

"We're here in peace," he said in point blank honesty. "Soto and the others don't even know we're here at all. We left in the middle of the night and came here within a day and a half. If you don't believe us, that's fine. But let us roam around. Unless we hurt someone, I ask your permission for us to live here peacefully."

Diego was skeptical of the story he just heard, but decided to chance it. "One chance," he growled. "That's all I'm giving you. You mess up, you're on your own on the next ice ship out."

Oscar kept his ground. "Understood. We swear not to hurt anyone during our stay."

* * *

Manny and Ellie were walking past the clearing when they heard a female scream. Both tensed and ran to the cave. Hala stood at the entrance, staring at the thing before her in shock. The thing was apparently Oscar. He was cowering at her scream and trying to calm her down for some odd reason. Manny charged at the saber, but Hala yelled to stop him. Just as his tusks were inches from his face, Manny froze and stared at Hala.

"I screamed in surprise," she explained.

Oscar sighed with relief. "I came to see you anyway," he said, still cowering from Manny's tusk near his head.

The mammoth finally moved. "Why did you really return?" His tone definitely told him to watch his step.

"Diego already told me the lay down of our stay," Oscar explained calmly. "I won't say what our deal is, but he'll probably tell you anyway."

The mentioned saber walked up behind him. "He or these two hurt anyone, they're gone." Diego growled a warning. "And I mean it."

"Touchy," Gupta commented.

"I'd be the same way if I just had kids and wanted my enemy gone," Silas piped up.

"And you're _not _going anywhere near them," Diego snarled.

"Easy tiger," Ellie finally said. "Go make Shira's aware of this. Manny and I will make sure they're watched closely."

Diego was skeptical but went to see Shira anyway. Ellie glared a warning at the pirates and Oscar. The saber flinched while the pirates cowered a bit. Raz watched closely as Nalek walked out of the bushes, looking a bit dazed.

"Nalek!" she called happily.

The teen saber looked up and yelled in fright as the three pirates tackled him with a hug. He struggled to get loose, and was eventually released.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in shock, rubbing his head from the fall he had only minutes ago.

Buck was holding his head as well when he walked up. "That's the las' time I retrieve ya mate," he commented, his head still spinning.

Manny and Ellie glanced warily at each other. "What happened to you two?" Ellie asked.

Buck groaned. "Ask the boy," he answered as he sat down on a nearby rock.

The pirates stared in confusion at Nalek. Manny faced the teen saber. Ellie was open to any explanation at this point, but wondered where her daughter was. She had heard from Eddie that the two were racing that morning, hoping nothing went wrong.

"I was with Peaches," Nalek said, sitting on his haunches. "We had a race to the falls. Buck and Eddie showed up when we argued about who won."

Buck glared at the teen. "That ain't the whole story mate! Eddie and I left and Ellie asked me ta get Peaches back home. I came back and found ta two cuddling like Diego an' Shira!"

Nalek winced at Manny's glare while Ellie's eyes lit up at the situation. She had suspected it for a while now, and now she knew the truth. She only wondered where Peaches was.

"When did you—!"

"Nalek, where is Peaches right now?" Ellie asked, interrupting her mate.

Nalek shrugged. "She walked off and I passed out. I woke up to his mumbling."

"You fell on top o' me!" the weasel shrieked.

"Hey guys!" Eddie called. "Peaches is on her way over. She was just with Big Momma and Rudy."

* * *

**Yeah, I forgot Louis for... specific reasons. He will return!**

**Buck: Riiiight... Just tell me when ya get back ta me.  
**

**Me: Shut it weasel.  
**

**Buck: Not good ta have me in your head now is it lass?  
**

**Me: *low voice* I work too much with you. DIE IN NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**Buck: *wide eyes* ...Why?  
**

**Me: Cuz I said so. YOU'RE RUINING MY FANFIC!  
**

**Buck: *leaves* I will return lass! Count on it.  
**

**I swear he's trying to take control of me. Don't worry! He won't die. Yet! (Buck heard me) Stay tuned in for Chapter 21! Battles, Love, Tragedy, Denial, Perfection, Hate, Twists, Brothers, Cubs, Twists, Joy, Heartbreak, Twists, Twists, & More Twists! Just stay tuned while I pry Buck away from my school stuff. BUCK!  
**

**Buck: *far off* I AIN'T DOING ANYTHING!  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Found spare time between finals today and started typing this after studying. (get out early all week!) This one is all about Crash today. You finally get to hear what's going on in his head. It just sounds better to see his more . . . mature? . . . side, I guess. Whatever.**

**Responses & thanks for nearly 6,000 views!  
**

**TaylenC: I'm glad it helped. I don't like when people are upset. At least this helped :)  
**

**MusicRocks807: Here is the first twist! (kinda) The dinos were fun last chapter :P  
**

**KaylaDestroyer: More with the pirates in next chapter.  
**

**You guys are amazing for leaving amazing reviews and questions. I love you all! Buck will NOT die for those who were asking. (Buck: WHOO HOO!) SHUT UP WEASEL! *scowls in embarrassment* I hate that rodent. Just enjoy chapter 21 while I go threaten Buck again...  
**

***Buck runs for Rudy*  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Crash was hiding in a cave on the mountain that whole night. He was curled up into a little ball of fur against the cold rock wall. Trish was wound up by the far wall, covered with leaves. The opossum shivered, stretched out, stood and walked out of the cave. The view was incredible from where he now stood. The forest, clearing, falls, even Roshan's village could be seen.

The opossum grinned when he saw a mammoth and saber at the falls. But his grin vanished as he remembered his words from the night before. They had repeated in his head all night, not leaving him alone for even a moment of rest.

"Why did I have to say that?" he asked aloud. "They had enough problems without me yelling those things at them."

Crash had to do a double-take when he suddenly noticed that mammoth and saber again, nuzzling this time. He tilted his head as he figured they must be Peaches and Nalek. Buck's surprised shout confirmed his guess.

The opossum chuckled, crossing his arms. "What do ya know?" He continued to watch his niece's embarrassment, seeing her walk off. "What I wouldn't give to be there teasing her right now."

It was then that Trish awake with a big, yet silent yawn. The snake quietly shook off the leaves that covered her and slithered toward the opening. She stopped at seeing Crash standing there, silhouetted against the morning light.

"How is he here?" she asked herself in a whisper after struggling with the comprehension of seeing him. "When did he come here, and why?"

Crash stayed where he was, watching the island. "Peace and harmony," he stated with a sigh. "Eddie and I couldn't break this one even if we tried."

Trish silently slithered up to his side. Crash was entirely unaware of the fact the emerald diamondback was in the cave as well. He had absent-mindedly ended up there after what he had done. He was especially lucky to not have been hunted by Diego overnight. He had seriously said something somewhat insulting about his orange saber friend. The males of the herd were always like annoying brothers to each other. It was kinda fun in a way. Crash had matured greatly in the last year after Peaches became serious about boys. Trish had noticed in the time she had gotten to know him.

"How long ou been standing there?" she finally asked.

The opossum jumped, staring at her in surprise. "How…long…have…you…?" he trailed off as he tried to piece together what she heard from him. He didn't say anything personal, but he still worried.

Trish giggled. "You were always jumpy. But that's what I liked about you."

Crash sighed sadly. "We talked about this. You know it won't work."

"Says nature," she retorted. The snake used her tail to lift Crash's chin so he could meet her eyes. "No one said anything about that anyway." She smiled at him.

His saddened eyes betrayed his best efforts at a sweet smile. "If only I could say the same. I still have to apologize for what I said to everyone yesterday."

"And that's another thing about you I'm proud of. You know when you've done something really bad and will face up to it."

Crash pushed her tail away and looked back out at the sea. The sun was starting to get higher in the sky as he stared at the sun's reflection on the water. Nothing could beat the immense sea of emotions he felt at that moment. He felt more care for Trish than anything in the world, no matter what he said about her betraying the herd. They barely met her at that same moment. He still cared for his brother and sister, brother-in-law, niece, Sid and his family, even the sabers—all of them. Buck always had a new adventure in store for them. Louis was another friend he could talk to. Ethan's posse was another group he could joke with.

Trish knew he was thinking of the herd. She knew him very well to know that. Even though he was a marsupial and she a lizard, nothing could stop her pounding heart when she was around him. Crash knew this. He could easily tell. But the snake had feelings for him for only months, not for the last year that she knew him.

His sigh caught her attention. "I'm going to see what's going on. With the pirates and crew to still worry about, I'm going to find a way to help."

And just like that, he scurried down the path from the cave. Trish sat there, watching him leave. She cared dearly for the crazy fun-loving rodent that she had grown to know as a friend. It was like a second nature to be around him all the time.

She shook her head. "I have to get over this. He's right though. It would never work between us. We're just _too_ different." Trish decided to head down the path for home.

Neither opossum nor snake knew what was awaiting them when they returned to the cave that morning with the herd…

* * *

**Like I said, all about Crash this time. A lot of description and little dialogue I know. But I needed to get his side in the story. Now you understand why he hated the fact about Trish "betraying" him. (sidenote: been a year since continent split. A few weeks later, they met)**

**Buck: *tied in a vine-knot to Rudy's snout* Really?!  
**

**Me: I told you not to mess with my story.  
**

**Buck: *glares* I will have my revenge lass.  
**

**Me: In your lamest dreams weasel.  
**

**Told ya I could handle him! More finals to study for and early release all week. Wish me luck on a Psych presentation! See ya guys soon!  
**

**Buck: HELP!  
**

**Rudy: *growling insently* **_This wasn't in my contract. __I want my lawyer. _


	23. Chapter 22

**I passed my Psychology class! The presentation went plenty smooth. And our side won the debate! 2 more finals this week, formal on friday and then the end of the first half of Senior year is over!**

**Now, back to writing. Thanks for all the amazing support on this story guys. I don't know if it will ever be finished! Maybe they could make this a movie . . . . Nah! But it would be cool. Just wish I owned Blue Sky Studios, or just Ice Age . . . but I don't :( Oh well!  
**

**Response to the loyal followers!  
**

**pinkie pie 101: Yes he did in fact. But he was still angry.  
**

**MusicDestroyer807: First: Thanks for the luck. Second: I never thought of it that way... But I guess that works.  
**

**guest(whoever you are): Thanks for the love!  
**

**Now onto the continuation of the story while I keep an eye on the rodent in my head.  
**

**Buck: *still trying to cut the vine* Come on you useless vine. Cut already!  
**

**Rudy: *laying down while Buck continues to struggle*** _Can someone get my lawyer? Please? I'm getting desperate._

* * *

Chapter 22

Oscar and Hala sat in the clearing in silence. Neither could really say anything about the last two months of change between them. Hala glanced at the dark orange saber a few times. He was staring at the ground, wondering what to say as she waited.

The saberess sighed sadly. "If you don't have an explanation, I guess I'll go."

She stood to leave, but Oscar wouldn't regret this. "Hala," he said firmly but gently.

Hala looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

Oscar took a deep breath and looked up to meet her alluring golden eyes. "I can't let you go again."

Hala smiled gratefully and strode back toward him. "And I'm glad you won't."

She moved her head under his chin, nuzzling him. **(Think the **_**Lion King**_**)** Oscar smiled and nuzzled back, purring happily. There wasn't any doubt that she felt the same way he felt. He tensed and back away. Hala stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You're sure about this? I mean, if Soto ever found out about this, he'd—"

"He won't," she stated. "I promise."

Hala rubbed her pink nose against Oscar's, both smiling. Then the two continued to nuzzle one another. Hala purred happily. She hadn't been this happy she her son was born. Nalek was the one hope she had when her first mate tried to kill her. Even when she met Soto and the pack, Nalek was always there for his mother. But after she got to know the pack, Hala felt different toward Oscar. She cared about him more than the injured Soto. Nalek had even called Oscar his older brother a few times. The two definitely acted like brothers as well. Hala was thankful for Nalek having him as a friend. Yet, the saberess somehow ended up with the evil Soto.

Oscar had a different view of the story. After being sent by Soto to find help, he was the one to find Hala. He was a mess at the time, but her pack had her back. Oscar had felt guilty about asking for her help. He knew Soto would still want revenge, but he didn't want to be called a traitor like Diego. He was taken instantly by Hala's beauty. Her grace and willingness to help a fallen saber was anything but ordinary. Now, that was all behind him. Hala and Soto were no more. Nalek no longer had an evil step-father. Oscar now had a chance to be the teen's father. As he was called his brother a few times, the saber didn't mind the idea of being a father.

"Do you think he would mind?" Oscar asked suddenly.

Hala stopped and gazed into his brown eyes. "Nalek would love the idea," Hala answered honestly, receiving a smile.

"I hope so," Oscar said as he leaned closer to the saberess, leaning his forehead on hers.

Hala sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm more than just grateful to Manny and Diego letting you stay."

Oscar smiled, humming a yes to her.

* * *

Peaches had finally arrived at the saber cave, spotted immediately by Louis and Shira. The mole hog scurried to the mammoth's side.

"The gang's been looking for you," he said quickly. "They wanted to know if you're free to hang out."

The teen mammoth smiled. "I'm totally available. Where are they?"

Louis tilted his head, sensing something about his friend. "You okay Peaches? You seem a bit…off today."

"I'm fine," she half-lied. "Where's the gang?"

Louis sighed in defeat. "They're at the clearing. We'll go together to meet up with them," he added, hopping onto her trunk for a lift to her topknot. "Eddie, Buck and Nalek are meeting up with them too."

Peaches tensed, Shira noticing. "Something I don't know about?" she asked with a chuckled. A few mews sounded from between her paws.

"Nope," Peaches answered too quickly as the saberess caressed her cubs. "Everything's good. I'll just take Louis and go. Yeah. Bye!" The teen mammoth hurried out of the cave, nearly trampling Diego along the way.

The saber watched his "niece" in confusion. "What's with her?" he asked, facing his mate.

Shira chuckled. "I think she and I will be having a _very_ specific conversation with Ellie tonight."

Diego shrugged and nuzzled his cubs. Delia was already trying to paw at her father's nose while Ginnie snuggled against her mother. Runar crawled toward his father, mewing the whole way. Even though they were a day old and still couldn't see, the triplets definitely knew their way around. Diego smiled proudly at the thought of his kids being better hunters than himself.

"I think they'll be amazing one day," Shira commented as she watched her mate.

"Yeah," Diego said with a sigh. The saber sat on his haunches and nuzzled Shira lovingly. "Maybe one day."

* * *

"And you're sure you're okay?" Louis asked for probably the hundredth time—Peaches had lost count after nearly running into a tree.

"Yes!" she answered, becoming annoyed with her persistent friend. "Nothing's wrong. I had a talk with Big Momma and Rudy before I came over though. But I'm fine. Did you know Rudy was hurt?"

Louis was taken aback. "Didn't know he could get hurt. I thought Buck and him never fought to the death."

"Buck didn't cause it," Peaches clarified, happy she didn't have to 'accidently' reveal what happened at the falls to Louis.

"You're right 'bout that one lass!" Buck called as he landed on Peaches' tusk. "He was attacked. No one knows who attacked him, but it was Soto for sure mate. He jus' had some help."

Peaches sighed. I'm sure we'll figure it out Buck. But for now, we should just relax a bit. My parents need to get away too."

"Right," Buck agreed. "Manny did say he was gonna take your mum on a little bit of a vacation soon. They need it too."

The teen mammoth nodded. "Yup. And we're gonna convince them to take it."

Buck eyed her tauntingly. "Like ya convinced Nalek this morning, eh lass?"

Peaches blushed madly under her fur at the mention of what happened that morning. "I don't what you're talking about Buck. Nothing happened." Her blush denied her any escape.

The weasel stared at her, his blue eye boring into her left eye. She almost felt he was looking right through her and knowing the truth. Buck did see them. There was no denying it. She and Nalek were caught in a moment neither of them had ever expected, even when they first met.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" she muttered lamely.

Buck shook his head. "Not a chance lass. Jus' tell the truth and it's all over."

Louis stared down at his friend in confusion. "What _exactly_ happened after I left?" he curiously asked the mammoth.

Peaches sighed, mumbling something about a stupid weasel, and faced Buck. "Dino fighter here walked off and came back to get me. Only, when he came back, Nalek and I were kinda, sorta, maybe…nuzzling a bit." The mammoth gave a nervous grin.

The mole hog stared at his friend as they entered the clearing. "You two were what?!" he shouted a bit too loudly.

Ethan, Steffie, Meghan, Katie and Eddie stared at the three. The four mammoths and lone opossum had confusion written all over their faces. Peaches tried to shrink back into the shadows and disappear. Before anything happened, and before Steffie could ask what she wanted, Nalek entered the clearing on the opposite side. The young saber froze.

"What was the shout about?" he asked warily.

* * *

"It does sound like a good idea," Ellie commented as she and Manny stood outside the saber cave with Diego. "We _do_ kinda _need_ a vacation."

Manny scowled. "After what happened yesterday, I don't think so!"

Diego sighed. "Manny, you and Ellie need a vacation more than anyone else here. Except maybe for Hala. But that's entirely different! You two need to get away for a while."

"He's right! Take a break already!" Shira called from inside the cave.

Manny groaned. "Fine! We'll go!" The massive mammoth glared at his saber friend. "You and Big Momma are in charge."

Diego smiled. "I'll let the T-Rex know. You two just get going!"

The mammoth pair walked off, Manny grumbling on and on about Diego watching the herd closely as they went. The saber sighed when they were finally out of sight and headed back to his mate.

"Maybe Manny will finally learn to relax around his daughter."

Shira chuckled. "Maybe. But you know Peaches is growing up. He can't protect her forever. Especially after what happened today."

The saber laughed. "I did not see that coming either. Who knew? Peaches and Nalek were a total surprise. I honestly didn't think Nalek would be the guy for her these last two months."

The saberess grinned. "Just goes to show you," she said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Even the most unlikely pair can become a couple," she answered. "Such as a pirate and a carnivorous herd member."

"I guess you're right," he replied with a grin and nuzzled her back.

* * *

Crash had just reached the clearing when he heard Louis shout out in shock. The opossum was confused until he made it to the bushes. He could see the teen gang and his twin near the end where Peaches stood with Buck and Louis. On the other end was Nalek, who was entirely worried about what just happened. Crash looked back at his niece to see her blushing heavily as she gazed at Nalek.

"I think I know what happened here," Crash said to himself. "Maybe I could have some fun with this…" It had been months since his last real prank. "This will be good."

* * *

**I guess Crash just wants to try something? *shrugs* Anywho's! French and Business Math tomorrow. 3-day weekend after that. And I hope Buck doesn't bother me while I'm at formal with everyone.**

**Buck: *jumping onto keyboard* (ahvwileuab) I tol' ya I'd get loose!  
**

**Rudy:** ***walks out the door***_ I'm leaving. Tell me when the next chapter's up. _***door slams*****  
**

**Me: *shoved the weasel off the keyboard* I said to STOP THAT!  
**

**Buck: *cackles evilly* Right! I jus' said that I'd get out. Now ya have ta-  
**

**Me: *grabs weasel around the waist and glares evilly into his good eye* Back. Off. Buck.  
**

**Buck: *whimpers* Okay..  
**

**Me: *puts weasel back down* Watch it Buckminster. Or I'll call Diego in here.  
**

***a roar sounds from behind the door* Where's that rodent?!  
**

**Buck: *hides by my leg*  
**

**Not again! Well, I better go before Diego tears down my door and destroys my room trying to get Buck. (Usually he's after Crash and Eddie) This is gonna be painful if I can't get him to calm down. See you guys soon! :)  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**First semester is over and I apparently have a 4-day weekend. More to come from the never-ending story. Not much else going on. Except for the fact that Diego crashed down my door and Buck jumped out the window. The saber followed him. Haven't seen them for a few hours now . . . .**

**A few answers to some reviews:  
**

**MusicRocks807: Crash's prank will appear soon. And I actually thought OscarxHala would be cute!  
**

**Pinkie Pie 101: Is Gummy reading my stuff more tan you? Anyway, I couldn't access that drawing. I bet it's really good though! Also, I don't think I gave Nalek the scar. Soto has it. Sorry if it was confusing.  
**

**Time for Chapter 23, it is. (Not again!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Lenny and Zeke watched as their undead and fearless leader paced angrily on the deck of the ice ship. Hours had passed since the discovery of three missing pirates and a missing saber. The remaining pirates were just lounging around. Dobson was just lying at the mast, snoring loudly. Flynn kept jumping up and down, clapping his flippers like he was playing a game. Squint kept zipping all over the ship, especially in the mast.

Soto stayed on the main deck, pacing. When he suddenly stopped, everyone—minus Dobson—stared at him in anticipation. The mighty saber narrowed his eyes furiously.

"Nalek," he snarled lowly. "That stupid teen! I should've known better. He was hanging around that mammoth too long. She got into his head!"

Lenny rolled his eyes. "Then why did Oscar leave?" he randomly asked.

Soto slowly turned and glared fiercely at Lenny. "What. About. Oscar?" he snarled.

"Well, what did he have to do with this?" Lenny replied. "Oscar wasn't a huge fan of Nalek since the kid was a cub."

Zeke perked up. "Yeah!" he shouted energetically. "I betcha he's just keeping an eye on those pirates that escaped!"

Lenny raised a convincing brow, not really convincing Soto. "See? Raz, Silas and Gupta tried to escape and Oscar is making them think he's on their side, but is really spying for us."

"Raz is a loyal pirate!" Squint snapped in his shaky voice in Lenny's face, leaving the saber scared stiff and trying to figure out how the hare just _appeared_ there. "Same with Silas." He rubbed his chin in thought. "No one was ever sure about Gupta though. But Raz is loyal!" The hare jabbed a finger at Lenny's nose.

"Easy Squint," Soto said in a dark tone. "Lenny is just…theorizing. I would be doing the same if I weren't in charge."

Squint backed off in a blink, reappearing at the helm and then at the mast. Dobson snorted in distaste while Flynn scratched his head in confusion. Zeke and Lenny stared at each other and back to Soto.

"We're going back to that puny island," the pack leader finally announced. "And we're going to do things a little differently."

Squint saluted with an "Aye, aye captain!" and zipped to the helm, changing the course in an instant. Soto moved to the bow of the ship, watching the horizon as the ship turned.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Crash jumped, looking up from his plans to find Trish staring at him in confusion. He smiled sheepishly as she continued to stare at him with her hazel eyes.

"Hey Trish," he finally said. "I was jus—"

"I thought you said you were done with pranks," she accused.

Crash gave a soft glare, then grinned. "I _was_, for a while anyway. But when opportunity arises, go for it. I'm going to get my niece with the guy she wants with this one."

Trish rose an unimpressed brow as she looked at the plans etched into the dirt. "Uh-huh. How exactly do you plan for them to not be oblivious to the whole plan?"

The opossum's face fell. "I have no idea. But I will figure it out! The teens are hanging with Buck and Eddie in the clearing. I have to lure the intended targets to the falls. But I do need some help." He looked expectantly at the snake.

She tilted her scaly head at the mammal's words. "You're forgiving me? Even after we both discovered what my venom was used for?"

Crash grinned wholeheartedly at his snake friend. "I was in shock over what happened, but yes. I am forgiving you. These last two months have been hard enough on the rest of the herd. So, will you help me?" He held out a paw toward her.

Trish was hesitant, but took it with her tail, smiling. "Why wouldn't I?" she replied, shaking on the deal.

The two set right to work while the teens were oblivious to the opossum and snake.

* * *

Shira was finally getting up to stretch in the cave. She had no intention to leave, but to just get her blood flowing again. For the saberess, two days of lying down was too much when taking care of her cubs.

Diego had fallen asleep just snuggling next to her, not even flinching when she stood up and moved. The cubs mewed loudly, finally waking their ferocious saber father. He yawned loudly, startling his daughters and son. Ginnie gave a startled mew while Delia rolled into a trembling little furball. Runar had crawled closer to his father, tilting his head curiously. Even at only two days, Runar had matured the fastest in sense. Both parents knew right away.

"Well, I need to move around before feeding them again," Shira finally said.

A chuckle escaped her mate's lips. "How about I go find some food? You can't leave them just yet."

Shira growled a warning. "I know that. But I still need to stretch my legs when I can."

The saber wasn't going to argue as he stood up, licked Shira's cheek and walked out to find a satisfactory midday meal. He hadn't gotten far when Big Momma came walking by. The saber now wondering where the kids were. Diego shrugged, guessing they went to see the other teens for the day.

Big Momma growled happily at seeing the saber.

"Hey Big Momma," Diego greeted. "On your own today?"

The dino nodded, a grin on her face as she growled in reply.

The saber chuckled. "Alright. Well, Manny left us both in charge while he and Ellie are on a little vacation. Let me know if you see or hear anything weird."

An understanding growl emanated from the dino's throat and she stomped off through the forest. Diego smiled and continued on to find food for his family. A few deer and starts ran by as he walked on toward the river. Even the hyraxes were scurrying around more than usual. Then Sid appeared.

"Diego!" he called, slight frenzy in his tone.

The saber groaned in annoyance. "What Sid?" he asked as normally as he could.

"Have you sheen Granny? I can't find her anywhere."

Diego rolled his eyes. "She's probably with Precious again. You know how much they spend time together in the water."

"That'sh true," the sloth numbly agreed. "But she shtill needsh to eat her normal midday mush." Ever since the continent split, Sid had taken quite a responsibility to take care of his grandmother. Even his kids were impressed, as was the rest of the herd.

"She'll be back soon," Diego added. "Now, I have to find some food for Shira and the cubs. I'll see you back at the clearing later."

With that, the saber walked off. Sid was left behind, shrugging off the whole conversation as he continued to search for his grandmother. The whole herd knew her time would come at some point anyway. Manny never worried about it. But Ellie sure kept on her toes about it, ready to be there for her sloth friend. Shira was the same on both ends. Diego was in the middle about the subject. The teens could care less, save for the T-Rex kids.

Diego finally reached the river, finding it full of fish. He grinned slyly and began to go fishing. Since he was part of the herd, he chose to change his diet from furred-meat to scaly. It was pretty risky, but he enjoyed the taste nonetheless.

* * *

Ethan stared at Peaches, then Nalek, then back at Peaches. "What exactly happened?" he asked, clearly confused.

Steffie and Meghan glanced at each other, guessing at what was going on. Eddie scratched his head, confused as Ethan was at the moment. Buck and Louis nearly glared at Nalek. Katie's eyes widened as she looked at Peaches.

"You and Nalek are a thing now?!" Katie yelled in realization.

Peaches and Nalek both visibly flinched under the glares of Buck and Louis. Eddie finally realized what was going on and faced the teen saber, stalking up to him.

"Listen you!" he all but shouted as he got in Nalek's face. "You better treat my niece right or you're gonna be sorry. You hurt her, and you're dealing with me. Got it?"

Nalek nodded fearfully, stealing a glance at Peaches. The daughter of the herd leader quickly understood and thought fast to help him out of the situation. Buck was about ready to stick his knife in Nalek's red eye for moving in on her. Louis was ready to dig a hole under the saber just to get rid of him.

"Guys!" Peaches shouted, getting all of their attention, even the T-Rex kids as they walked into the clearing. "It wasn't Nalek's fault. Or mine either!" she quickly added before anyone could accuse either of them again. "It just sorta…happened. Neither of us even expected it. So can you all just let it go?"

The saber smiled at her as the others gave in and agreed. Buck stayed on edge, threatening Nalek with the "watching you" motion. Eddie relaxed only a bit. Louis inwardly vowed to keep an eye on his friend, preparing for the harsh break-up she was bound to endure in the coming weeks. The girls and Ethan shrugged, congratulating their friend on the new relationship. Egbert, Shelly and Yoko were edgy as they eyed their cousin and her newly accepted boyfriend. Shelly smiled and growled happily to her cousin. Peaches smiled back with a thank you.

* * *

Oscar and Hala were walking through the forest when they heard the teens in the clearing. The two sabers moved closer to find Peaches and Nalek smiling at one another like no one else existed.

Hala smiled. "Well, I see my son has finally found someone."

"No doubt he stole her heart as well," Oscar added. "Guess I'll be more than just a step-father now."

The saber nuzzled his saberess love. But something caught his eye. Oscar looked up to find a snake following a opossum through the trees toward the group of teens. He knew something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**This one was a bit difficult with a plot. Soto still wants revenge for betrayed. Too normal. But now Squint is a part of it. Manny and Ellie will be in the next chapter. And I'm trying to involve Sid, his kids, and Granny more. The other animals are _not_ easy to use. But I'm trying.**

***noise from the window* Buck is back.  
**

**Buck: *breathing heavily* Is he back?  
**

**Me: Who this time? Did you anger Manny this time?  
**

**Buck: *raises brow in confusion* No. Diego chased me through town. He's crazy.  
**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Let me sign off and I'll call him in. Then you're apologizing!  
**

**Buck: *grumbling* Fine.  
**

**Yup. Buck's finally calming down. That means there aren't that many chapters left folks. This story just won't end! Not that it's a bad thing! But still. If Buck's calmed, then Diego will go crazy and I have to call Shira in, and trust me, that's never good. Til Chapter 24!  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**So this is the last chapter until Monday. Drama will return soon though. There are some sweet moments in this one. Please just read to know what they are.**

**Also, I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE AMOUNT OF VIEWS I GET! 6,800? WHEN'D THAT HAPPEN?  
**

**Responses!  
**

**MusicRocks807: I'm glad it's still awesome! And I have no idea when it will end!  
**

**Pinkie Pie 101: The cubs are still only a few days old. I'm trying to speed up the timing as much as I can. But I hope I can see that picture soon! It sounds really cool!  
**

**Now please enjoy Chapter 24 before Diego interrupts me!  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

With everything that had happened on the island in the last two months, Manny wasn't quite sure about this vacation. True, he wanted to have some time for himself and Ellie, but he still worried about the others. They were a family after all. No matter what they had been through, together or apart, they stuck by each other's sides. A vacation wasn't going to help that.

"Manny just got on the ship already," Ellie finally said.

Manny blinked out of his thoughts and looked at his mate. "Yeah. Right behind you Ellie."

The two finally boarded onto the ship Roshan lent to them for any kind of trip they wanted. Now it was finally being put to use as Manny and Ellie were taking a break from their crazy family. Manny still dreaded what would happen while he was away. He especially worried about his daughter. Peaches was growing up too fast for him to keep up. With Louis crushing on her, it was easier to watch them. Now, she was close to a relationship with the step-son of the first real enemy of the herd. It was a nightmare for him to think about it.

"She'll be fine," Ellie reassured, knowing what he was thinking. "Nalek is a great saber. I wouldn't mind the idea of them together."

Manny grunted in distaste. "He's a saber, the step-son of Soto, hangs with pirates, and he's a saber!" he all but shouted in irritation. "I don't trust him."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, I do. We've all gotten to know him better."

"Not me. Diego and Shira are the only sabers allowed in the herd."

"So you're gonna kick their new cubs out?" Ellie arched her brow, challenging him.

Manny paled. "Not what I meant! Their cubs can stay. But Hala and Nalek were here after that whole situation started. Now with Oscar back, I'm sure he's just spying on us for Soto and the others. Raz and her cohorts are probably doing the same. And I bet Gutt's not even dead, just like what happened with Soto."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You're rationalizing again. It's clear you need a vacation more than I do. But we're going to relax together." She placed her trunk on his, rubbing the now faint cuts from his fight with Soto. "It will take your mind off of a lot."

The male sighed. "I…just have a bad feeling. If anything happens to them, I wouldn't be able to live myself."

Ellie smiled reassuringly. "I'm positive nothing will go wrong. Now, let's go on that much needed vacation."

* * *

Rudy was relaxing by the falls. His cuts and gashes had been treated by Roshan and Lekin and now they were resting not far from the baryonyx. Rein had stopped by multiple times to check on them. Koal came with her a few times so he could see the huge dino. The village kids weren't really allowed near him just in case Rudy thought they were a snack. But with three new cubs around, he would have to learn how to control his hunting.

The baryonyx's eyes shot open when Rein and Koal walked up. Rudy lifted his head, sniffing the air. He growled warily and nudged Roshan awake. The tribe leader yawned and opened his eyes, jumping at how close Rudy was to him.

"What is it Rudy?" he asked, breathing hard from the scare.

Rudy growled again, trying to tell him something was wrong. Fortunately, Roshan understood, waking Lekin and ordering Rein and Koal to stay with the baryonyx. He then picked up his spear that laid nearby and ran through the forest toward the shore. Lekin followed close behind. Rein watched her love disappear within the trees, wondering what was wrong.

"What is going on?" Koal asked curiously.

"I am not sure Koal," Rein answered. "I am not sure."

The dino growled to them, trying to comfort them. Rein picked up on the friendly tone. She laid a hand on his snout, feeling the smooth, rubbery skin for the first time. Koal stayed behind the woman, fearful of the dino.

"He will not hurt Koal," the woman reassured.

"How do you know that?" the boy asked. "How do you know he will not make me a snack?"

"He is a gentle giant," Rein explained. "I have heard the stories of how he protected three young tyrannosauruses during the continent split. He is just a big sweetheart."

Rudy's wide mouth twitched and Rein could almost see his eyes thank her. Koal hesitantly stepped forward to touch Rudy like Rein had. When he was an inch away, Rudy moved forward and nosed the boy's hand. Koal flinched, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, Rudy had a gentle smile in his eyes. That's when Koal saw the missing tooth. The boy had heard the story from Roshan about what Buck had done. He loved the saying.

"An eye for a tooth, huh Rudy?" the boy said with a playful grin.

The baryonyx smirked, nuzzling the boy's head carefully.

Koal laughed at this. "It is cool that Buck survived though. I bet it was some fight."

Rudy gave a growl that sounded more a chuckle that said "You bet" and laid back down to rest. Koal hugged the dino while Rein went to tending the wounds.

* * *

Shira was now chatting with Hala in the saber cave. Oscar had left to help Diego hunt, leaving the saberesses to talk about their lives and gossip. It kinda sickened the male about that, but he let it go quickly. Oscar found Diego at the river in no time, not even needing to track him through the forest. The only odd thing was a pile of fish not far from his old friend.

"When does a saber change his diet?" Oscar questioned as he neared.

Diego looked up and smirked. "When he leaves a pack and joins a herd. I had to out of new living conditions. Also, Manny would be a bit worse than Soto on a bad day if I ate someone form the herd."

Oscar grinned in understanding. "Don't think I wanna see that anytime soon." He watched as Diego caught another trout. "Can ya teach me that?"

A new smirk graced Diego's lips. "Sure thing Ossy."

Oscar always hated that nickname. "Just get on with it."

After a good ten minutes of learning how to properly track a fish as it swam and trying not to fall in, Oscar had finally caught a good sized trout. Diego smiled in satisfaction of teaching his old friend a new skill.

"Now, we have to get these back to the cave somehow," Diego announced.

Oscar looked at him. "How exactly do we do that?"

Diego was already pulling a giant leaf toward the pile of fresh fish and started piling them on. Oscar shrugged and helped him out. After every fish was on, they dragged the load back to the cave. The two chatted about their time apart, catching up quickly. Diego even learned something interesting.

"So you do have a thing for Hala?" he guessed as he held the leaf stem in his mouth. "I knew something was going between you two."

"Yeah, well, she has a thing for me too," Oscar added, his face saddened. "But when I came back for Soto, I also came back for Hala and Nalek. After he had injured the dino, he rushed to the ship. I didn't have time to get them. They were happier here anyway."

Diego was confused. "How was Hala really found?"

Oscar sighed. "I found her when Soto was barely alive." They were finally near the cave and Oscar was about to continue, but a few screams filled the air. "What was that?"

Diego dropped the leaf at the cave entrance and ran toward the clearing. Oscar didn't hesitate in following him. They were halfway there when Big Momma was running alongside them. They entered the clearing to find every teen, plus Buck and Eddie, covered with some weird kind of sludge. Ethan was trying to wipe the mystery gunk off of himself while the girls stood shaking in surprise. Louis and Eddie were looking at themselves while Buck stood in the middle, and angry look on his face. Shelly, Egbert and Yoko were cleaning another with their tails. Then Diego spotted Peaches and Nalek. His eyes were wide at the fact that the mammoth and saber were tied together, nose-to-nose, and covered from head to tail with the gooey gunk.

Peaches was wide-eyed from what Diego could see. Nalek was blushing heavily at the close proximity. The vine that kept them tied together was covered with the mystery goo and Big Momma was already trying to cut the vine with her teeth. She roared in disgust. Oscar walked over and trying to slice it with his claws, not even leaving a scratch.

"Please get us out of here!" Peaches pleaded.

Buck stalked over and easily cut the vine with his knife. Both teens toppled over with a loud thud. Everyone looked at Buck. The weasel pointed up to a branch. The group scanned up to find a snake and opossum trying to hold back their laughter.

"CRASH!" Diego roared.

Crash stopped and looked down. "Peaches and Nalek _were_ the intended targets!"

* * *

"Stay back," Roshan threatened.

Soto and his gang circled the two warriors. "Not gonna happen junior."

* * *

**Uh oh . . . . Looks like evil has returned! Let's see what happens... after Winter Formal tonight! I need a break like Manny and Ellie right now. But Diego is prowling around outside my window. Wait... Crap. It's Oscar. *looks at Buck* What did you do?**

**Buck: *puts hands up in surrender* Nothing! Honest!  
**

**Well this will be fun. I better go check on Oscar and then get ready for formal. See you guys soon!  
**

**P.S. if you want a certain situation to happen, lemme know so I can try it out! Til then!  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Uploaded early. And from now on, Responses - Story - Updates. Thought it'd be better.**

**Responses . . . .  
**

**Pinkie Pie 101: I kinda noticed I haven't used them much lately. I need to bring Granny and Sid in more. I'll work on it.  
**

**MusicRocks807: Read first 2 words. Only by a day, but still! And I'll get to that later.  
**

**Shira4life: I accept at any time. Also, SxD & RxR will appear more soon.  
**

**Now for Chapter 25 and the shock you will receive . . . . .  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

"That's the last time I pull a prank while Buck's in the line of fire," Crash grumbled.

The weasel glared. "Ya tried to prank Peaches an' Nalek but got the res' o' us mate! 'I'd watch my back tanight while I was sleepin' if I were ya."

Crash shifted his eyes at everyone, frightened, and then stared at the ground. Peaches and Nalek went with Big Momma to the river for a good cleaning while the others stayed to hear Crash's punishment. Ethan was the most eager to know, even if he was only splattered by the mystery ooze.

Steffie cleared her throat as casually as possible. "Before Crash is punished, shouldn't we know what the heck that…_gunk_…was?"

"I believe the she-moth has a good point," Oscar implied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Crash grimaced and Trish lowered her head. "Crash will tell you what was in it," Trish answered, nearly mumbling from being so quiet.

The opossum sighed heavily and faced the victims and accusers. "Mud, mashed leaves, dry dirt, crushed fish bones, berry juice, all mixed together with fresh falling water from the falls and…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the last part yet knowing everyone would truly be suspicious.

"And what?" Diego gritted.

Crash took a deep breath. "Rudy's fresh blood."

Diego took a step back, collecting his thoughts at the surprise. Oscar was clearly taken aback while the mammoth girls dry-heaved. Ethan arched a brow at the opossum. Louis swallowed loudly. Buck glared at Crash.

"You took Rudy's own blood for your prank?!" he nearly shrieked in anger. "Ya gonna pay for that on' mate!"

The weasel gripped his knife tightly as he tried to move closer, being quickly held back by the tail. Turning around, he found Diego holding his medium-sized tail.

"Le' go tiger!" Buck warned with a threateningly heavy growl.

"Ease off Buck," Diego replied calmly, letting go of Buck. "Crash got our attention. And I'm letting him off the hook." Everyone gaped at the saber. Even Oscar stared at his old friend. "He hasn't pulled a prank in a while and this is just a stress reliever for us. So, I'm letting him off the hook."

Sadly, Buck wouldn't have any of it. He turned back around, glaring menacingly at Crash. He was ready to pounce but froze, taking off through the bushes. No one followed the weasel, knowing exactly where he was going. Oscar knew as well, even after being there for a day. Buck just ran through the forest, dodged branches and leaping over roots. There was no question where he was headed as he entered the intended clearing near the empty tree prison. He saw his friend asleep and smiling. Koal was snuggled up against the giant's snout, outcold. Rein was nearby as well, sleeping against a rock.

"Why would 'e do that?" Buck asked aloud, watching the sleeping baryonyx.

* * *

No one moved.

Soto stared down while his cohorts continued to circle Roshan and Lekin, not giving them any chance of escape. Lenny and Zeke growled warnings, Flynn held his weapon at their throats, Dobson glared and Squint cackled wickedly.

"Do not let them pass," Roshan ordered his friend.

"How do we do that without getting trampled, or worse?" Lekin asked warily. "I do not see a way out for us. But I will always fight by my friend's side to the end."

Roshan couldn't ask for anything more from the warrior. Ever since he was a boy, his father's warriors have always been there to fight to their dying breath, no matter the odds. It almost made Roshan regret every situation they have ever been in. _Almost_. There are some he never regretted. Rein was one in particular.

Soto roared, shaking the seventeen year old leader out of his thoughts. "You'll never survive this!" he growled. "No one will this time! Just like that stupid fossil, you will all die suffering."

The pirates and sabers chuckled evilly, closing in on the two humans. Roshan had one shot and took it. He threw his spear, grazing Soto's shoulder. While the saber roared in pain, Roshan and Lekin made a dash for the forest. Zeke and Squint chased after them.

"Ready the warriors for battle!" Roshan ordered. "I must warn the herd!"

Lekin nodded and made for the tribe while Roshan kept running toward the clearing, knowing someone would be there.

* * *

Hala's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" she asked warily.

Shira listened closely, letting out a warning growl. "Soto. How is he back?"

"I'm not sure." The brown saberess faced the white. "We better move the cubs to a safer place. I know of one that should suffice until this is over."

"Good," Shira said with a nod. "But I am going to fight. Will you—"

"Don't even ask when I swore to protect them when I helped you give birth." Hala sent a reassuring grin back at her friend.

Shira gave a more than grateful smile. "Let's move before it gets intense."

Both saberesses hurried with an idea of how to move the three defenseless newborns, deciding to carry the girls by the scruff and have Runar ride on Shira's back—right at her scruff of course. The mothers moved as swiftly and quickly as they could so Shira could lend a paw in the coming battle.

Louis happened to be digging by when he saw the two saberesses walk by. He became a bit curious and following the two. He had gotten better with following underground, hitting less than two obstacles now. Unfortunately, that's how he was discovered. He had run into a rock he didn't anticipate, groaning at the pain in his now throbbing head.

"Who's there?" Hala asked, worry edging her tone.

The mole hog popped out of the ground, rubbing his sore head. "Sorry. I was just wondering what was going on."

Shira glowered. "Go home now Louis. It's safer."

Louis got the message and hurried back the other way, only heading back toward the clearing instead of home.

Hala arched a brow as he left. "What was that gunk covering him?"

Shira shrugged and kept moving. "With these kids, who knows?"

* * *

"Roshan!" Rein yelled in fright, now awake.

Koal shifted uncomfortably in his sleep while Rudy slept soundly. Buck was at the female's side in an instant. However, the woman screamed in fright, waking Koal and Rudy. The boy was rolled due to the dino's sudden movement. Koal shook his head once he stopped, standing up and facing Rein.

"What happened?" he asked drowsily.

Rein stared at the weasel, trembling. "That," she barely squeaked.

"Buck," he announced.

Both humans tilted their heads in confusion. Rudy rolled his eyes in both amusement and irritation. Rein and Koal had both learned from Roshan had to communicate with the herd, just as he taught the rest of the tribe.

"What?" the woman and boy asked.

"Short for Buckminster," the weasel clarified. "Long for Bu. I'm guessing you're helping Rudy, eh lass?" Rein nodded. "Good. Rudy needs someone he can trus' right now. 'E's been through a lot lately an' needs a bit o' comforting. I've been too busy for that. Thanks."

The woman could barely say anything. "I am Rein," she finally managed. "I think I should thank you for not attacking me."

Buck smiled. "I wouldn't hurt ya. You're not a threat." He looked at the boy. "But him. 'E looks like a wiley one. Are ya?" Buck eyed the boy closely, waiting for something.

The boy tilted his head. "My name is Koal. And I am not wiley!" He scratched his head. "I think?"

The weasel chuckled. "S'alright mate. I was jus' testin' ya. Don't worry." Koal smiled, leaning against Rudy's foot while Buck faced his friend. "Made some new friends I see."

Rudy growled, as if saying "What of it weasel?" Buck chuckled.

* * *

The river was now a mess with the gunk Crash had used in his prank. But Peaches and Nalek were now clean, their fur soft and clear again. It was all thanks to Big Momma. The teen mammoth thanked the mother T-Rex with a hug to the leg and walked back to the clearing with her new-found boyfriend. Nalek was still uneasy about the gang knowing, but was even more worried when Manny found out.

The mammoth seemed to sense the anxiety emanating from the saber. "I'm sure he'll be fine with this. He's only on vacation now anyway."

"But what if he treats me like Soto and tries to _kill_ me?" Nalek questioned. "I don't think it will go over too well with Mom and the others."

Peaches rolled her eyes with a smile. "Everything'll be fine," she reassured, nudging his shoulder. "Promise."

Lenny, Flynn and Dobson appeared form the brush, knocking the teens unconscious. The pirates and saber then proceeded to drag them through the brush.

* * *

"They are back!" Roshan yelled as he broke through the brush to the clearing. "Soto and the others are on the island again!" he repeated, looking at Diego and Oscar.

Diego growled, already shouting orders to the teens. Ethan stayed by Oscar and the opossum brothers, ready to fight. Trish went with the other teens to the rest of the village. The remaining males all knew what they were up against. With Manny and Ellie now off the island, Soto and his pack/crew had a huge advantage, as long as they didn't know the leader of the herd was gone.

"Trish!" Diego called, the snake spinning back around. "Get Shira and the cubs to safety. I won't risk losing them."

Before the snake could reply, Shira appeared. "They're already safe and with Hala. I'm here to fight by your side Softie."

Diego didn't protest.

* * *

**Buck: I tol' ya I didn't do it!**

**Me: Fine! Now shut it. *glares at saber in room* You've got some explaining to do.  
**

**Oscar: *shrugs* I was sent to find him.  
**

**Me&Buck: *puzzled* What?**

**Oscar: Don't know who. Just got a letter from someone to get the weasel and take him somewhere. Everyone else did too.  
**

**Me: I didn't get one.  
**

**Buck: You're always on that contraption!  
**

**Me: Shut it Buckminster!  
**

**So I have no idea what's really going on there. But Ch25 is now up. 26 will take a while (haven't started it yet. sorry). But Formal was fun. I slipped on my dress while dancing and landed on my butt, only five feet from my crush. It was lucky he didn't see me. But he did dance with me at one random point. *spazzes out* Anywho's, *clears throat* no school Monday. But still have A LOT to do. Will write Chapter 26 as fast and soon as possible.  
**

**Til Then My Dear Friends!  
It? What do you mean by that?  
**

**Buck: *shrugs* I'm in a panic lass. Don't expect me ta be on top o' everything.  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**FINALLY! Had a break. Took the opportunity. Here it is.**

**I also would like to congratulate Shira4life for being my 100th review! Thank you to all 53 countries for all the amazing support!**

**Responses:::  
**

**MusicRocks807: The OC's are sometimes worse to deal with. Buck met Wally and Artemis today as well. (mentioned in "A Secret Life?") It was kinda weird.  
**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Depends on how the fight goes on.  
**

**Shira4life: Thanks for all the luck!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26

"I told you already," Trish repeated irritably. "I was doing what Crash told me. I never went near the dino."

Diego glowered softly at the serpent. He only just met her and didn't fully trust her very, especially with the prank she and the opossum pulled on the teens. The saber had sent Oscar and Buck to interrogate Crash while the teens and Eddie got rid of the gunk. Now everyone was preparing for another fight against Soto. His numbers had dwindled, but were still very strong.

"I said I let you both off the hook already," Diego said calmly as he led Trish to the main clearing. "Now I need everyone to be ready. Soto is on his way."

Upon entering the clearing, Trish quickly counted the humans that were there. Each one had his weapon at the ready. Diego roared, making Trish believe they weren't supposed to be there. Then she spotted Shira. The saberess was walking alongside a human who looked like he was a teenager. The way he carried himself made him look like the leader.

"Diego," the human greeted, his voice welcoming yet exhausted. "My greatest warriors as you can see." He gestured at the surrounding humans who were cleaning their spears.

"Thank you Roshan," Diego replied and faced Shira. "You need to be careful, whether you are carrying or not."

The saberess laughed. "You know how tough I am. Besides, the cubs are safe as can be."

Diego grinned gratefully. "Good. Trish, you're going to send word to the pirates about our current status. This is why I brought you."

Trish's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Okay," she squeaked. Then the small emerald snake took off through the bushes, not knowing where she was going.

* * *

"Get this gunk offa me!" Meghan shrieked from the river.

The teens and Eddie were all at the river getting cleaned off with some help from Big Momma. Peaches and Nalek had not been seen since they were cleaned. No one even thought about them at the moment.

"It's just mud and leaves," Ethan reminded.

"And dino blood," Eddie added, a shriek echoing through the island.

Ethan slapped the back of Eddie's head. "Nice move opossum," he gritted. "As if they hadn't been enough of a problem already."

Eddie shrugged and dove back under the water to clean his head. Louis was now sitting on the banks to dry with Yoko. Katie kept getting splashed by Egbert as he tried to help her. Steffie quickly stepped in and pointed him toward Ethan. Egbert smiled and bounded over. Big Momma was cleaning her daughter when everyone heard Ethan yell and then a loud splash. After seeing the male mammoth with his wet Mohawk now sticking to his forehead, the others laughed. Egbert wagged his tail as if playing a game. Ethan just glared at the dino.

"So not cool lizard," he chastised.

Crash came rushing through the bushes, catching everyone's attention as he jumped into the water and hid behind the still sitting Ethan. It was then that Buck came crashing through, the gunk still covering him from eye patch to tail.

"Where is the rat?" the weasel asked in a threatening tone.

No one moved. Egbert grinned and pointed his tail behind Ethan. The mammoth slapped the tail away when Buck looked.

"Not here bro," Ethan lied coolly. "Haven't even seen the little guy."

Buck narrowed his eye. "If any o' ya see him, I wanna know. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and the weasel ran back through the forest. Crash poked his head out from behind Ethan, his small form trembling.

"I didn't know he would react like that," he answered the unasked question. "It just held everything together perfectly."

Meghan sighed, looking somewhat sympathetically at the opossum. "He did react kinda harsh," she tried.

"But he didn't need to go off like that," Steffie added. "He's jus' a bit steamed. Let him settle down a bit and then apologize."

Ethan stood up and walked out of the water. "With the fight coming along, I wouldn't try it," he said. "Buck has to help out. I'm joining too."

Louis gawked at the mammoth. "You? You're going to help out?"

Ethan sighed. "A lot has changed in the last year. I'm going to help in the battle. I didn't do much in the last and want to join this time."

* * *

Raz was leaning against a tree, looking over her fish bone weapon and contemplating her decision. Ever since she left the ship, she's been searching for something. She didn't know what, but knew she would find it soon. When Gutt died, Raz saw a new opportunity to leave the crew and start new. The kangaroo had hesitated and was found by Soto and his pack. When she met the rambunctious teen Nalek, her nicer side emerged. Silas and Gupta had grown fond of the saber as well. But Raz, she had seen a brand new chance to be a different mammal.

"If only it were that easy," she told herself. "I jus' wish I could escape that life for good and never look back!" She threw her weapon at the ground, stabbing a leaf to the dirt. "How did Diego and Shira make it look so easy?"

The kangaroo sobbed silently to herself as Silas and Gupta walked up. Both seagull and badger were shocked to find their friend in such a state. Gupta tilted his head in confusion while Silas flew to the branch closest to her. At seeing her trembling shoulders, Silas laid a wing on her shoulder.

"What is wrong mon ami?" Silas asked worriedly.

Raz jumped at the voice, quickly wiping her tears away. "Nothing. I was only thinking."

"Didn't look like just thinking my friend," Gupta interjected, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright Raz? We've never seen you like this."

"I'm fine," she reassured. "I just…I wish I could escape being a pirate. I wanna be free like Shira."

Silas and Gupta smiled at the kangaroo. "You are free!" they nearly shouted.

"Free from what?"

The three turned to find a serpent nearby. "Nothing," all three former pirates answered.

"Okay," Trish said, caught a bit off guard. "Diego is requesting help from you three for the next battle against Soto."

"Tell him we'll be there," Silas answered.

Trish gave a curt nod and zipped off toward the main clearing. Raz smiled at her friends when they looked back at her. The two were thinking the same thing.

"To the end!" Raz shouted.

"To the end!" Gupta and Silas repeated.

* * *

They were thrown against the rock, hard. Both mammoth and saber now lay limp on the ground, groaning in pain. The pirates and sabers laughed at the pitiful scene before them. The young saber tried his best to stand, but his knees gave in and he fell back to the dirt ground.

"Pathetic that you were my step-son at all," Soto mocked. "Hala should be ashamed to be your mother."

Nalek tried again to stand, finding his footing now, but leaned against the rock wall heavily. "I'm ashamed to have called you my father!" he spat.

After receiving a warning growl from Soto, and the pack and pirates left, Nalek carefully moved closer to Peaches. The young mammoth was lying very still, worrying the saber even more. When he reached her, Nalek gently nuzzled her trunk which was just splayed out from the throw. Peaches flinched at his touch and he let out a breath.

"You're alive," he said with relief.

"Yeah, I am," Peaches breathed out heavily. "I think he broke my leg. I can't feel it."

Nalek moved carefully toward her leg, but stopped. "Which one?"

"Front right," she answered painfully. "Can't move it."

"Don't try to move," Nalek warned sweetly. "Just stay still."

As he tried to move, Nalek fell next Peaches. He let out a hiss at the pain in his side, cringing at the burning feeling hitting his ribs.

"What happened?" Peaches squeaked, now worried for her boyfriend.

Nalek steadied his breathing. "Think they broke my ribs. At least, that's what it feels like. When I get my paws on them, I swear—"

He stopped when he felt Peaches' trunk on his paw. "Just wait until they others find them. I know they'll get them for doing this to us." Her eyes were pleading for him to listen.

The saber sighed. "I'm sorry Peaches. Soto just gets on my nerves now."

Peaches quickly sensed the saber's tension. "How so?" she asked, trying to get a bit more comfortable to ease the pain.

After getting into a better position to ease the pain in his own bones, Nalek began his story. "I knew him as a slightly gentler Soto when I was a cub. That was when my mom found him with an icicle in his side…"

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts kept drifting to the herd and what was going on. He worried about what Soto would do if he attacked his family. Even with Diego and Big Momma in charge, he couldn't bring himself to be at ease that night. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, so he went for a walk around the small paradise they had found.

"I hope they're doing alright." He began to mutter his thoughts aloud. "Diego and Big Momma can handle the herd. Pinkie and the humans will be fine. Shira is tough, even if she has newborn cubs to watch. Crash and Eddie are pranksters, but can be serious when needed. I don't need to worry about Buck and Rudy. The new pirates and Oscar better be on our side. Hala is somewhat trustworthy. Nalek." The male's eyes squeezed shut. "If he hurts my daughter, I swear I will rip his tail off and shove it down his throat!"

"Relax will ya?"

"Ellie!"

The female came walking out of the shadows and looked quizzically at her mate. "Manny, you _need_ to calm down. Peaches is a tough girl. If Nalek breaks her heart, it's Diego, Big Momma and Buck he needs to worry about. Buck is a true uncle to her now. Big Momma is a terrific aunt as well. Plus, I _know_ Nalek will protect our little girl in any situation."

Manny began to ease up a bit. "You're right, just like always. But I'm still worried that Soto will attack again while we're gone."

Ellie sighed, knowing where this was headed. "You're not going to sleep tonight are you?" Manny gave her look that answered her. "Alright," she said with a shrug. "But I need some sleep. After going through Shira's craziness with cub-birth, I need to relax more than your stress over Peaches' new boyfriend." Manny visibly tensed, Ellie noticing. "Oh no."

"WHAT?!"

Ellie had to check her ear with her trunk. "I'm guessing you didn't know."

"When did _that_ happen?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I swear if he makes her cry or breaks her heart or even cheats I am going to do far worse than what I did to Soto almost twenty years ago."

An acorn hitting Manny square in the forehead stopped his momentarily. Both mammoths stared quizzically at the seed as a squirrel came rushing in, grabbing it. Scrat stopped and glared icicles at the two, baring his sharp incisors and saber fangs. Ellie watched as he held the acorn close. A reddish, female squirrel came rushing through and tackled Scrat. She tried to get the acorn as the two tumbled down the path behind the mammoths.

Manny shook his head and continued walking. "Nalek just better watch it."

Ellie finally snapped out of her trance and glared at her mate. "Better watch it? You're just going threaten him for dating our only daughter?"

"Yup."

"You know she's not going to stay your little girl." Manny froze in his tracks. Ellie kept talking. "She needs to be able to do what she wants. Peaches is almost a full-grown adult now. Let her choose before you do."

With that, Ellie walked back to their makeshift campsite. Manny was left alone in the dark, his mate's words echoing in his head.

_She's not going to be your little girl forever._

* * *

Hala had a bad feeling the whole time, knowing that something was going to go wrong during the fight. Shira promised to return to the cubs in one piece. Hala couldn't help but fear for the worst. So lost in thought, the brown saberess didn't hear anyone enter the isolated cave.

"Hala." The gentle voice caught her attention quickly.

She breathed out a shaky sigh. "Oscar, I'm so worried about them. What if something goes terribly wrong? The cubs will be left as orphans."

Oscar nuzzled his girl closely. "I promise to keep Diego and Shira safe. You can count on that." The dark orange saber gave her a reassuring grin. "Promise."

With a sigh, Hala laid her head down next to Ginnie and Runar. Delia was getting a fresh meal while Oscar smiled at the sight. He would love the idea.

"How would feel about starting another family?"

Hala looked at her boyfriend. "Really?" She sounded hopeful. "You want to?"

"After this whole mess is over, yes."

* * *

Zeke rushed to the shore to find Soto. Lenny and the three pirates were all gathered around their leader, listening for their jobs in the attack. Zeke climbed up Lenny's back to get to Soto.

"Report!" Soto ordered.

"Both Manny and Ellie are gone," Zeke exclaimed. "They left the island with Diego and the red dino in charge."

Soto grinned evilly. "Perfect. We attack at sunrise."

"The humans are fighting as well," Zeke added quickly.

The revenge-filled leader's grin wavered. "Then we move out. Now."

* * *

**So here is another chapter of "He Returns". It's a bit longer than normal, but hey! So I will have free time on weekends (very little but still free). This weekend I am uber busy. Seeing _War Horse_ on stage saturday and Super Bowl on sunday. That's my weekend.**

**Buck: What was her problem?  
**

**Oscar *shrugs* Maybe just uptight about senior project again.  
**

**Me: Not uptight. Just tired. Plus, Artemis is way to uptight for anyone to talk to anymore. Wally barely gets her to crack a smile.  
**

**Oscar and Buck: *glaring* Not what we meant.  
**

**Me: M'gann? *both nod* Martian from another planet. *both are silent* Oh Buck. I found out who wants to see you.  
**

**Buck: *now curious* Who? Manny? Ellie? Rudy?  
**

**Me: Batman.  
**

**Buck: *freezes and passes out*  
**

**Oscar: *poking Buck's face with claw* Must be pretty scary.  
**

**He has no idea. Well that's it for today. I think I promoted my more sucky story without really trying.**

**Anywho's! Review and Read! And Vice-Versa!  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been so long! Busy with school and such.**

**Responses?  
**

**Shira4life: Don't worry about Raz. She's a tough one. And transitions are getting a bit better.  
**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Yuppy! They're official. I think I need to bring more of Sid and Granny back. (I've been ignoring them. No clue why.)  
**

**MusicRocks807: I get more into detail on Oscar and Hala soon. But yes, battle time!  
**

**Bon-Bon Emerson: I forgot about changing that one thing. Scrat wasn't _too_ rushed. I just forgot at that point. It was kinda obvious what happened to Runar though. Also, don't like, don't read. Your choice, not mine.  
**

**On a much lighter note, thanks to those of you who have been reading this far. I am so honored to have 27 chapters on this story! It's my longest and most viewed. I want to make a _hee-uge_ thank you but don't know how! But thanks anyway for the 9,500+ views and 14 faves. You're all amazing! Enjoy this next installment!  
**

* * *

Chapter 27

_Evil laughter echoed through the dark forest. The female mammoth found herself cowering in the bushes. She was a tough one, but this laughter made her uneasy. A figure began moving between the trees, its shadow very visible as the mammoth moved farther back into the bushes._

"_You will never survive!" the figure mock-growled. "He can't save you now. Your family will be gone forever. Your friends will be no more. Even those newborn cubs will be a perfect meal for me."_

'_No," the mammoth whimpered in terror. "No! You won't win! They will defeat you! You'll be done for!"_

_Her words fell onto deaf ears as Soto prowled out of the shadows and lunged…_

Ellie awoke with a start, breathing heavily and almost losing her grip on her branch. She looked around at her surroundings. She sighed with relief at seeing Manny lying at the tree base.

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself. "But that doesn't mean Soto won't still try."

The female mammoth jumped down from the tree and walked toward her mate. Manny was sound asleep until a whack to the head startled the uptight male. He jumped up, backing into the tree Ellie was just in and was now covered with autumn leaves. After finally settling down, he noticed Ellie standing in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Bad dream. Bad feeling. Leaving for home. Now."

Manny stared at her as words sunk in. "Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

Roshan yelled out in pain, holding his stomach tight as blood began to seep between his fingers. Lekin was fending off Lenny, trying to protect his friend and leader. Kag was suddenly at Lekin's side, slicing the skin on Lenny's throat. The saber roared out in anger, glaring at the two humans. He was about to lunge when Ethan barreled through and rammed Lenny into a rock wall. Lekin didn't hesitate in getting Roshan to safety.

"Rein," Roshan muttered painfully.

"I will retrieve her soon," Lekin reassured as he moved the teen leader behind a large bush. "Stay still and stay put. I need to aid the warriors."

Roshan cringed in pain as Lekin ran back. Trish appeared by Roshan and looked him over quickly. Then the snake rushed toward the river to relay the information. With her speed and maneuverability, Trish was able to reach Diego in moments. Diego was ordering the humans to their areas to fight. Oscar was now moving to aid Lekin and Kag while Buck was sent toward Oran and a few other men. Crash and Eddie were moving in between fights to watch for weak points and relay to the nearest warriors. Diego caught sight of Trish quickly.

"Send Yoko to Ethan," the saber ordered Louis as the mole hog turned and dove into the dirt. "Trish, what's the news?" Diego asked, facing the serpent.

"Roshan is down," the snake answered. "His wounds are quite serious. Blood is gushing."

"Lead Rein to him," the saber ordered quickly. "If you can't, have Big Momma carry him to the cave for treatment."

Trish nodded and slithered quickly to Big Momma, knowing that was the only option she really had. Along her route, Oscar was now fighting Dobson. Tusks met saber teeth in a clash for dominance. Oscar gave nearly all he had until Raz landed firmly on the warthog's back.

"That's enough Dobby," the kangaroo taunted, holding her fishbone sword at his throat. "I think you need a little cooling off now."

Oscar got the hint and helped Raz roll the pirate into the river. Dobson squealed like a frightened pig as he splashed into the water. Shira appeared nearby, fighting Squint with only her claws as he used his usual swordfish nose dagger. Buck jumped next to the little hair and tried to hold back a giggle.

"What's your problem weasel?" the hare threatened.

Buck tried to stay serious. "Sorry. But you're a pirate when you're jus' a cute lil' bunny?"

Squint's nose twitched as his ears straightened. "I'm. Not. CUTE!"

The hare attacked, his bone dagger clashing with Buck's tooth-knife. The weasel was now on the ground, back pressed against the dirt. Squint gave an evil smirk and pulled out another dagger. Buck narrowed his eyes.

"Now mate," Buck joked. "That ain't really fair."

"You think I care about fair?" the hare questioned sarcastically. "I'm a ruthless pirate that couldn't give a—"

Zeke was thrown into Squint, cutting him off. Both landed with a thud. Buck faced Shira to find her growling fiercely.

"Try that again Zeke!" she threatened.

The saber was shaking in fear. "I swear not to threaten them ever again!" he sputtered out and ran for his life.

"That's what I thought," the saberess scoffed and faced Buck. "Thought you needed a paw."

Buck grinned. "Thanks lass. Perfect timin' if I do say so myself," he complimented as he climbed on her back and they rejoined the fighting.

Shira ran past the humans only to find Flynn ready for them, bone-knives at the ready.

"Cap'n said you'd try this," he said with a playful smile.

Buck held his knife up defensively while Shira growled a heavy warning. Flynn just laughed cheerily, bouncing slightly on his tail as the weasel and saberess prepared for the fight.

"This should be fun!" Flynn swung his knives at the two as if it were a game.

* * *

Shelly was with Hala in the mountain cave, watching the chaos from the opening. A small whimper emanated from her throat when she heard her mother roar angrily.

"Don't worry," Hala reassured. "I'm sure they'll win. The humans are on our side and they're outnumbered."

The young female dino didn't seem all too reassured by this information. In fact, Shelly seemed to worry even more. The other members of the herd—starts, anteaters, hyraxes, and others—were all hiding on the other side of the island as the fight ensued. Only the men of the tribe had appeared and fought. But with Manny and Ellie off the island, that made things much more difficult. Diego was a genuine leader in the fighting, but wasn't ready to explain fighting to willing teens. Big Momma was a big help in getting a bit of fear rushing through the remaining pirates, but they still moved in on the herd. It didn't help that Rudy was injured right now.

Shelly let out another whimper when Egbert and Yoko roared in the distance. Hala understood how she felt. Oscar was fighting and no one heard anything about Nalek and Peaches since the prank. The brown saberess grew more and more worried for her son and Peaches.

"I just hope their alright," she told herself as the cubs stirred slightly.

* * *

Rein waited at the cave, ready to help anyone. When Big Momma carried Roshan in, the young woman almost froze. Her love was being carried in by the large dino, blood dripping to the ground and staining the dirt. She was in a daze at seeing his state. Roshan was hissing in pain. After finally hearing his heart-wrenching sounds, Rein went to work. Big Momma gently placed him near a wall and returned to the fight.

"Rein," Roshan whispered. "Is that…you?" He lifted his hand toward her face.

The young woman couldn't stand the sight of him like this. "Yes darling. It is me." She held his hand close to her chest.

At feeling her touch, Roshan smiled through his pain. "You are my heart."

Rein's eyes watered slightly. "And you are mine." She rested Roshan's hand at his side. "Please relax. I must heal you."

Rein set to work as Roshan tensed at the returning burning sensation in his abdomen.

* * *

Nalek struggled heavily to stand, his ribs burning. The young saber was watching Soto as he paced frustratingly across the ice ship deck. Soto had requested they be moved for an easier escape if need be. Nalek doubted that would happen. The mighty leader wasn't doing _any_ fighting this time, leaving the others to do all the dirty work. Nalek turned around to find Peaches laying on her stomach, her head down in worry. He knew the look all too well after the two months he had gotten to know her.

"They'll stop him," the young saber whispered. "I know it."

Peaches glanced at him, seeing a reassuring grin. "I hope so," she whispered back. "But what about my dad? He could stop Soto."

Nalek finally stopped struggling and laid down next to his girlfriend. "Let's just hang on until they get here. We can't really do much." He nuzzled her trunk, purring quietly. "I promise to protect you though."

Peaches grinned happily, knowing Nalek was with her. She trusted her boyfriend. However, she didn't know if Soto was just toying with them, waiting for them moment to use them as some kind of leverage. Her father wasn't there and Soto knew that. She was the key to deciding everyone's fate, even more than her mother.

"Enough of the show!" Soto growled angrily. "You two should just get a cave. I trusted you Nalek. How could you betray me like this?"

The younger saber glared at his former step-father. "Because I fell in love. And I never betrayed you. I just knew what was right. You weren't." Nalek faced Peaches. "She is."

"Oh Nalek," Peaches sighed with a smile.

A growl of disgust sounded and Soto faced the shore again. "Well, you better hope your father doesn't show up."

"What do you mean by that?" Peaches asked warily.

Soto chuckled. "Let's just say I have a bit of a surprise waiting for him when he gets back." He looked at the shore, smirking evilly.

"Oh no," Nalek nearly gasped.

"Oh no what?" the mammoth asked worriedly, looking at the same place as Soto.

Nalek pointed his paw at the cliffs. "He has an ambush waiting."

* * *

Rudy knew something was wrong when Big Momma rushed passed him growling worriedly. The T-Rex was never this uneasy. She was even calm around him nowadays. This was different. The new battle was putting an extra strain on the mother dino. And with Egbert and Yoko now fighting as well, the baryonyx wanted to help. He couldn't fight because of his injuries from Soto, but that wouldn't hold him back. This dino had already survived a thousand foot freefall caused by Big Momma in their world. This was hardly anything compared to that.

Rising to his feet, Rudy steadied himself and gave the mightiest, most terrifying roar he could. Then, the baryonyx charged through the forest toward the fight.

_Look out Soto,_ Rudy thought to himself. _It's payback time._

Buck jumped off a nearby branch, landing on Rudy's head. Rudy smirked and charged even faster. The weasel smirked in return and faced the nearing battle.

"Now, it's time to get…Buck wild!"

* * *

"Come on Precious! We've got work to do."

* * *

**I think I used most of Buck's really good lines, but I still need one to seal the deal. Guess I'll use it later. Anywho's hope you all liked this one! Please review. Ideas are very much welcome.**

**Also, Buck has been talking to Batman the last few days. Diego has been sleeping in my room. Oscar is in the garage. Everyone else . . . . I have no clue. But they're all doing good. But it gives me a break to focus on school, even though the Justice League and Fury _love_ to call me at the WORST times possible.  
**

**Enjoy life until CH 28!  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**So this chapter and the next will involve the fight and after. Be prepared for crazy, random, insane, twisty, lovey, awesomeness(kinda, sorta).**

**Responses^^**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: Hope you don't mind that I used something of yours. And Gummy tried to eat eat my Senior Project while I was typing. Can't use that as an excuse in school.**

**MusicRocks807: I think it was the "cute" bit. :) Just admit it. But I did like writing it!**

**Shira4life: Thanks. I didn't think I was ****_that_**** good. Glad you enjoy it!**

**Now for the (maybe) last few chapters!**

**Buck: What? It's over already?**

**Diego: Even you know it's almost over. We're telling her everything that happened.**

**Buck: Oh right. Sorry lass. Carry on!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Eddie was scurrying back and forth, eyes peeled for another weakness on Lenny. The saber was now fighting Yoko and Silas when the opossum caught sight of Rudy barreling through the fight. After spotting Buck on the dino's snout, Eddie rushed out of the way along with everyone else. Rudy kept charging, roaring at all five enemies fighting the herd and the near-twenty men. Once the dino stopped, Buck swiftly jumped to the ground, eying everyone there. His eye narrowed.

"Mammals," Buck stated. "And others. We need ta stop this senseless fighting. Has anyone bothered ta notice that Peaches an' Nalek are nowhere to be seen?"

Diego visibly tensed, as did Sid. The sloth was tangled in a vine from trying a Tarzan-style swing into the fight. Both stood frozen to the ground at hearing their niece was missing. Big Momma tilted her head in thought, thinking about what happened after the prank.

"Soto," Diego muttered softly. The saber looked in the direction of the shore and took off before anyone could blink.

Sid now struggled to escape his bonds and follow his friend. Eddie and Crash were already helping the sloth while Big Momma snapped the vines with her teeth. Sid fell to the ground with a thud and standing in a daze. Ethan was looking back and forth between the herd and the enemies.

He finally snapped. "I'm going ta find her!" With that, the teen male ran toward where Diego was already headed.

The warriors all looked back and forth between one another. Lekin finally stepped forward, facing Buck.

"You are right…weasel," he said a bit uncomfortably. "Let us prepare for the real battle with Soto himself."

Squint glared daggers at Lekin while Lenny, Zeke, Dobson and Flynn all surrendered. The hare was more than frustrated with this and tried to take off toward the ship. Rudy stopped him in his tracks, snout right in the hare's nose. Squint froze at seeing the terrifying baryonyx smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled in defeat, muttering something unintelligible.

* * *

Shelly heard Rudy roar in the distance and rushed to the cave entrance. Hala looked up to find the young dino scanning the treetops for a giant white lizard head. The saberess felt helpless to comfort the teen T-Rex. But with Ginnie, Delia and Runar to watch over, what could she do?

"Shelly?"

The dino turned around, terror in her eyes.

"I know sweetie," Hala tried. "But they can't just abandon—" The saberess froze.

Silence.

Hala was now terrified. She stood up from the sleeping cubs and walked toward Shelly, gazing at the forest below. Not a single sound was heard. At least, until a scream sounded form the shore.

* * *

Diego kept moving, hearing the scream echo in his mind. He knew it was Peaches without even stopping to think about it. It only boosted his speed.

"Peaches," he said aloud, breathing heavily. "I'm on my way. Hang on."

He broke through the edge of the forest and took off down the beach, seeing the ship in the distance. The saber only ran faster. Being a new father only fueled him more. Peaches is his niece and his responsibility as well as Manny's own. Nothing was going to stop him, not even if his own cubs were in the line of fire instead.

Peaches screamed again, starting a raging fire in Diego's core. He picked up the speed and moved faster than he ever had before, rock, dirt or sand.

"Soto!" Diego growled furiously.

The evil saber was standing at the bow of the ship. "Finally decided to show up?" he mocked. "Sad though. You're too late."

Diego ran harder, jumping up and landing on the deck. He faltered at seeing Nalek lying sprawled out ten feet away, Peaches crying not far away from him. At seeing the horrifying scene, he faced Soto with a newly fueled anger and lunged.

"How dare you attack two innocent kids?" he growled.

Soto just laughed, pinning his former lieutenant against the deck. "Pathetic how you always cared for the smallest and youngest. You were a promising assassin."

"You're wrong!"

Diego pounced from underneath. Using Soto's weight against him, Soto ended up hanging over the side of the ship, clawing his way back up. Diego ignored him and tended to Nalek instead. Peaches was sobbing over her boyfriend. Nalek flinched in pain. Diego let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"At least you're both alive," he said.

Peaches looked at the adult saber she had known for most of her life. "Uncle Diego," she whimpered.

He sighed. "Let's get out of here before Soto tries something else."

* * *

Ellie gasped at the sight of the ship. Manny understood why: Soto was hanging off the side of the ship as Ethan ran toward it. Manny was already thinking of what to do once they hit shore. The adult male mammoth was looking all over Roshan's wooden ship for any ideas. Then he saw it.

"Ellie! Grab that rope!"

The female understood and hurried. Grabbing the rope tight with their trunks, they moved quickly to catch the ice ship before it was too late. Soto was still dangling when Ethan reached the frozen vessel. The teen mammoth reached up and grabbed the saber's leg. That's when Ellie noticed Diego on the ice ship with Nalek and Peaches.

"Manny!" she called. "Look!"

Manny did as she said and finally spotted his friend. "Diego! What are you doing?"

Not only did Diego hear him, but so did Soto and Ethan. Peaches looked up from her nearly unconscious boyfriend as well, seeing her parents getting closer.

"Dad! Mom!" she shouted with relief.

Soto, however, wasn't happy with this. "You'll never win!" he growled angrily. "You can't survive my wrath any longer!"

That was the last straw for Manny. The herd leader took advantage of Soto's entrapment and, once they were close enough, threw the rope around the saber's body, hopelessly tangling him in it. The angry saber thrashed around, not even causing a break in his bonds. Ellie ran toward her daughter, hugging Peaches with her trunk.

"Mom!" Peaches cried happily. "You guys barely made it."

"I know sweetie," Ellie replied, her tone the same. "As long as you and Nalek are both safe." Upon saying that, the mother mammoth noticed the teen saber lying on the deck, entirely outcold with cuts along his face and body.

"His ribs are broken and he can't move," Peaches explained. "I have a broken leg."

Diego and Ellie were stuck. There wasn't much they could really do about the situation until Manny finally helped out.

"Keep an eye on him," Manny instructed, catching his mate's and friend's attentions. "I need to check on my daughter and her…friend." He saw them both staring when he walked up. "What?"

"Dad!"

"Peaches!" Manny was at her side in a blink, hugging her tightly. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Love you too Dad," Peaches replied, a tear escaping her eye. "But I need your help getting Nalek back to the village."

Manny froze and stared at his daughter. _Ellie was more than right about this._ With a sigh, he reluctantly agreed. "Alright. But we'd better hurry before Soto figures out how to escape."

Peaches gave a broad smile as her father and Diego hurried to carry Nalek off the ship, while Ellie aided her daughter right behind them. With Peaches hobbling beside Ellie, Ethan waited until they were in the clear and hurried to join them.

"He won't stay like that for long," Ethan said as a roar ripped through the air behind them.

"You can't win!" Soto roared. "I will find you again! You won't survive another encounter with me! Never! Do you hear me Manfred? You'll never live to see another day!"

Peaches stared at her father. "Manfred?"

"Just keep moving sweetie," Ellie answered.

Manny faced Diego. "Can you handle carrying him with Ethan?"

"I'd be safer if you let me go with you," the friendly saber replied.

"Ethan," Manny called.

"Yeah sir?" the teen male answered.

"Think you can handle Nalek's weight?" Diego asked.

Ethan gave a confused look until he realized what was going on. "Sure thing. You guys take care of what ya need ta. I'll carry the saber dude."

After finally passing Nalek from mammoth and saber to mammoth, Diego and Manny headed back to the shore for Soto. Ellie caught on quickly and gave Ethan an unsure look. Peaches was clearly confused at the situation.

"Mom?"

Ellie faced her daughter. "Now's not the time sweetie."

* * *

Rudy could sense the tension in the air as Buck and the others watched Lenny, Zeke, Dobson, Flynn and Squint closely. Squint was clearly not happy while the others were fine with surrender. They got to be released after all. Buck didn't care. He wanted them out of his sight. The rest of the herd could tell, especially after he was leaning against a tree, anger and irritation showing clearly. Eddie and Trish were talking when they heard Buck talking to…something.

"You made it perfectly clear when you left me for that vegetable!" the weasel shouted at a rock, surprising Trish but not Eddie. "Forget it! I nearly died fighting a saber five times my size and you wouldn't care if I did! …Doesn't matter anymore! You're with Brock now." Buck threw his arm in the air, then gave a disgruntled expression. "Go jump in the Chasm of Death!" He tossed the rock aside, finally free of the fruit.

"What was _that_ about?" Trish asked confused. "You were talking to a rock."

Buck stared at her. "Ex-wife," he answered. "Ugly, bossy, a bit nosy and left me for a piece of br—" Buck dry-heaved a bit. "Broccoli."

Trish was speechless while Eddie shrugged. "She obviously couldn't handle the Ultra Weasel."

The weasel glared. "Correction mate: Diesel Weasel," he interjected, using Diego's nickname for him.

Crash laughed as he walked up. "You deserve _way_ better than her anyway dude." The older opossum stopped next to Trish, wrapping an arm around the snake's "neck" and smiling. "I should know."

The emerald snake smiled and laid her head on Crash's shoulder. "Thanks C."

"_C_?" Buck and Eddie exclaimed.

Both opossum and snake gave questioning looks. "So?" Crash asked. "Trish and I like each other."

"You're too…_different_!" Eddie argued.

Trish giggled. "Try looking at the weasel who married a fruit."

Eddie was stumped while Buck laughed. "The lass a point mate. But I'm single now, jus' like ya."

Shelly came running around the corner and ran toward her mother as soon as Sid finally released himself from the vines that were wrapped around him. The sloth hugged his daughter closely as Yoko and Egbert ran up. Big Momma nuzzled them closely while Trish adored the scene. Oscar wasn't far away as he thought of Hala. Once he thought about his girlfriend, he ran for the cave. Sid and his family just enjoyed their little moment together.

"I'm sho glad you're all shafe," he said, relived. "Now we can all be a real family."

Big Momma growled in agreement as did the kids. The mother T-Rex gave Sid a loving lick while Shelly nuzzled the sloth's arm. Yoko gave a questioning growl, catching everyone's attention. Sid understood nonetheless.

"I have no idea where she ish," Sid answered.

That's when Rudy ran toward shore.

* * *

**Just a bit left guys. Sorry, but I'm running dry on plot lines. The next chapter is already half done and has a serious shocker. Also, sorry if a few scenes seem short. Not much to really think of when I'm writing these things.**

**Anywho's Buck has already talked to Batman. Everything's good. The weasel is just a bit less of a distracting nuiscance now. But the story is sadly coming to an end. A few people at school even love it.**

**And thanks for all the support these last few weeks guys. 28 chapters in and I love you all for the 9,900+ views and amazing reviews. You've helped me a great deal. Thank you all so much - whether you like my writing or not. Again, thanks.**

**Now, I need to finish Ch 29 before I forget my next idea for a twist. See you all in a day or two!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Finished last night, but was too tired to upload. But as a head's up, something serious happens here. Just read to find out!**

**Re-spon-i-es**

**Pinkie pieGummy101: I think Batman would look good in a mustache... *shakes head* Sorry. But Granny is about to appear!**

**MusicRocks807: Ethan's becoming nicer. That is a good thing. But I doubt the bad pirates will like the idea.**

**Now for Ch 29!**

**Buck! What did Bats tell you?**

**Buck: I didn't do anything!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Manny and Diego were just staring down Soto, ready to strike at any given moment. The evil-minded saber just kept laughing manically at the two. Soto didn't even go silent when Rudy appeared and stalked over. The baryonyx growled unsurely.

"He may be right Manny," Diego spoke up. "We shouldn't even try it."

"It should've ended all those years ago," the mammoth answered. "He shouldn't even be alive after that."

Soto just kept laughing. It was obvious he had literally lost his senses in the process of doing this. Neither of the two old friends knew what to do about him. Their thoughts were interrupted when a loud splash erupted from the water, followed by a deep rumble.

"Precious?!" Manny and Diego shouted in surprise.

The whale blasted a jet stream of water out of his blowhole at Soto. Even Rudy backed up from the force. When Soto was finally shut up and in a daze, Precious stopped and lowered himself toward the sand. He opened his mouth and Granny came walking out.

"That a girl Precious," Granny complimented, patting the whale's nose before he left. "Now, what'd I miss? Heard it was some fight."

Diego and Manny just stared in shock at her, speechless for the first time in years. Rudy was taken aback at seeing her actions.

"She saved the day again," Diego commented. "Sorta."

Soto finally snapped out of his daze. "You think _that_ can stop me?"

Rudy had enough. He stalked over to the saber, growling threateningly at him. Manny and Diego turned away before they had nightmares of the scene. Granny was still walking and didn't know what happened as Soto's shrill scream pierced the air, echoing through the island. It was clear what Rudy had done. And no one was going to speak of it.

At hearing his former leader's scream of terror, Oscar was relieved that his old life was gone forever. He'd find out later what happened. But for now, he wanted to be with Hala and know she was safe.

Shira was already at the cave to see her cubs. The silver saberess was caressing her girls while Runar tried pawing at his mother's face.

"Hala," Oscar said as if holding his breath.

The brown saberess turned around to find her boyfriend at the cave entrance. She smiled and ran to him, nuzzling his cheek lovingly.

"You're alright!" she cried. "You're alright."

Oscar loved the sound of her voice. "Of course I am. I made a promise and intend to keep it." He sat down on his haunches and looked Hala in the eyes. "What do you say?"

Hala was ecstatic and tackled Oscar to the ground, rubbing his nose with hers and purring audibly. "A thousand times yes!"

Shira perked up at the sudden outburst of joy, smiling as she went back to tending her cubs. She already knew how much was going on. This was just more good news.

* * *

Rein was helping the tribe's women tend to the injured warriors when Roshan walked up behind her. He hugged her from behind, almost scaring her. She giggled and turned around.

"I see you are feeling better," she commented at seeing his bright smile.

"And I have you to thank," he replied, walking her out of the temporary infirmary. "I understand that you have much to do, but I wish to thank you myself for saving my life. I am nothing without you by my side."

The young woman smiled thankfully. "I only did what my mother taught me. But thank you. I feel the same way as well."

Lekin walked up with a bandaged leg and watched his leader. "He is a brave warrior Runar," the man said to the wind. "I know you are proud of him."

The closest friend of Runar watched his leader and Rein a bit longer before leaving to speak with a few of the men. The surviving warriors who fought were thanked personally by Shira before she left to see her cubs. After that, all were immediately treated for any injuries they had received in the fight. A small number were lost but were still commended for their bravery as any warrior should be. _**(Shout out to my best friend's uncle who's fighting in Afghanistan!)**_ No one would ever forget them.

Lekin was with Kag when Ellie, Peaches and Ethan arrived with Nalek. Nearly ten available women rushed to their aid at seeing the injured mammal teens. Lekin was especially concerned.

"What happened?" he asked Ellie. "Where are Manny and Diego?"

Ellie faced the man, worry and terror mixed in her eyes. "Back at the shore. They said they have unfinished business."

"Nothing like I've ever heard," Ethan spoke up. "But I know a determined look when I see it. And those two were going to do something."

"Peaches!"

The young female mammoth spun her head around to see Louis running toward her. "Hi Louis! What have ya been this whole time?"

"Joining the fight of course!" he answered proudly as he glanced around. "Where's everyone else?"

Peaches' face fell as she looked at Nalek. "I'm not sure. Dad, Mom and Uncle Diego saved me and Nalek from Soto. Ethan carried him back. But I don't know what Dad's up to."

Ethan laid his trunk in her shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it Peach. It doesn't matter right now."

"It does to me!" she snapped. "You may not care. But he's my dad. You were always a jerk from the start. I can't believe I even _liked_ you! You aren't worth anyone's time!"

The teen male was taken aback. "I just helped save you and your boyfriend. Why are ya treating me like this?"

Louis sighed irritably. "Her father, duh."

Ethan softened, remembering the look he saw on Manny's face. "I wouldn't worry about that now. Ya need ta just relax until everything is back ta normal."

Peaches glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm more concerned for my family than for myself."

"I believe we should all calm down," Lekin intervened. "This fight was hard on all of us. We should relax before ripping one another's throats out."

"Lekin's right," Ellie agreed, surprising Peaches. "Let's just take some time before we start criticizing each again. Might be better that way."

* * *

Sid and his family were in the main clearing with the opossum brothers, Trish and Buck when Roshan and Rein arrived. Manny and Diego appeared not long after, their expressions blank from recent events. As soon as Ellie and the teens arrived, Manny barely acknowledged any of them.

"Where's Peaches?" was all he could really say.

"With Nalek and the healers," Ellie answered and faced Diego. "Oscar and Hala will bring Shira and the cubs soon."

The saber nodded. "Thank you."

"Sydney," Granny called as she walked up. "What did I tell you about being a bachelor? You're not supposed to date a mother."

"Granny, she'sh my fianshée," the male sloth corrected.

Granny tilted her head at him. "You've really lost if you're dating a dino."

"So, she's his Dino Date?" Eddie asked.

Crash slapped his brother. "Let it go dude."

Rudy calmly stalked into the clearing, avoiding Buck's eye when he got there. Unfortunately the weasel caught on. He stared quizzically at the white baryonyx, spotting a speck of blood along his large jaw line. Buck faced Manny and Diego.

"What happened?" he asked straight out.

Manny and Diego couldn't look anyone in the eye for a few moments.

"We didn't _kill_ if that's what you're asking," Diego stated tonelessly.

* * *

**Yup. That's what _really_ happened. Manny and Nalek will be telling me the rest soon and I'll let ya know what happened. Also, Granny had been hanging with Precious the whole time. Sid's been trying his own plans. The others will be a bit more descriptive. Peaches will also be telling a few things, as well as Shira and Hala (girl talk time!).**

**Anywho's, no recent arguments with the herd. The cubs are doing great! And Nalek has little something planned for Peaches from what I hear... No details in case she sees this. And no questions either!**

**Thanks again for all the support this last month. You guys are, as always, awesome.**


	31. Chapter 30 The End

**Hey guys! Good news and bad news.**

**Good: You get to hear more! Bad: It's ending.**

**Sorry, but all good things must come to an end.****This chapter is long, but it's kinda key to a few answers if you had any. **** Responses will be in PM since this is the last.**

**Buckrocks: That was probably the last funny line for a while.**

**Pinkie pieGunny101: I only said I was talking with the girls about a few things. But that is funny!**

**Now for the finale of He Returns . . . .**

* * *

Chapter 30

_Nalek._

He's all she could about. The saber who was Soto's step-son. The one who unintentionally helped attack the herd. The one who was betrayed, along with his own mother, by the one he called Father. The one who was brutally beaten by Soto. The one and only creature in the world that could steal the young mammoth's heart.

"Please be alright," she pleaded, running her trunk over the soft features of his face. "I don't want to lose you like I almost lost my dad." Tears began to trail down her furry cheeks and onto his as she leaned her head close.

The saber was breathing slowly and calmly, almost relaxed. But a flicker of pain would make him flinch every so often. Ethan stood a ways off, not wanting to get yelled at again. He only wanted to make sure they were alright while the rest of the herd discussed the outcomes of the fight. The young male mammoth turned away when he heard Manny talking, knowing it was certainly important.

"With what just happened at the shore, we need to know what to do about the others" The leader gestured his trunk at Squint and the last of the crew. "Any suggestions, other than killing, are welcome."

Squint just crossed his arms over his chest with a mad glare. Lenny and Zeke were surprisingly calm as they sat there. Flynn and Dobson didn't really care. It was obvious they wanted to be back at sea. Dobson sent a glare at Raz, Silas and Gupta. The three former pirates didn't care. With an intense glare, it was clear Raz just wanted them gone.

"Throw 'em back on the ship and send 'em off," Raz said pointblank. "We don't need those five here any longer." Silas and Gupta nodded in pure agreement. They had enough of their own crewmates.

Manny looked around at the others. Ellie shrugged her approval as did Lekin.

"Ditto!" Crash and Eddie said, both giving a thumbs up. Trish gave a quick nod.

Big Momma roared her agreement while Sid shrugged. "As long as we're rid of them," he answered calmly.

Diego, Shira and the cubs were lying nearby. "Just get them out of here," Diego voiced monotonously as he sat next to his mate.

Oscar and Hala both nodded in agreement. "Neither of want anything more to do with them," Hala answered for the both of them. "Our lives are better without them in it."

Buck was watching the crew closely as he stood next to Rudy. "These mates 'ave a long journey ahead of 'em then."

Manny reluctantly agreed and faced the mammals in question. "Then it's decided. You are free to leave. But if any of us catch you here again, you'll be sorry."

Squint nodded curtly and led the small crew back to the ice ship. No one ever saw them again after that day, and never heard what became of them either.

* * *

Ethan sat with the girls, dino kids and Louis at the falls, waiting for the results of what happened to the crew. None of the eight teens even brought up the subject of Nalek and Peaches, or what happened to Soto. Ethan had heard the scream, but could only guess who caused it. There were only three guesses, and even that didn't narrow it down for him.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Louis suddenly asked.

Meghan and Steffie only shrugged while Katie sighed, looking at Ethan. The male mammoth didn't know what to think. Shelly and Yoko gave nervous glances. Egbert hung his head, not wanting to know. Louis sighed in defeat.

"With what happened with Nalek at the ship, I'm sure the crew is long gone by now," Ethan answered truthfully. "But I don't know about anything else."

No one could blame him. They all didn't know what happened, or even what to think of the situation. No one said anything for a while until Buck and Eddie reached the falls.

"You all can come back to the clearing," Eddie stated calmly and headed back.

The teens exchanged worried glances and looked at Buck. The weasel nodded and led them to the main clearing. Louis rode Shelly's head as they finally reached the adults. Roshan and Rein were now there. The young woman's head was low as Roshan held her close. Ellie's head hung as well while Hala tried to keep from crying. Shira snuggled close to the cubs as Manny stepped toward the teens.

"As soon as Peaches and Nalek arrive, we will discuss what will happen," the adult mammoth explained. "Diego and Oscar are bringing them now."

Gupta and Silas entered the clearing right as Manny spoke. Both wore very relieved expressions as they looked around at everyone.

"They're gone," Gupta announced.

There was a sudden deep exhale as if the whole herd as well as the three humans had held their breath.

"Raz has gone to help the sabers," Silas told Manny, landing on his tusk. "She is quite content that the whole ordeal is over."

"So are we," Manny agreed.

The next few minutes passed like hours as the herd waited for Raz, Diego and Oscar to arrive with Peaches and Nalek. Right as they entered the clearing, Hala rushed to her son's side, nuzzling and caressing the teen lovingly.

"I'm okay Mom," he groaned quietly. "I'm just a bit banged up from the fight."

Hala sighed. "At least you're alive. I would never forgive myself if I lost you. You're the most precious treasure to me."

Nalek grinned. "Thanks Mom."

"Now that we're all here, let's get to business," Diego said as he walked toward Shira.

* * *

Hours passed as Manny and Diego took turns explaining what happened with Soto at the ship. Ethan stayed quiet the whole time, not knowing what to add. All he really did was fight off the crew and try to stay alive. But he did it for Peaches without even realizing it. When she had yelled at him, Ethan realized his heart had broken. He didn't even notice his feelings for her before that. Louis could tell something was up from the start.

"You could always just tell her," the mole hog voiced.

Ethan sighed. "How would you know? You couldn't tell her you liked her."

"True," Louis agreed. "But she noticed through my actions last year. She probably just wasn't paying attention to you this time because her dad was more involved in the fight with Soto than with Gutt."

"How is it that you can tell what's bothering someone better than you fight?" the mammoth joked. Louis smirked. "I'll try to tell her. But she did yell at me earlier." He sighed. "After I saved her and her new boyfriend."

Louis stopped him. "Peaches yelled at you for _that_?" Ethan nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "She said she regretted ever liking me though."

"Find out why and then tell her the truth," Louis explained.

Ethan nodded his head and made his way toward Peaches. She was right next to her mother, a splint on her right front leg. Ethan felt so bad that he couldn't protect her from getting hurt, but pitied himself for it as well. He didn't even know why! As he moved closer, Ethan caught sight of Nalek next to her. He was lying on his side, a large leaf-patch over his stomach for his broken ribs. Rein was tending to him as well. Nothing could change Ethan's regret more than seeing his new friend in such a state.

"Nalek," he tried, receiving a death glare from Peaches instead. "I only wanna talk."

She didn't let up, intensifying her glare. "Why should you? You left my dad and my uncle back at the shore. They could've been killed if it weren't for Rudy."

Ethan grunted. "You think I chose to leave them?" He gestured his trunk at Manny and Diego. "Your father asked me to help you and Nalek back here. I followed a request because I knew what they were going to do. Without even asking to follow, I helped you back here. Your mother even knew what they were doing. Did you think about it? No. You just wanted to see your father walk away from a still real problem."

"I never said that!" Peaches shrieked. "You should've gone with them."

"And leave your mom to carry both you and Nalek back?" Ethan countered. "I chose to help her instead. And if that's why you're so mad, then fine! I'll just leave you alone."

With that, Ethan stalked off into the forest. No one followed him. The girls knew he needed to blow off some steam and let him go. Louis realized the problem during the argument: Peaches wanted her father back and for him not to become something like Soto.

"You sure that was a smart move?" Ellie asked her daughter. "He did do the right thing after all."

Peaches stared off into the forest, the way Ethan had left. "I just…didn't want to lose Dad like Nalek did."

The teen saber caught on, looking up at his girlfriend. "My real father hated everyone. My step-father wanted revenge. Both let their hatred and want for revenge get the best of them long before I knew them. I didn't lose anyone. My mother is still here. Oscar has always the father I wanted. But I also gained more. You are the one I never thought I'd love."

Peaches faced the saber at her side. "But, I thought you always…"

"Always what? Known pain?" Nalek chuckled, a small pain shocking his side. "That's everyday life. When you truly care, only the ones you love matter more than those who used you for their own gains."

Buck smiled as he stood by his old friend and rival. "E's right ya know. I lost my family years ago. But gained a new one with you mammals." Rudy growled in agreement.

Big Momma growled her approval as well. Sid chuckled. "She shaid the shame. Her and the kidsh are my new family. I only gained more."

Hala and Oscar smiled. "Hala was my gain for years," Oscar said.

"And Oscar was my second gain, after my son." Hala smiled in Nalek's direction.

"Ellie became our new gain when we were only kits," Eddie voiced.

Crash nodded. "We became her new gain as well after her loss."

Trish smiled from next to her opossum friend. "Crash was my new gain after her family disowned me for not acting like a complete snake." Crash wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

Diego smiled brightly. "Manny and Sid were my gain after I left the pack." He nuzzled his mate. "Shira was my second."

"After leaving Gutt's crew, Diego was my gain," Shira agreed. "The cubs were my second." An agreeable mew came from Ginnie as she crawled toward Diego. The mighty saber lowered himself to her level and gently nosed her. She gave a tiny lick in response.

Raz sighed deeply. "Gutt rescued the whole crew from numerous things. He was more of a trash heap that finally got dumped while leaving the crew was a gain as well as coming 'ere."

Gupta and Silas silently agreed while Shira nodded in understanding at her three old friends.

"My father's death was my loss," Roshan voiced. "Rein and the herd were my gains." The young woman hugged Roshan close as he held her. Lekin laid a hand on his leader's shoulder in understanding as Ethan walked back into the clearing.

"Crash and Eddie were my gain," Ellie spoke. "But Manny was my second. My daughter was my third, but most true gain."

Manny hung his head, Diego and Sid both knowing his story. "My first real loss was long before I met Sid or Diego. Roshan caused my second gain after I closed myself off from the world. All three were a packaged deal when we started travelling together. Forming the herd was all our gain." The mammoth looked at his oldest friends. "Everything went right after that. Ellie and her brothers, Peaches and Sid's second family, even Shira. Now we have even more to look forward to." Manny looked at his daughter. "Including new love."

Peaches smiled broadly, tears in her eyes as Nalek's eyes lit up. Ellie reached her trunk toward Manny's and intertwined the two. Manny grinned lovingly.

"At least it's all over now," the herd leader stated clearly.

"Nah it ain't!" Granny shouted, interrupting the sweet moment. Everyone groaned. "Sidney is married to a dino and I'm supposed to be surprised?"

**She has a point guys.**

"Aren't you the narrator?" Peaches asked in annoyance.

**Yes. But you guys told me this was it.**

"The lass is right mammals," Buck agreed. "And snake," he added pathetically.

Rudy rolled his eyes and looked up. _Can you shut him up please?_

**Sorry Rud. He is part of the story.**

"What is going on?" Roshan asked in confusion. "Who is speaking?"

**You can stop talking guys. The story's over. Thanks for letting me tell the fans though. You guys got 20 favorites, over 100 reviews and over 10,000 views. Great job with giving me details.**

"Uh, you're welcome," Shira answered, unsure as she faced Diego. "When did she join in? This morning?"

Diego shrugged. "She's always been there. Just barely entered the story."

Nalek groaned. "Maybe we should just end the story?"

**Good idea Nal. Thanks to all of the viewers for the amazing support this last month. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. And I hope to be telling you more about the herd's life together in the coming weeks. Thanks again.**

"How 'bout a dance number?" Granny asked.

***shrugging* Why not? I'll write the lyrics for everyone to join in.**

The herd agrees as the song begins with Peaches…

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look per

fect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we...

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family

"Great job guys," Peaches complimented, hugging Nalek close as everyone stood together and looked up.

"Thanks for sharing our story," Nalek says gratefully.

**You're welcome guys. And thanks again everyone for the amazing support. All of you are truly amazing. The herd is still telling me their stories and have given permission for me to share with you. Let me know and can go from there. Buck has some good stories to tell as well. But I'll leave it to you guys to choose.**

**Feel free to also check out my other stories. They aren't as good, but I'd love for you guys to see them.  
**

**Hope to see you all again real soon!**


End file.
